Las cenizas de RED
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Continúa donde lo dejé en mi fic "Un final, un comienzo". Engineer y Pyro trataron de criar a sus hijos lejos de todo lo relacionado con su pasado como mercenarios, pero ese pasado vuelve a ellos y los jóvenes Irene, Minnie y Wilbur se ven implicados en la trama de la que sus padres no pudieron escapar del todo. Se traducirá al inglés. T por si las moscas. AHORA COMPLETADO.
1. Chapter 1

**_TEAM FORTRESS 2_** **PERTENECE A VALVE**

* * *

 **ESTE FIC SE ESCRIBIÓ ANTES DE QUE TERMINARAN DE LANZAR TODOS LOS CÓMICS**

* * *

La familia de Irene, Minnie y Wilbur Conagher era muy extensa. Tenían por lo menos seis tíos, siete si se contaba a la esposa de uno de ellos, que parecía no hacer más que traer al mundo más y más niños que se convertían automáticamente en primos suyos. Casi todos eran de distintas nacionalidades, así que no se veían muy a menudo. Los padres de los hermanos Conagher convertían cualquier cumpleaños o festividad en una excusa para reunirse; Irene suponía, ya que era la mayor y la que estaba en edad de interesarse por el mundo de los adultos, que era lo que todas las familias hacían.

Tenía tíos muy variopintos, pero había uno que llamaba poderosamente su atención, y ese era precisamente el único tío a distancia que tenía. El tío Ludwig era un poco como Dios: nunca lo había visto personalmente, pero de vez en cuando daba muestras de que estaba ahí, pendiente de sus sobrinos. Cada cumpleaños, ella y sus hermanitos recibían sin falta un paquete, enviado cada vez desde un lugar distinto, que contenía un regalo. Estos regalos eran quizás un poco anticuados, propios de alguien que no conocían en absoluto a los niños, ni los Conagher ni los demás, pero bien intencionados. La llegada de estos paquetes era todo un acontecimiento, incluso para su madre. Aunque, claro, a su madre le entusiasmaba hasta ver cómo se secaba la pintura en la pared.

Lo que hacía los cumpleaños especiales, aparte de los regalos del misterioso tío Ludwig, era la visita de los tíos y los primos.

– ¡Tito! ¡Tito! ¡Tito!

– ¿Qué tal, preciosa? ¡Qué grande estás!

El tío Mun alzó a Minnie y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Wilbur tenía solo dos años, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser ignorado, así que, como un patito, se acercó a su tío y le tiró de la pernera mientras hacía ruido para atraer su atención. Le funcionó. Irene, en cambio, se quedó abriendo el paquete del tío Ludwig sobre la alfombra y fue el tío quien tuvo que ir a su encuentro.

– Feliz cumpleaños, cielo. ¿Muchos regalos este año?

– Sí. Mira: el tío Ludwig me ha mandado un libro–Irene se lo mostró–. "El cuerpo humano"

El tío Mun sonrió mostrando los dientes. Pareció encontrarle algún tipo de gracia que Irene no le veía.

– Pues aquí tienes otro más. Pero ten cuidado, no vayas a hacerle daño.

Dell salió de la cocina al oír las exclamaciones de los niños. Vio un círculo de cabecitas que rodeaba un pequeño animalito peludo tan hermoso que había conseguido que la cumpleañera se olvidara de un plumazo de los demás regalos. Incluso los primos Lincoln, Jeff y Washington, que no querían tener nada que ver con sus primos forzosos, se acercaron.

– ¿Es eso un dingo?–le preguntó a su viejo amigo.

– ¿Ha sido mala idea?–respondió el tío Mun.

– Nah. Nos vendrá bien. Echábamos de menos tener una mascota en la casa.

– Lo encontré por ahí, habían matado a su madre. Pensé que a los niños les gustaría.

– Ya ves que si les gusta. Están como locos.

Aprovecharon para saludarse como era debido, con un largo abrazo. Tras ello, los dos hombres entraron en la cocina para reunirse con los demás. Los niños estaban demasiado excitados con la nueva mascota como para escuchar los saludos entusiasmados de los adultos.

– ¿Qué nombre le ponemos?–preguntó Irene.

– ¡Brisky!–propuso Minnie.

– Ese nombre es muy feo–intervino Washington–. Teddy es mejor. Por Theodore Roosevelt.

– Pero Teddy se llama tu hermanito. No le quiero poner nombre de bebé–replicó Irene.

– ¡Ponle Brisky!–insistió Minnie.

– Coco–propuso Wilbur, su voz apenas audible en aquel enjambre de niños mayores.

– Oye, ¿le has dado las gracias al tío Mun-Dee?–preguntó entonces Lincoln.

– ¿Eh? No...–respondió Irene.

Lincoln era el mayor de todos y sabía muchas cosas, así que era normal que cayera en detalles que ellos, siendo más pequeños, no habían considerado.

Con el aire marcial que había imitado de su padre, Lincoln se lo explicó todo:

– Cuando un superior te hace un regalo o alguna cosa buena, tienes que darle siempre las gracias de inmediato. Y le haces un saludo.

– ¿Por qué el saludo?

– Porque es lo que hacen los hombres de honor.

Bueno, así tendría que ser. Irene no lo discutió.

Luego discutirían el tema del nombre del cachorro. Lo entregó a Wilbur, para que tuviera la oportunidad de acariciarlo, e Irene entró a la cocina. El terreno de los adultos, el lugar donde, antes de comer, bebían cervezas, fumaban y hablaban de cosas que los niños no entendían.

– No sé en qué demonios estará metido.

– Estará bien. Los dos. Seguro.

– Cómo lee la niña, ¿eh? Se ve que ha tenido un buen profesor.

– Es muy despierta, sí. Le gusta mucho leer.

– ¿Y la mecánica? ¿Le gusta?

– A Minnie sí. Siempre me quiere ayudar y hace muchos proyectos. A Irene no parece interesarle demasiado y Wilbur prefiere mirar.

– Pues nuestro Lincoln nos dijo el lunes que estaba decidido a hacer la carrera militar.

– Bueno, yendo a un colegio militar y siendo hijo de un soldado...

– Ya sabe disparar y el mes pasado empezó a ejercitarse con su madre. Dice que quiere llegar a capitán antes de cumplir los dieciocho.

– Sus hermanos también.

– Ya he visto que vuestro Lincoln está ya hecho todo un hombrecito.

– ¿Y vosotros cuándo vais a parar de hacer hijos?

– Cuando deje de dar placer.

– Yo quiero muchos hijos. Y mamá y mis hermanas también. Están encantadas, con la casa llena de voces y vida.

– ¿Y tú para cuándo, Scout?

– ¿Yo? Estoy rodeado de sobrinos, saturado; con ellos tengo bastante.

– Déjale que primero encuentre a una que lo soporte, y luego hablaremos de hijos.

– ¡Jajajajaja!

– Nos van a quitar el puesto, esos críos. Ya los estoy viendo.

– Nah. Estos no van a tener que vivir lo que vivimos nosotros. Por fortuna.

– Sí.

La conversación se interrumpió de súbito cuando Irene no pasó desapercibida ni aun encontrándose detrás del tío Misha.

– Mirad a quién tenemos aquí. La cumpleañera.

Al instante, las caras se iluminaron y a Irene le llovieron los pellizcos en las mejillas y las caricias. Su madre la tomó en brazos y le plantó un besote.

– Gracias por el regalo, tío Mun–y lo acompañó de un saludo militar que hizo reír a todos, en especial al orgulloso tío Jane.

– No es nada, cariño. ¿Prometes que lo cuidarás?

– Sí.

Irene no podía siquiera sospechar que el día de su sexto cumpleaños sería la última vez que vería a sus tíos en mucho tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_1990_**

 ** _Diez años después_**

* * *

– Sabes que papá te va a dar la lata a base de bien, ¿verdad?–sonrió Irene.

– Ya lo sé–suspiró Minnie–. Vamos, es que lo estoy viendo: estará en el salón con mamá, fingiendo que está viendo la televisión tranquilamente...

– ...En cuanto entres por la puerta te preguntará que qué tal la fiesta, si has cenado, si te lo has pasado bien...

– ...Y luego que con quién he estado, quiénes son sus padres, y así hasta hacerse una ficha. ¿Por qué no puede dejarnos en paz?

– Ya...A ver si a Willy le hace lo mismo cuando tenga edad de salir con chicas.

– A Willy no le pasará eso. Es un chico.

– Y le interesan más los juguetes que las mujeres.

Las hermanas no pudieron evitar soltar una risita un poco cruel. Irene encendió los faros al notar que había oscurecido en poco tiempo. Se sabía ese camino tan bien que podría haber conducido con los ojos cerrados, no estaba tan oscuro, pero le había prometido a su padre que se tomaría las normas de tráfico muy en serio, incluso estando en el culo del mundo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Mitch ha movido ficha?

– Pffft. No me hables de ese imbécil. Un día de estos se va a buscar que le rompa la cabeza con una llave inglesa. Te lo juro, los chicos de este pueblo, en cuanto les cambia la voz y les salen unos pocos pelos, se vuelven unos salidos. Se ha puesto a hacer observaciones sobre lo mucho que me han crecido las tetas desde cuarto curso y me ha dicho que si no fuera por lo marimacha que soy, sería muy mona. Porque Julie me llevó a un rincón, que si no, le metía una buena hostia.

– Ya. Conozco a su hermano. Es igual de gilipollas.

Minnie se removió en el asiento del copiloto.

– Qué dolor de pies. En cuanto lleguemos, me voy a la cama.

– Ya casi estamos.

– ¿No puedes ir más rápido? Nos acaba de adelantar un erizo.

– No. Yo tampoco tengo ganas de oír a papá.

No tardaron en llegar a su casa, la única en casi un kilómetro a la redonda. Minnie siempre había admirado esa construcción por varios motivos. El principal era su actitud: se alzaba muy digna en su soledad, no necesitaba tener a nadie cerca para arreglárselas perfectamente. Igual que sus habitantes. Ese era el segundo motivo: sus padres la habían construido con sus propias manos; su madre estando embarazada de su primera hija. La gente de Bee Cave podía dárselas de muchas cosas, pero casi nadie podía presumir de haber construido su hogar desde cero. Y más un hogar seguro y bonito.

Ya veía las luces y casi podía sentir su calidez.

Pero había algo que no encajaba. Minnie se dio cuenta cuando bajaron del coche. La puerta de la verja estaba abierta y también la de la casa, pero no se oía absolutamente nada. _Link_ no había acudido a recibirlas como siempre.

– Oh, no...Oh, cielos...

Irene se había detenido y señalaba a Minnie un bulto que había sobre la hierba. Allí, junto a la puerta de entrada, yacía el dingo con la boca abierta, enseñando los dientes, y el cuerpo tiroteado. A su alrededor la tierra estaba revuelta. Había muerto peleando.

¿Contra qué?

Las dos chicas, tras el momento de estupefacción que provocó inevitablemente el horrible hallazgo, entraron corriendo a su casa llamando a gritos a sus padres y a su hermano.

Resultó que _Link_ no era el único que había peleado. En el salón, la televisión aún estaba encendida. Uno de los cuadros había caído y los cristales salpicaban el suelo. Alguien había caído sobre ellos, porque había salpicaduras de sangre a su alrededor y en dirección a la puerta. La mesa sobre la que comían estaba derribada.

– ¿Mamá?–chilló Irene sin poder apartar los ojos de aquella escena–. ¿Wilbur?

Se asomaron a la habitación de sus padres y las suyas, pero allí no parecía haber ninguna clase de cambio. En la de Wilbur encontraron su walkman encima de su cama y la luz de su lámpara encendida, pero no a él.

– ¿Wilbur?

Un sonido las asustó. La puerta del armario de su hermano se abría desde dentro. El chico se asomó temeroso.

– ¡Wilbur! ¡Oh, Dios santo, Wilbur!–Minnie se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó en un gesto provocado por la ansiedad–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El muchacho estaba aterrorizado. Las chicas tuvieron que darle un momento para que se recompusiera. Incluso una vez calmado les fue difícil comprender sus balbuceos (la comunicación nunca había sido el fuerte de Wilbur), pero consiguieron comprender algo.

Él estaba tan tranquilo escuchando música cuando entró papá a su habitación, le arrancó los auriculares y le obligó a esconderse en el fondo del armario. Wilbur no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nada de nada. Jamás había visto a su padre tan ansioso. Una vez en el armario, escuchó un revuelo. Oyó gritos y golpes. Cuando llegó el silencio, un silencio sepulcral y absolutamente horripilante, sintió la necesidad de salir y asomarse, pero obedeció las órdenes y se quedó ahí, paralizado. Alguien se había estado paseando por la casa, seguro que buscándolos a ellos. Alguien había llegado a entrar en su habitación y seguro que le habría dado por mirar en el armario de no haber sido porque alguien había metido prisa desde afuera. La casa se quedó completamente en silencio y tranquila, aunque él no quiso salir. Estaba paralizado.

– Entonces, papá y mamá...–susurró Minnie– . ¿Quién se los ha podido llevar? ¿Por qué?

– Puede que hayan entrado a robar...–dijo Irene.

– No creo. Los habrían despachado sin problemas. No es la primera vez que se nos cuelan, ¿recuerdas? Los centinelas...

Se les encendió la bombilla.

¡Los centinelas!

Había dos centinelas en cada acceso a la casa, uno grande en el cobertizo. Papá los llamaba "sistemas de seguridad". Los niños habían crecido suponiendo que cada casa tenía uno parecido. Eso sin contar con las escopetas que terminaban de asegurar que ningún hijo de mala madre entrara y se llevara lo que no era suyo.

– ¡La leche! ¿Habéis visto esto? ¡Están rotos! ¡Destrozados!

Wilbur sostuvo en sus manos los restos de la máquina que había asegurado a él y a sus hermanas una infancia tranquila. Se sintió triste por la pérdida, a la par que preocupado.

– Esto no han podido ser rateros cualquiera. Tienen que tener una tecnología de la leche–observó Minnie–. Papá los hace para que duren.

– Esto no me gusta nada de nada. Voy a llamar a la...

Wilbur alzó una mano, ordenando a Irene que se detuviese.

Pasos. En la entrada delantera. Los corazones de los tres jóvenes latieron desbocados. ¿Tendrían el valor aquellos tipos de volver para terminar el trabajo?

Irene se sobrepuso tan pronto como pudo. Era la mayor (aunque solo fuera por un año) y eso conllevaba la obligación de cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños. Corrió a buscar la escopeta que tenían colgando de una pared del salón, cargada por si las moscas. La encontró tirada en el suelo (supuso que sus padres habían tratado sin éxito de cogerla para defenderse) y ordenó a sus hermanos que se colocaran detrás de ella. Apuntó. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cercanos.

Un hombre apareció en el salón. Su cara estaba tapada por un pasamontañas, pero se entreveían unos pocos rasgos de su cara que evidenciaban que no bajaba de los sesenta años. Vestía un traje elegante, tanto que desentonaba en un ambiente rural como aquel. Entró con los brazos en alto.

– Vosotros sois los Conagher–dijo en cuanto entró, con un acento peculiar, extranjero.

Los chicos no respondieron, así que el recién llegado insistió.

– Irene, Minerva y Wilbur Conagher. Sois vosotros. ¿No es así?

Siguieron mudos, pero Wilbur hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

– Como podéis comprobar no llevo armas, así que estaría bien si dejárais de apuntarme con esa escopeta. No he venido a haceros daño. Vengo en vuestro auxilio. Soy Spy. No sé si os habrán hablado de mí.


	3. Chapter 3

En otras circunstancias, al recién llegado se le habría pedido que se sentara en el sofá, se le habría ofrecido una cerveza y habrían charlado con él distendidamente. Pero aquella vez los chicos estaban demasiado chocados como para andarse con formalidades, y aquel hombre no les inspiraba demasiada confianza.

Spy lo notó, pero no pareció importarle. Siguió bastante tranquilo.

– Esos tipos no habrían dudado en llevaros a todos, o incluso mataros si os resistíais demasiado. Habéis tenido suerte. Si no os importa...

Hizo una pausa para sacar una pitillera de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacó un cigarrillo, se lo encendió y se la volvió a guardar.

– Deberíamos irnos. No creo que vuelvan porque ya tienen lo que quieren, pero aun así no es lugar donde quedarse.

Minnie por fin consiguió reaccionar.

– Y una mierda.

Spy la miró con una ceja alzada.

– No antes de que nos diga qué demonios ha pasado aquí. Nosotros no conocemos a ningún Spy ni nadie nos ha hablado de ninguno. Si sabe algo, ya nos lo está diciendo o llamaremos a la policía y...

– ¿Y qué va a hacer la policía?–Spy exhaló el humo con tranquilidad–. No seas tonta, niña. Llamar a la policía no va a servir absolutamente de nada. Este asunto lo vamos a tener que arreglar sin la intervención de las autoridades. Es más, cuanto menos tengamos que ver con la ley, mejor. Y en cuanto a mí, es cierto que no sabéis quién soy, pero yo sí os conozco muy bien a vosotros. Que no haya asistido a vuestros cumpleaños o a las reunioncitas del equipo no quiere decir que no estuviera al corriente de todo. Os conozco a vosotros y a los hijos de aquellos a quienes llamáis tío Jane y tía Zhanna. A ellos también los han ido a buscar, y os digo que sois afortunados porque en su caso ha habido heridos. Si no os importa, dejem...

El francés se interrumpió a sí mismo y volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta con los reflejos de un felino. Les hizo un gesto a los muchachos para que se estuvieran quietos y callados. Se sacó un cuchillo de la manga de forma literal, y de forma tan sutil que los Conagher no se dieron cuenta hasta que no comenzó a moverse en dirección al origen de la perturbación. Contuvieron el aliento y luego éste se cortó cuando vieron que desaparecía. "¡Es un mago!", musitó Wilbur, boquiabierto.

Entonces, se oyó un golpe y un forcejeo.

– ¡Oh, Spy, maldita sea! ¡Qué susto me has dado!–exclamó una voz femenina.

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?–preguntó Spy, evidentemente molesto.

– Recibí la misma información que tú, aunque veo que he llegado tarde. ¿Se los han llevado?

– A Engineer y Pyro sí. Sus hijos están aquí, ilesos. Y no dejan de hacer preguntas.

– ¿Están bien?

– Puedes comprobarlo tú misma.

Spy volvió al salón acompañado de una mujer. Debía de tener entre veinticinco y treinta años, tenía la piel tostada y una melena negra como de leona. Sus ojos también tenían un cierto aire felino, salvaje, que la hacían atractiva. Llevaba un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones en la mano que se apresuró a esconder de las miradas de los chicos.

– Esto complica mucho las cosas...

La mujer murmuró algo sobre ellos ("pobrecitos, están acojonados", le pareció oír a Minnie) y se acercó con una expresión más suavizada.

– Es mejor que no os quedéis aquí. Recoged lo que vayáis a necesitar y salid. Os lo prometo: os explicaremos todo, todo.

No tenían alternativa, supusieron los Conagher, de modo que obedecieron. Solamente cogieron lo esencial y enseguida abandonaron la casa acompañados por aquellos dos desconocidos. A Wilbur se le escaparon las lágrimas al descubrir el cadáver de _Link_. Pidió un momento para enterrarlo, aunque Spy se negó, la mujer se lo concedió, con tal de que fuera rápido, y se ofreció a cavar el foso con él. Minnie e Irene no se molestaron en quitarle la idea de la cabeza y le dejaron despedirse del querido dingo. No se unieron a la ceremonia porque aún estaban demasiado preocupadas por los demás miembros de su familia, además de atosigadas por el peligro y el misterio. Irene no podía dejar de mirar al tal Spy. Había recogido los restos de uno de los centinelas de la entrada y lo examinaba, como buscando algo. Antes de irse había dado una vuelta por la casa y había ido recogiendo cosas.

Una vez se reunieron con ellos Wilbur y la mujer, dejaron atrás la casa. No tardaron en abandonar también Bee Cave, hacia carreteras por las que ellos si acaso habían pasado alguna vez, para irse de vacaciones.

– De acuerdo, os lo contaré todo–dijo Spy. Suerte que había terminado el cigarrillo, porque a Minnie le mareaba el olor a tabaco en los lugares cerrados–. Antes de nada, esta señorita se llama Gwendolyn Penn.

– Oh, por favor, Gwendolyn no me lo llama ni mi madre. Gwen. Llamadme Gwen–replicó la mujer.

– Sí, claro–rectificó Spy, resoplando.

– ¿Ustedes...conocían a nuestros padres?–preguntó Irene.

– Sí. Trabajé con vuestros padres y tíos. Éramos un equipo.

– ¿Nunca os hablaron de RED?–preguntó Gwen, apartando los ojos de la carretera un momento.

Wilbur sacudió la cabeza y sus hermanas lo secundaron.

– ¿Se lo contamos?–consultó Gwen a Spy.

– Por supuesto. A estas alturas es una tontería ocultarles nada–respondió él.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué nos tendrían que ocultar?–preguntó Irene.

– ¿Vosotros sabéis en qué circunstancias se conocieron vuestros padres y vuestros tíos?

– Bueno, sí. Sabemos que no son nuestros tíos de sangre. Papá nos dijo que antes trabajaba en una empresa de demoliciones y que allí los conoció a ellos y a nuestra madre.

– Esa es solo una verdad a medias. Esa empresa de demoliciones era una tapadera. Vuestros padres no se dedicaban a tirar abajo edificios. Ni yo tampoco. Mi labor, como es obvio era la de procurar información. Era su espía. Cada uno de vuestros tíos tenía un trabajo muy concreto y nada de ello tenía que ver con la demolición precisamente.

– ¿Y qué hacíais?–preguntó Minnie.

– Éramos mercenarios.

– Venga ya.

Minnie miró con una sonrisa a sus hermanos y luego a Spy, pero lo vio completamente en serio y la sonrisa se le fue borrando poco a poco de la cara.

– Estás de coña...–murmuró.

– No–respondió Spy secamente.

– Nuestros padres...Mercenarios...

– Exactamente.

– Sí, hombre...Y una mierda...Y una mierda así de gorda...Nuestros padres no le harían daño ni a una mosca...

Spy no pudo reprimir una mueca.

– Os podría contar cosas sobre vuestros padres que os pondrían los pelos de punta. Sobre todo de vuestra madre.

– ¿Nuestra madre?–preguntó Irene.

– Estoy completamente convencido de que vuestra madre es la persona más sádica e inhumana que he conocido en mi vida. La he visto destruir a gente sin pestañear, de un plumazo, y con grandísimo dolor.

– Nuestra madre no es así. Tiene...Es cierto que tiene un problema, pero ella nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie. Es una buena persona. Nos quiere mucho. Y papá nunca...

– Vuestro padre tampoco era un santo. Estos centinelas los construyó para proteger a sus hijos, pero en otro tiempo servían para proteger nuestras posesiones y puntos estratégicos. Cientos de balas por segundo. Papito también tiene las manos manchadas de sangre. Igual que vuestros tíos. Francotiradores, dinamiteros.

– No te creo–protestó Minnie–. No me fío de vosotros. Bajémonos.

– Espera, espera, Minnie–la frenó Irene.

Suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara.

– Aún sois demasiado jóvenes. Esperarían a que creciérais para revelaros su pasado–dijo Spy.

– Ya...–murmuró Irene–. Y ¿cómo sabíais lo que iba a pasar?

– Fue gracias a Gwen, aquí presente–apuntó Spy. Para desgracia de Minnie, volvió a encenderse un cigarrillo.

– Sep. Buscaba a Demoman, aquel a quien conocéis como el tío Tavish–explicó Gwen–. Le seguí la pista hacia la misma Escocia y allí me encontré su casa, a su madre recientemente enterrada, pero ni rastro de él. No sabían de él ni en las tascas que solía frecuentar. Vamos, se había volatilizado. Así que decidí buscar ayuda profesional. Precisamente de un hombre que había trabajado con él y que era muy bueno encontrando gente. Nuestro colega Spy.

– Aunque me encargo de asuntos de más envergadura que la de encontrar a un cíclope borracho, acepté el caso porque me apetecía poner en un apuro a mi viejo compañero. Y fue entonces cuando me encontré con algo preocupante: no era el único de los antiguos integrantes de RED que había desaparecido en circunstancias misteriosas. Fui a contactar con ellos para averiguar si sabían algo sobre su paradero y resultó que algunos de ellos también habían volado. Hablé con Scout, es decir, Jeremy, y él me confirmó que la comunicación con Demoman y también con Sniper, es decir, Mun-Dee, se había cortado de súbito. A los dos días de hablar con él, alguien entró en su casa y se lo llevó. Contacté con Heavy, Soldier, es decir, con Mikhail y Jane, para advertirles y hace tres semanas me enteré de que a ellos les pasó lo mismo. En su caso, se llevaron también a cuatro de sus hijos. Los otros dos se resitieron y acabaron gravemente heridos.

– Qué horrible...–se lamentó Irene.

– Pero ¿para qué se los llevaron?–preguntó Minnie–. Y lo que es más importante: ¿quién?

– Eso es lo que aún estamos tratando de averiguar. Tenemos información, pero muy difusa. Nuestra contacto tiene problemas para contactar y a veces sus avisos llegan demasiado tarde.

Spy dio una larga calada al cigarrillo.

– Tengo la sensación–añadió–de que Mann Co. nunca dejó de tener algo entre manos. Nunca me creí que se dedicara por completo a la fabricación de sombreros oficialmente y a las armas extraoficialmente. No. Creo que hay algo más.

– ¿Aunque aquellos vejestorios hubieran muerto?–preguntó Gwen.

– A pesar de todo, sí.

Gwen hizo una mueca.

– Malo.

– Muy malo–asintió Spy.

– Será mejor que dejemos la segunda parte para mañana, cuando estemos descansados. Los pobres tendrán la cabeza a punto de explotar.

– Cierto. En ese caso, dejaremos el asunto por el momento.

Una vez dijo esto, Spy sacó de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una cartera de cuero, de esta extrajo un fajo de billetes y se los entregó a Irene. Ella los miró completamente confusa.

– ...¿Y esto?–preguntó.

– No he tenido ocasión de haceros ningún regalo por vuestros cumpleaños, así que ahí os doy tres mil dólares más los intereses acumulados–respondió Spy, y se recostó para chupar su cigarrillo con serenidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Spy, al salir de la habitación para fumarse un cigarrillo y dejar que durmieran los chicos, se encontró a Minnie apoyada en la balaustrada, mirando la piscina con sus pensamientos en otra parte. Se acercó a ella con un sigilo que le provocó un sobresalto.

– Joder...

– Eres idéntica a tu padre. Solo que él solamente maldecía cuando las cosas se ponían feas.

Minnie no dijo nada en un buen rato. Sí que era la viva imagen de Engineer, pensó Spy. Los mismos ojos azules, el mismo pelo rubio (de esa época remota en que él tenía pelo), las mismas manos acostumbradas a trabajar. Ella se parecía al padre y el niño a la madre. La mayor resultaba ser una mezcla de los dos. Era bastante curioso.

– No me puedo creer que él y mamá mataran por dinero–musitó finalmente Minnie–. Siempre creí que eran gente de lo más normal. Al menos papá...Creía que eran la clase de padres que te castigan cuando llegas tarde a casa o cuando sacas malas notas, los que los fines de semana te llevan al cine...Parecían gente corriente...

Spy tuvo la mirada fija en las ascuas de su cigarrillo.

– No los juzgues por su pasado. Sí que son personas decentes. Hicieron todo lo posible por dejar atrás todo aquello y llevar una vida tranquila para ellos y para vosotros. Aunque con ello dejaran de ganar mucho dinero y de tener una vida excitante. No serían tan malos, ¿verdad?

Minnie torció la boca.

– No...Supongo...

Spy tiró la colilla consumida al suelo y la aplastó con la suela de su zapato.

– ¿Y a ti por qué no te conocemos?–preguntó Minnie, volviéndose para mirarlo a la cara, aunque no dejara mucho a la vista–. ¿Por qué no fuiste nunca a sus reuniones ni mandaste correo?

– No abandoné mi labor cuando el equipo se disolvió, por tanto, no tenía tiempo para reunioncitas. La vida del espía no es nada fácil. Te ves envuelto en muchos problemas de los que uno no sale como si tal cosa. Y nosotros no podemos dejar nuestro trabajo sin más y vivir felices y comer perdices.

– ¿Te importaban tus compañeros?

– Claro que sí. Más de lo que te imaginas. Por eso estuve pendiente de cada movimiento, aunque no me pudieran ver.

– Perdona que te lo diga, tito, pero tu trabajo suena a una grandísima mierda.

– No hables de esa forma. Eres una señorita.

Sin embargo, aquello lo dijo con una sonrisa que contagió a la chiquilla. Se encendió otro cigarrillo más. ¿Cuánto podía fumar aquel hombre al cabo del día?

La llama del mechero acababa de prender el extremo del cigarro cuando sonó un pitido. Minnie pensó que llevaba encima un teléfono móvil, hasta que vio que se acercaba su reloj de muñeca a los labios.

– Rojo.

– Como la sangre–respondió un hombre al otro lado de la línea. Él también tenía un acento no americano.

– ¿Alguna novedad?

– Alguna, sí. ¿Cuándo podrías pasarte por aquí?

– Aún nos quedan unos doscientos kilómetros. Hemos parado a pasar la noche en un motel. Los niños estaban cansados.

– ¿Los niños? ¿Los de Engineer y Pyro? ¿Están bien?

– Tendrás ocasión de comprobarlo por ti mismo. Están aquí conmigo y con Gwen.

– ¿Al final viene esa mujer?

– Confía en mí. Nos vendrá bien.

– Bueno. De todas formas, esto se está convirtiendo en una guardería.

– Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero no hay más remedio. Nos vemos.

Spy colgó y notó que Minnie lo miraba con viva curiosidad.

– ¿Hay más gente?

– Sí. Si todo va bien, los verás mañana. No hagas caso a lo que ha dicho: estoy seguro de que se muere de ganas por conoceros a ti y a tus hermanos.

– Vaya...Oye, ¿qué es eso de "rojo como la sangre"?

– Una contraseña. La cambiamos de vez en cuando. Creemos que podrían estar interfiriendo nuestras comunicaciones, así nos aseguramos de que no hay ningún impostor.

– Claro. Un rollo de espías...Qué reloj tan chulo.

– Gracias. ¿Ves? Ser espía no está tan mal. Tienes cachivaches bastante buenos.

* * *

Gwen se dio la vuelta en la cama y se dio cuenta de que Irene la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

– ¿No te duermes?

– No puedo–y suponía que Wilbur, a su lado, tan solo había cerrado los ojos.

– Ya. Claro.

– ...Creía que Spy dijo que no quería que la policía se involucrara...

Gwen esbozó lentamente una sonrisa cuando vio en qué dirección miraban los ojos de la chica. Su mochila abierta. Claro. La placa asomaba perfectamente, como si pretendiera escapar y lucirse ante Irene. Bueno, no era ningún secreto, así que no tuvo ningún problema en hablar.

– Hay dos clases de policía: a los que hay que mantener alejado y tipos como yo que tenemos nuestros intereses particulares.

– ¿Y qué interés tienes tú en el tío Tav?

Lo de la placa era una cosa, pero aquello, aquello era otra bien distinta. Gwen se tomó lo suyo en contestar.

– Hizo algo malo que debe pagar.

Irene recordaba vagamente al tío Tav. Conservaba ciertos recuerdos, pero los años los habían vuelto borrosos. Recordaba perfectamente cuando la sentaba sobre sus rodillas a ella y a sus hermanos o les pedía que lo rodeasen y les contaba historias de piratas y monstruos, el olor tan extraño de su aliento, su risa estridente y el parche que tapaba su ojo, obra de un brujo, decía. Demoman, así lo llamaban. Eso quería decir que el tito no manejaba solo botellas de alcohol, sino también explosivos.

La imaginación de Irene se desbordó con historias de criminales y prófugos de la justicia. Estuvo convencida de que el tío Tav había atracado en algún momento un banco usando dinamita o volado un centro comercial. Probablemente había matado a gente.

Se sintió aún peor de lo que ya estaba. La gente con la que había crecido, su familia, eran todos unos criminales. A saber qué habían hecho sus propios padres, que Spy y Gwen no le habían contado.

– Tú tranquila. Ya verás como están bien los dos. Y vuestros tíos también. Son huesos duros de roer.

– Eso espero. Pero no dejo de pensar...que si les ha pasado algo malo...Los tíos eran nuestros padrinos...Y si ellos también...¿Adónde iríamos nosotros?

– No. Alto. Para el carro. No pienses en eso. Vamos, ni en broma. Vuestros padres estarán bien, hazme caso. Y si no es así, no vais a ir a ningún orfanato. Tenéis a mucha gente que cuidará de vosotros. Vuestros padres y tíos eran hermanos de sangre y eso significa que ni ellos ni lo que más quieren en el mundo pasará apuros.

Irene sintió que Wilbur se acurrucaba a su lado y se colocó en una postura un tanto incómoda para acariciarle el pelo.

– Trata de dormir. Mañana temprano saldremos.

– Y ¿adónde vamos?

– A ver a tu tío. Bueno, a lo que quede de él, porque esos dos monstruitos...

– Espera, ¿qué tío?

– Medic. No sé cómo se llama en realidad. Es alemán. ¿Ludo? ¿Wolfgang?

– ¿Ludwig?–Irene no pudo reprimir un bote que sobresaltó a su hermano.

– Eso. Creo.

– ¡Vamos a conocer al tío Ludwig!

– Cuánto entusiasmo–sonrió Gwen, divertida.

– ¡Y tanto! Nunca jamás lo he visto, pero siempre me ha mandado regalos por mi cumpleaños y por Navidades. Libros de medicina, muñecos, un corazón de gorila en un frasco lleno de alcohol...¿Sabes? Estoy estudiando para ser enfermera, y se lo debo a él. ¡Vamos a verlo! Vaya, me pregunto cómo será, y si se alegrará de vernos...


	5. Chapter 5

No podía mover el brazo izquierdo. Le dolía una barbaridad. Pero las piernas le seguían funcionando, eso era lo importante.

Scout no dedicó más tiempo a coger aire. Tenía que correr, correr con todas sus fuerzas, aunque terminara desmayándose.

No sabía adónde ir. Donde fuera. Lejos de allí. Conseguiría contactar con Spy de alguna forma.

Ya pensaría en ello. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era correr.

* * *

Aunque estaban acostumbrados a los desayunos copiosos (y casi siempre chamuscados) que les preparaba su madre, los hermanos Conagher no desayunaron más que un zumo o un vaso de leche con cacao antes de partir. El estómago no les admitía nada, de lo nerviosos que estaban.

Gwen conducía y Spy iba de copiloto, absorto en alguna clase de reflexión. Quizás escuchara la conversación que tenían los niños en los asientos traseros, pero no interfirió.

– ¿El tío Ludwig? ¡Qué guay! Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería–sonrió Minnie.

Wilbur también sonrió encantado.

– Seguro que es uno de esos "herr doktors" malignos que salen en las películas. Si era mercenario...

– Sí...Pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada, ¿sabéis?–dijo Irene–. Es que...si él está libre es porque aún no han ido a por él, ¿no? ¿Y si vienen esos tipos?

– Puede que ya hayan tratado de secuestrarlo y él les haya dado una patada en el culo.

– Quizás...Aunque no sé cómo podría defenderse un médico cuando nuestros padres y los tíos, en especial los tíos Misha y Jane, no pudieron...

– Pues con...yo qué sé...¿bisturís?

Wilbur dejó escapar un sonoro bostezo, con la boca abierta como si fuera a desencajarse la mandíbula.

– ¿Y mamá y papá?–susurró.

– Seguro que están bien, Willy–lo trató de consolar Irene–. Seguro.

Ojalá ella misma hubiera estado tan segura.

No pudieron estarse quietos durante todo el viaje, en parte por su excitación y por otra, por lo tedioso que era todo a su alrededor. Gwen puso la radio, pero no ayudaba en nada. Wilbur terminó durmiéndose y Minnie se puso a contar cada poste que veía. Irene soñaba despierta, imaginándose a su padre construyendo ametralladoras gigantescas, a su madre prendiéndole fuego a un pobre infeliz con una sonrisa, a cada uno de sus tíos matando, torturando y mutilando gente. No era el mejor pasatiempo, pero quería hacerse a la idea cuanto antes. Aquella era la realidad. Sus mayores eran unos asesinos. Todos ellos.

El viaje duró unas dos horas y se les hizo eterno. Estaban casi adormiladas cuando Gwen detuvo el coche y les dijo que ya podían bajar.

Salieron y estiraron las piernas, luego comprobaron que se encontraban en las afueras de un pequeño municipio. En Oklahoma, si mal no recordaba haber leído en algún cartel. De todas formas, ninguno de los chicos preguntó, porque no importaba tanto dónde se encontraban.

Llegaron a una casita que formaba parte de una hilera de construcciones completamente iguales, calcadas sin pizca de originalidad ni gracia. El número 9 de una calle que tenía un nombre que, por alguna razón, hizo reír por lo bajo a Wilbur. Spy llamó al timbre y esperó con una mano en el bolsillo. Gwen apartó a los niños y ellos también la vieron preparada para cualquier eventualidad.

Un muchacho abrió la puerta.

– Ah. Habéis llegado antes de lo que pensábamos. Medic está duchándose.

Irene no reconoció a su primo Lincoln hasta pasado un rato. Si se hubiera fijado más en el rostro del tío Jane de pequeña, habría compartido la opinión general de que, en lugar de hijos, se había dedicado a hacer copias de sí mismo. Desde él, su primogénito, hasta el benjamín, todos eran idénticos los unos a los otros y todos ellos eran como él. Eran completamente uniformes: la cabeza casi rapada, la mandíbula prominente y ese pecho hinchado de orgullo y valor. A quien no conocía era al otro niño que había en la casa. El pequeño de la familia, de siete años, también estaba allí. Se llamaba Reagan y no era tan alto como su hermano mayor, pero igualmente tenía su mismo aire marcial, que resultaba casi ridículo en un enano como él. Le faltaban los dientes frontales y por ello hablaba de una forma graciosa.

No conocían a Gwen y tardaron en recordar quiénes eran aquellas chicas y ese chico. Se saludaron y, sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa que había en el comedor, compartieron sus experiencias.

– Estábamos tan tranquilos cuando vino–les contó Lincoln–. Era uno solo, pero consiguió tumbar a Madre. Padre se desgarró la camisa y fue a por él, pero lo dejó k.o de un golpe en la cabeza y se lo llevó. Los chicos y yo tratamos de impedirlo. Me tiró contra la pared y me quedé inconsciente. Cuando desperté...

– Jeff, Washington, Teddy y Fitz habían desaparecido también. Había sangre por todas partes–lo interrumpió Reagan. Había sacado de un armario una bolsa con galletas y se las estaba zampando.

– ¡Cadete, no se interrumpe a los mayores ni se habla con la boca llena!–lo regañó su hermano.

– ¡Sí, señor! ¡Lo siento, señor!–se apresuró a decir Reagan, dejando las galletas sobre la mesa y haciendo un saludo militar.

Nada más decir esto, se llevó otras dos galletas a la boca y Wilbur aprovechó para coger una también, más por la buena pinta que tenían que por hambre.

– En definitiva, perdimos a seis hombres y Reagan y yo quedamos malheridos. El tío Mikhail nos encontró, nos preguntó qué había pasado y en cuanto nos puso a salvo fue a por ellos. No volvió. Spy nos encontró y nos llevó con el Doctor.

– Al menos vosotros tuvisteis la oportunidad de defenderlos...–suspiró Irene.

– No podríais haber hecho nada. Era gigantesco. Era un...

– ¡Robot!

Wilbur se puso en pie de pronto y corrió hacia la salita de estar. Los otros muchachos lo siguieron y comprobaron que, en efecto, lo que yacía hecho chatarra en un rincón eran los restos de un autómata. Minnie se acuclilló frente a lo que suponía que era la cabeza. Qué curioso, eso le resultaba conocido...

Medic tenía la cara llena de agua con jabón. Tanteó en busca de la toalla hasta que ésta apareció mágicamente en sus manos.

– Limpio y fresco, ¿eh?–le preguntó Spy con una sonrisa.

Medic dio un salto acompañado de un gritito. Gwen le tendió las gafas antes de que comenzara a buscarlas a toda prisa. Así pudo ver a esos dos intrusos.

– ¿Cuándo habéis llegado? ¿Por qué esos críos del demonio no me han avisado?

– ¿No tendrán algo que ver tus amenazas?–sonrió Spy.

– Bueno, sí, les dije que me dejaran en paz si no querían que tocara el violín con sus intestinos, pero esto es otra cosa, es algo importante. ¿Habéis llegado bien?

– Perfectamente.

– Vale, dadme un minuto. Ahora salgo.

Los Conagher dejaron de prestar atención al amasijo de hierros para mirar al hombre que salió del baño. Era un anciano de pelo canoso, que llevaba gafas redondas y lucía una mirada escrutadora. Tanto era así que sintieron un pequeño escalofrío cuando posó sus ojos en ellos por primera vez, examinándolos con vivo interés.

– Medic, estos son los chicos de Engineer y Pyro. Niños, este es vuestro tío Ludwig.

Se morían de ganas por darle un abrazo, pero la forma en que los miraba los frenó. Más que a niños, los miraba como si fueran alguna clase de insecto recién descubierto y murmurando de forma que parecía dar una especie de concierto.

– _Hmm...Hm...Hm-Hm-Hm..._

Finalmente, se le oyó murmurar:

– Sí, son ellos.

– ¿Acaso creías que eran espías?

– Nunca se sabe.

– Oye, tío Ludwig, ¿qué es eso?–preguntó Minnie, señalando el robot.

– Eso quisiera saber yo–Spy se fijó en ello por primera vez–. No me llamaste para decirme que habían venido.

– Fue esta madrugada. No creí que tuviera importancia.

– Sí que la tiene. Eso significa que te han encontrado y tenemos que irnos.

– Supongo. De todas formas, nos teníamos que mover. Ha llegado un nuevo mensaje esta mañana. Están en el país. En algún lugar al Sur.

– ¿Nada más?

– No.

– Bueno, es algo–Gwen se encogió de hombros.

– Sabemos tan poco que cualquier detalle, por insignificante que sea, llega como agua de mayo...–asintió Medic–. Por cierto, ¿usted es...?

– Gwen Penn, policía de Nevada–se presentó ella.

Medic no le tomó la mano. La miró con una pequeña arruga en la nariz.

– No te preocupes, amigo, no tengo nada contra ti. Contra Demoman sí, pero contra lo que tú o el resto del antiguo equipo hayáis podido hacer en mi estado o en suelo americano o europeo me la refanfinfla. Estoy aquí para echar una mano–le aseguró la joven, alzando las manos.

– Ajá...–Medic no sonó demasiado convencido–. Bueno, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Spy siguió contemplando los restos del robot.

– Es un robot Engineer...

– ¿Eso...se supone que es papá?–preguntó Irene, colocándose a su lado para observarlo de cerca.

– Está inspirado en su clase. Tu padre podía ser un cretino a veces, pero nunca ha sido un arma de destrucción masiva–respondió Spy.

– El que nos atacó era un Scout–informó Lincoln.

– Sí, de las nueve clases–murmuró Spy.

– Vale, vale, esperad–Gwen se peinó su melena con los dedos–. ¿Me estáis diciendo que esas chatarras han vuelto a las andadas? Pero si Gray Mann está muerto...¿No?

– La última vez que lo vimos, sí–respondió Medic.

– Debería estarlo–se unió Spy.

– O sea...–Minnie miró a su hermana–, ¿que también había robots? Pues sí que papá y mamá tenían una vida interesante.

– A mí me está empezando a costar seguir todo esto–dijo Irene.

Miró a su primo Lincoln y terminó por llamar su atención con una ligera palmada.

– Oye, Lincoln.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Dieciocho.

– ¿Llegaste a ser capitán?

Lincoln pareció avergonzado y sorprendido por aquella pregunta. Tardó en responder.

– No. Solo a teniente.

Tras hacer unos cálculos, Irene lo habría consolado diciéndole que, de todas formas, llegar a teniente a aquella edad era un mérito, pero se veía que a Lincoln no le había gustado que le recordara aquella promesa porque dejó de hablarla.


	6. Chapter 6

Wilbur acarició la cabeza de la paloma blanca que por fin se mostraba dócil y había aceptado estar en sus manos. Necesitaba un pequeño lavado de plumas, pero era un pájaro bastante bonito. Arquímedes, así se había referido a ella el tío Ludwig, y a Wilbur le pareció un nombre raro.

– Esa paloma es más mayor que todos vosotros–comentó Medic.

– Yo creía que...

¿Qué demonios hacía el tío, inhalando el vapor rojo que emanaba de un cacharro? Irene trató de ignorar aquel detalle.

– Yo creía que las palomas solo vivían diez años como mucho.

– Quince, en realidad–respondió el tío–. Pero yo cuido de aquellos a los que aprecio.

– ¿Por eso los paquetes?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Medic.

– Vuestro padre era un buen amigo mío. Uno de los pocos con los que se podía tener una conversación interesante. Trabajábamos codo con codo desarrollando tecnología útil para el equipo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

– Supongo que los mandabas desde diferentes sitios porque sigues siendo mercenario, ¿no?–observó Minnie–. Como Spy.

– Me has pillado. Sí. A mis años necesito mantenerme ocupado. Por mucho que me gusten las palomas, no sería capaz de estar todo el día dándoles de comer, o sentado en un banco del parque, o de vacaciones.

Wilbur acercó las narices al aparato de vapor y Medic lo apartó suavemente. "No es para niños", le dijo Medic.

– El trabajo y un poquito de ayuda me ayudan a mantenerme lejos de la chochera–sonrió el doctor. Suficiente por ahora, se dijo, apartando el aparato y levantándose del sofá–. ¿En qué ha estado metido vuestro padre estos últimos años?

– Trabaja en un pozo petrolífero–contestó Irene.

– ¿En eso? Pfft. Menuda forma de desaprovechar su intelecto, sacando porquería del suelo. Con once carreras y unas manos prodigiosas...Era un grande y podría haberlo sido siendo.

– Quiso tener una vida más tranquila por su familia–Irene frunció el ceño.

– Ya. Y veo que no lo consiguió–Medic sacó una maleta con ruedas de debajo de la cama y metió en ella aquel aparato y algunas otras cosas que había en la habitación–. No os ofendáis. Yo aprecio mucho a vuestro padre y creo que tomó la decisión correcta. Aunque no tiene escrúpulos a la hora de eliminar a algunos bastardos, su intención siempre ha sido buena. No me extraña que terminara llevándose a vuestra madre con él. Eran muy buenos amigos. Pyro se pegaba a él como una lapa, porque la comprendía. Había una conexión especial entre ellos. Bien, no queda nada más. Mi maleta es bastante ligera. A ver si los demás están listos.

Salieron al salón de estar. Gwen conversaba con Lincoln acerca de coches, mientras que Reagan miraba por debajo del sillón como un sabueso. Spy salió al poco tiempo de otro de los dormitorios y el niño se presentó frente a él con pose militar.

– ¡No hay micros ni explosivos, señor!

– ¿Estás seguro?

– ¡Tan solo restos de robot!

– Bien. Buen trabajo.

Reagan sonrió orgulloso de su labor.

– Ya está todo–anunció Medic.

– De acuerdo. Andando, entonces. No hay un momento que perder.

No había mucho equipaje que llevarse, así que pronto dejaron la casa. Desde que comenzó toda aquella historia, los jóvenes Doe habían pasado por aquello cinco veces, contando aquella. Medic y Spy alquilaban una casa en un barrio discreto, fingiendo que eran simples señores mayores que pasaban las vacaciones en la ciudad, y en cuanto se olían problemas se mudaban a otra zona.

– ¿Y el robot qué?–preguntó Gwen, volviendo la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa.

– Bah, déjelo ahí. La casera nos dejó la casa llena de mugre. Que lo limpie ella–respondió Medic, encogiendo los hombros.

– Me sorprende que no tengamos a medio pueblo aquí–observó Irene.

– ¿Por qué?

– Bueno, pues porque una cosa así tiene que atraer la atención de la gente. Y si hubo pelea...

– No. Era tarde y lo despaché lo antes posible. Sí es cierto que vinieron los vecinos a quejarse del ruido; les dije que Lincoln había puesto la música muy alto.

Spy fue el último en salir y cerró la puerta. Apenas lo acababa de hacer cuando se acercó al grupo un hombre. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de una famosa empresa de correo.

– Disculpen, ¿Ahmed Kassemi?

– Sí–Spy se volvió hacia él.

– Telegrama urgente.

Mientras Spy firmaba el recibo, Wilbur se volvió interrogante hacia su hermana Minnie. "Cosas de espías", le dijo ella.

Spy leyó el contenido del telegrama. Medic se había detenido, esperando saber de qué se trataba. En cuanto terminó, Spy lo miró.

– Cambio de planes. Vamos al hospital.

– ¿Qué dice?–preguntó Medic, ya en marcha.

– Scout ha conseguido escapar–respondió Spy.

Usando su mechero, prendió fuego al mensaje de camino al coche y lo tiró sobre el césped para que se consumiera. Viajaron apretujados en el coche, los pequeños sobre las rodillas de los mayores, hasta que llegaron a un cementerio para coches. Allí, entre toda aquella chatarra, tenían escondida una vieja furgoneta que en otro tiempo, por lo que parecía, debió haber servido para repartir pan. El coche en el que habían llegado allí terminó desguazado. De este modo, no quedó ni rastro del grupo en aquel apacible pueblo.

– Queríamos llamar a la abuelita para que no se preocupara, pero Spy no nos dejó, dijo que era peligroso. Cada poco cambia de dirección y usa muchos nombres, yo ya ni me acuerdo. Se enfadó mucho cuando Lincoln y yo nos fuimos a una cabina telefónica para llamar a Merasmus. Fue compañero de piso de papá, es un brujo, hace magias; seguro que podía traerlos a todos de vuelta en un pispás. Pero no estaba. Nos cogió el teléfono un tal MerasMartin, y nos dijo que Merasmus se había ido a Yugoslavia a buscar gamusinos y que ya no vivía allí–Reagan hablaba por los codos y Wilbur nunca había abierto la boca muy a menudo, así que enseguida los dos niños se pegaron el uno al otro como los polos opuestos de un imán.

– El tío Jeremy...–meditó Lincoln–. Me acuerdo de él. A veces jugábamos al béisbol y a darle una paliza. Ha conseguido escapar...

– ¿Estará bien?–se preguntó Irene.

– Está en un hospital, Irene, eso es que no–le dijo su hermana.

Spy no abrió la boca en todo el trayecto. Medic lo miró de reojo, pero no supo qué podía decirle exactamente. Spy era un hombre difícil de consolar, en primer lugar porque le costaba horrores reconocer que pasaba un mal rato.

En cuanto llegaron, el espía los dejó atrás. Siguió sereno, no echó a correr en ningún momento, pero caminaba demasiado deprisa.

– Jeremy.

Habitación 144. Fue un alivio para Spy comprobar que Scout no estaba tan mal; de hecho, los Doe se sintieron un poco decepcionados porque se esperaban ver a su tío mutilado o hecho unos zorros y lo único que tenía era un brazo escayolado y unas ojeras poco marcadas. Estaba lo suficientemente bien como para martirizar a su compañero de habitación con una charla interminable.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Scout sonrió.

– Ey.

Era sorprendente. Tenía más de cuarenta años y aún no le había salido nada de barba. Ni rastro. Los niños podían decir que su tío estaba exactamente igual que como lo recordaban. Quizás parecía algo menos niño, pero Gwen parecía más adulta que él.

Por cierto, en cuanto la vio, sus pupilas se dilataron y su sonrisa se volvió más idiota.

– ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?–preguntó.

– Nos llegó un mensaje diciéndonos que estabas aquí–por precaución, Spy cerró la cortina que separaba a ambos pacientes, sabiendo que el otro no se metería en sus asuntos porque tenía tapones en los oídos.

– ¿Un mensaje? ¿De quién? Yo me acuerdo de que corrí hasta que no pude más y luego, todo negro...

– ¿Y tu brazo?

– Sí, un Robot Heavy. Tuve mucha suerte de no acabar como un colador.

– Eso tiene fácil arreglo–dijo Medic.

Llevaba su maleta en la mano. La abrió y sacó de ella aquel aparato de vapor rojo que había intrigado a los Conagher. Apuntó con él a Scout y disparó.

Scout soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando la pistola médica comenzó a hacer efecto. Los muchachos observaron asombrados cómo la herida sangrante se cerraba ante sus ojos como a cámara rápida, hasta que no quedó ni sangre que atestiguara que lo habían alcanzado.

– Guao...–susurró Wilbur.

– ¿Has visto eso, chache? ¿Has visto eso?–Reagan botaba de entusiasmo.

– Calla, cadete–Lincoln le plantó la mano en la cara y lo obligó a quedarse quieto.

– ¿Mejor?–preguntó Medic.

– Ya ves. Gracias, Doc–Scout estiró el brazo, ahora sin dolor.

– Bien, pues ya nos podemos ir.

Minnie vigiló que no entrara ningún médico mientras Scout se cambiaba de ropa y abandonaban la habitación.

– ¿Qué has visto?–preguntó Spy, encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

Scout se sorbió la nariz.

– Es una locura. Son esos robots otra vez. Nos llevaron a...Well, creo. Hemos estado allí. Está todo hecho un asco, no hay nadie a kilómetros a la redonda. Sniper y Demo estaban allí cuando llegué. Luego trajeron a Soldier, a Heavy y a su hermana, a Pyro y Engie. Creo que a los chavales también. No los vi, pero podía oír cosas desde el agujero en el que me metieron.

– Qué descuidados. Tendrían que haberos incomunicado–dijo Lincoln, y lo mandaron callar.

– A Demo lo torturaron, creo. Le oí gritar y...

– Espera–Gwen se adelantó–. ¿Estás seguro?

– Casi seguro. O puede que la abstinencia lo volviera loco. Pero creo que sí, que le debieron de hacer algo. Le propusieron unirse a su causa y como se negó...Comenzó a gritar. Y después...después, se quedó callado y oí a esa zorra ordenarle a sus cacharros que se deshicieran de "ese trapo". Eso dijo.

Gwen se apartó del círculo, posando sus manos sobre su cintura con pesadumbre. Scout se distrajo al verla. Era realmente hermosa.

– Si no me equivoco–conjeturó Spy–, eso de que pudierais oír cuanto ocurría es una táctica de presión. Oír cómo torturan a tus seres queridos, o cómo éstos se unen a su causa...He visto eso antes. He pasado por ello.

– ¿Y qué causa era esa?–preguntó Lincoln.

– Recuperar Mann Co.–respondió Scout–. Esta vez para siempre. Eso creo. Se lo oí decir a Sniper. Hizo preguntas.

– No se habrá...

– No creo. Vamos, es que como se haya unido a ellos, lo meto uno de sus rifles por el culo. Ah, eh...perdón, niños.

– ¿Y quién hablaba con ellos?–inquirió Spy.

– No lo sé. No llegaron a llamarme. Pero era una voz de mujer.

Scout abrió entonces mucho los ojos y sufrió un espasmo provocado por la revelación.

– No creeréis que la señorita...

– ¿Pauling?–Spy sacudió la ceniza de su cigarrillo–. No. Ella fue quien nos dijo dónde te encontraríamos. Nos ha estado informando de todo cuanto descubría. No fue ella.

Scout suspiró aliviado.

– Menos mal. Ya creía que se había vuelto una vieja loca, como su jefa...En fin, ¿y ahora qué?

– De momento, comprobar si es verdad que están en Well. Me ocuparé yo de ello. Vosotros buscad un lugar donde ocultaros hasta que vuelva. Si en cuarenta y ocho horas no sabéis nada de mí, huid. No me esperéis ni vayáis a buscarme.


	7. Chapter 7

– ¿Sabe una cosa, señor Conagher? Para encontrarlo, indagué muy profundo en su historia. Si me lo permite, su familia es una pieza clave en todo este asunto. Hombres de mucho talento.

Pyro había estado encerrada durante un tiempo que pasó indeterminado para ella, en un zulo de apenas tres metros cuadrados, completamente a oscuras. Alguien había debido de diseñar aquel lugar de manera que los conductos de ventilación, los cuales dejaban pasar el mínimo aire necesario para respirar, permitieran oír lo que ocurría en aquella sala. O quizás había altavoces. Ni idea. De todas formas, podía oírlo todo como si estuviera allí mismo. Desde hacía horas, lo único que había podido hacer era quedarse en la postura más cómoda posible para sus heridas y evadirse pensando. Recordó, porque los recuerdos la llevaron a otros tiempos en que todo iba bien.

Dell estaba allí con ella. Eso fue en parte un alivio. No lo volvió a ver desde la noche en que el Robot Spy se coló en su casa, desactivó los centinelas, despachó a tiros a la mascota que lo había delatado con sus ladridos y la golpeó hasta que todo se volvió negro. Temía que lo hubiera matado.

¿Y Wilbur? Su niño también estaba en casa esa noche, en su habitación.

Su niño. Su pequeño. Su bebé.

– Su abuelo cambió el rumbo del conflicto con sus aparatos que alargaban la vida. Y usted también puso su granito de arena. Sé que trabajó de manera especialmente estrecha con la antigua Administradora hace dieciocho años. Pero no le he traído aquí para rememorar o para repasar su currículum.

Casi podía acariciar su pelo. A pesar de que ya se acercaba a esa edad en que los hijos dejan de ser cariñosos con sus padres, Wilbur seguía mimando a su madre igual que cuando era pequeño. Qué alivio. No habría soportado que sus tres niños se apartaran de ella. Aún le dolía que Minnie prefiriera estar con adolescentes de su edad a pasar el tiempo con ella. Ya había pasado lo mismo con Irene, aunque ella dedicaba casi todo su tiempo a estudiar y a sus empleos de fin de semana. Era normal, decía Dell. Se había hecho mayor. Tenía que pensar en su futuro. Dentro de poco se iría a la universidad y abandonaría el nido.

Qué horrible. Irene lejos de su lado. Luego se iría Minnie. Y, en cuanto creciera, también Wilbur. Dell trabajaba hasta tarde. Una casa sin los niños. Ella sola hasta que Dell volviera de trabajar. No podía soportarlo.

No, mejor no pensar en eso. Se concentró en los recuerdos. Los recuerdos eran bonitos. El pelo de Wilbur, el pelo de Wilbur. Los besos que le daba a todo el que veía. Siempre había sido un niño muy cariñoso. Algunos decían que demasiado cariñoso para un chico, igual que comentaban que Minnie tenía el pelo demasiado corto y aficiones impropias para una niña. Vaya tontería. Adoraba que su hijo fuera tan cariñoso y que su niña construyera sus propios juguetes. Aquellas tardes que pasaban ella y su padre en la caseta, rodeados de hierros y herramientas...Cómo le gustaba asomarse para ver la atención que Minnie le ponía a cada instrucción que le daba Dell.

– No le pido que traicione a nadie, porque ya no hay equipos ni jefes.

Podía oler la piel de su hija Irene como si la tuviera entre sus brazos. Se abrazó a sí misma, como la tuviera allí mismo. ¿Recuerdas, Pyro? ¿Recuerdas cuando salió de tu cuerpo? Fue un desgarro, pero había pasado por agonías mucho, mucho peores cuando era mercenaria. Mereció la pena el sufrimiento, porque en cuanto vio aquella pequeña cosita se le abrió un mundo nuevo, mucho más brillante que Pyrolandia. Se le erizó la piel al rememorar el primer contacto de sus dedos con la piel de Irene, aún cubierta de sangre y líquido. No esperó ni a que Dell la limpiara un poco. Ya había tenido que esperar demasiados meses, sintiéndola en sus entrañas, sin poder tocarla. Desde el primer momento que tocó a su hija mayor, los colores que el fuego le hacía ver resultaron sosos, aburridos, en comparación. Era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Era su hija y de Dell. Su primera hija. Su hija.

– Podría utilizar sus habilidades para fines más elevados.

No le oía hablar. ¿Estaría bien? Que hablara, por Dios. Necesitaba oír su voz. Ya fuera cuando los tiros volaban sobre su cabeza, cuando la ordenaba que respirara profundamente o cuando el bebé lloraba sin que ella supiera cómo hacerlo callar, su voz era un bálsamo mágico para todos los problemas. Lo veía cargando su caja de herramientas, sonriendo, tan guapo, tan magnífico. Rechazó el pensamiento de que le pudieran haber roto la cara durante el secuestro. Aunque eso no habría cambiado nada.

– Sus hijos necesitan que sus padres vuelvan a casa.

Pyro sintió cómo su corazón martilleaba su pecho. Su boca se abrió ligeramente y de ella salió un siseo sordo, como una serpiente.

Por fin Engineer despegó los labios. No alzó la voz, y sin embargo Pyro y los compañeros que se encontraban en sus celdas oyeron tronar cada palabra como si fuera una tormenta:

– _Como vuelva a mencionar a mis hijos...le arrancaré la puta cabeza..._

Hubo un largo silencio.

– Comprendo. De todas formas, mi oferta sigue en pie. Le devolveré a su habitáculo para que se lo piense bien. Tómese el tiempo que necesite.

Pasos pesados y metálicos, y luego el silencio definitivo. Al menos afuera. Pyro siguió siseando hasta que el cansancio la pudo, aunque no fue capaz de dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen sacó de la máquina expendedora una chocolatina. Al darse la vuelta, se topó con la cara de besugo de Scout. Sonrió.

– ¿Tengo monos en la cara?–preguntó.

– Te llamabas Gwen, ¿verdad?

– Sí.

– ¿Y eres poli?

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te lo crees? ¿Tienes miedo?

– Yo no. Hace años que estoy limpio. Serás muy buena en tu trabajo, ¿no? Cualquiera desearía que le pusieras las esposas.

Gwen soltó una risita y se acercó a él para ronronearle.

– Todo lo contrario. Rezan por que no les pille.

Scout rió como un lerdo.

– ¡Tito, tienen jacuzzi!–Reagan se lanzó a él y, como no llegaba a sus hombros, se aferró a sus pantalones, bajándoselos.

Gwen aprovechó su aparición para huir.

– ¡Eh, eh! ¡Cuidado, nene, que me dejas en bolas!–Scout se subió los pantalones, cogió al niño en brazos y le hizo cosquillas.

Subieron a reunirse con los demás antes de irse a dormir. Scout y los hermanos Conagher dormirían en una habitación y Gwen, Medic y los Doe en la contigua.

Para los niños casi habría sido excitante encontrarse en ese hotel todos juntos, de no haber sido por las circunstancias que los habían llevado a aquella situación.

– Si hay algún problema, avisadnos–les dijo Medic–. Y Scout, no comas más o te dará un shock.

Pese a sus advertencias, Wilbur lo vio comiéndose un bocadillo tumbado en la cama.

– Madre mía, estáis enormes–comentó, mirando a Irene, que salía del servicio–. La última vez que os vi no levantabais un palmo del suelo. Me hacéis sentir viejo de pelotas.

– Tío Jeremy, ahora que lo dices–Minnie se sentó sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas–. Puedo entender que Spy o el tío Ludwig no siguieran en contacto porque estaban metidos en líos, pero ¿por qué hace tanto tiempo que no te vemos ni a ti ni a los demás?

El gesto de Scout se entristeció.

– Qué te digo yo, nena...La vida. Cada uno se ocupó de la suya. Seguimos en contacto, pero poco. Solo a veces. Después de tantos años y sin necesidad de trabajar en equipo...Lo normal, supongo. Le pasa a todo el mundo.

– Es una pena.

– Ya. Pero supongo que ya era hora de pasar página.

El antiguo mercenario volvió a sonreír y le revolvió el pelo a Wilbur, quien se puso cómodo a su lado.

– ¿Qué has estado haciendo tú?–preguntó Irene, sentándose en un extremo de su cama.

– Entreno a chavales en béisbol, y también en atletismo. No se gana tanta pasta, pero ya me he llevado suficientes tiros para ocho vidas. Ah, y me casé dos veces, pero la primera estábamos los dos borrachos, así que creo que no cuenta, y la segunda no acabó bien. No he hecho mucho más. He estado tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo, quizás. Me alegro de que Spy me llamara diciendo que hubiera problemas. A ver, no, quiero decir...No me alegro de que haya pasado nada de esto. No sé si me entendéis.

– Tranquilo–dijo Irene–. Sigh...Espero que sea verdad que siguen en ese...ese sitio que habéis dicho.

– Y que Spy vuelva–añadió Minnie.

– No seáis tétricos. Seguro que vuelve. Ese cabrón siempre se sale con la suya. Creedme–las animó Scout–. Seguro que en unas horas vuelve con noticias.

– ¿Están bien papá y mamá?–murmuró Wilbur, mirando a Scout.

¡Lo que habría dado Scout por mirar al chico y decirle con absoluta convicción que sí! ¡Que no se encontraban en un espacio en el que uno apenas podía estirarse, a oscuras, casi sin aire que respirar, sin poder dormir, alimentado con gachas que apenas quitaban el hambre y daban náuseas, oyendo cómo llamaban a sus amigos para seducirlos o torturarlos!

– Claro, chaval–terminó respondiendo.

La mirada que compartió con las chicas fue significativa, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Esa noche, Scout se aseguró de apretar a Wilbur bien fuerte mientras dormía.

* * *

– ¿Comisaría de Reno?

– ¿Tienes algo, Tim?–Gwen se quitó los vaqueros mientras sujetaba el teléfono móvil con el hombro, ajena a que Lincoln y Reagan estaban muy interesados en sus piernas torneadas.

– Hola, Tim, soy Gwen, estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú, Tim? ¿Cómo sigues de la espalda, Tim? ¿Qué tal la suegra, Tim?

– Corta el rollo, hombre, y dime si has encontrado algo.

– Mujer, es que ya ni saludas. ¿Ni siquiera en tus días libres puedes dejar de pensar en...?

– Te volveré a llamar cuando se te pase...

– No, no tengo nada para ti. Hemos tenido hombres de raza negra, pero ninguno de ellos tenía ni pizca de escocés. Sí que ha venido una orden de búsqueda y captura de un tipo que tenía un parche, pero, a no ser que se blanqueara la piel y se achinara los ojos...

– ¿Ningún movimiento de Tavish DeGroot?

– El último movimiento que hay sigue siendo el del 69 en Teufort. Si ha estado metido en algo desde entonces, no se ha enterado nadie.

– Vale...Gracias, Tim, y perdona.

– Volverás mañana, ¿no?

– No. Tengo asuntos importantes que tratar.

– Vale, Gwen, ahora sí que has perdido la cabeza. Primero era meter las narices en asuntos que no eran de tu incumbencia, y ahora...

– Agradezco tu interés, de verdad. Pero esto es mucho más serio que pillar unos cuantos camellos.

– No será alguna clase de misión secreta, ¿no?

– No exactamente.

– Ya...Bueno, si consigo algo, te llamo.

– Gracias, Timmy. De verdad. Eres un sol.

– Te lo pienso cobrar en cervezas.

Gwen colgó y descubrió por fin que los niños la estaban mirando. Sin que eso la afectara, se quitó también la camiseta, ante la atenta mirada de Reagan, a quien su hermano tuvo que dar un golpe en la cabeza para que se molestara en disimular un poco. Medic, quien había estado asomado por la ventana junto a su paloma, se volvió.

– Se toma muchas molestias por encontrar a Demoman. ¿Ha probado en algún burdel? Siempre le gustaron las mujeres.

– Qué me vas a contar, amigo–refunfuñó Gwen, poniéndose unos pantalones viejos y una camiseta de promoción.

Medic esbozó una sonrisa.

– ¿Crees que es verdad que lo han torturado hasta la muerte?–preguntó Gwen. A Medic le pareció notar que había preocupación en su voz, disimulada a duras penas.

– Es posible. Bastante probable, en realidad. Así que espero que el interés que tenga usted con él sea "vivo o muerto".

– Pues no. Lo necesito vivo. Lo quiero vivo.

– Bueno. Quizás Scout se haya equivocado. Si no lo vio...No sería la primera vez que se usan trucos sucios como ese.

– ¿Tú crees que también han torturado a papá y a mamá, y a los chaches?–preguntó Reagan a Lincoln.

Gwen miró al niño y luego al mayor.

– Seguro que sí–contestó su hermano–. Pero no olvides una cosa, cadete: no hay tortura que pueda con nosotros.

Medic había tenido que ocuparse de los niños (muy a su pesar y obligado por la sangre que los ligaba a quien fue su mejor amigo), y nunca jamás había visto a Lincoln tener la mínima consideración con el pequeño. Pero en aquel momento, Lincoln dejó de ser el implacable instructor para reconfortar a su hermanito menor con una palmada en la espalda, y le pareció un bonito gesto. A eso le siguió una conversación sobre lo mucho que deseaban haber sido capturados ellos para escupir a sus captores a la cara y morir como mártires antes de traicionar a nadie. Medic rió por lo bajo y pasó a ignorarlos para irse a dormir.

* * *

Solo faltaba una hora para que Stella terminara el turno. Pero sintió la urgencia de ir al servicio, así que se levantó de su asiento en la recepción. Acababa de dar unos escasos cuatro pasos cuando una mujer de alrededor de cuarenta años, rubia, que llevaba ropa de diseño, acudió a su encuentro.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por u...?

Recibió un tiro en la cabeza. La pistola no hizo apenas ruido. La rubia entonces pasó por encima de ella en dirección al escritorio y comenzó a buscar.

Un hombre que llevaba un uniforme de la limpieza salió del baño y se encontró con el cadáver. Tenía lista una alfombra grande para esconderlo. Le habría venido bien algo de ayuda, pero la mujer tenía su propia labor y no le llevó tanto tiempo enrollar la alfombra y llevarla al pequeño cuarto de mantenimiento. Después, fregó la sangre del suelo.

Para cuando una pareja de huéspedes entró al hotel, no había rastro del crimen en la entrada y los dos se encontraban junto a las escaleras.

– Habitaciones 245 y 246–le indicó la mujer a su compañero.

Él asintió con la cabeza y empujó su carrito de la limpieza dentro del ascensor del servicio. Allí, junto con el mocho y la escoba, había un rifle.


	9. Chapter 9

Aquel lugar le traía innumerables recuerdos. No realmente buenos. Pero Spy no dejó que la nostalgia lo desconcentrara de su tarea.

Scout estaba en lo cierto: aterrados por los disparos y las explosiones, la gente había abandonado el área y no se había atrevido a volver ni dos décadas después de que los mercenarios se hubieran marchado. Por lo que pudo averiguar a través de un vigilante de una fábrica cercana, habían tratado de reanudar la actividad, pero hacía cosa de uno o dos años se había vuelto a oír...movimiento, así que dieron la estación por perdida. Así que muchos de los vagones estaban corroídos por el óxido, condenados a pudrirse allí.

Tampoco era momento de sucumbir a la tentación de encenderse un cigarrillo. Podría haber alguien por los alrededores.

Entró siguiendo un reguero de sangre, un poco como Hansel y Gretel con las miguitas de pan. Le llevó hasta las vías del andén número cuatro. A unos metros encontró numerosos casquillos de bala, de un calibre que solo había visto en armas pesadas. El Robot Heavy del que había hablado Scout. Sí, habían estado allí hacía poco.

Pero aquel lugar no estaba hecho para albergar prisioneros. A no ser que se modificara en aquellos últimos veinte años, claro. Podría haber sido así, ya que tenían libertad absoluta para hacer y deshacer lo que les viniera en gana. Para averiguarlo, le bastaría con dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Primero buscaría en las salas. Quizás...

Una llamada entró a su reloj.

– Letra...

– Detrás de ti.

El disparo le acertó en la base del cráneo.

Spy cayó inerte al suelo y el tirador se acercó a él cautelosamente. Uno nunca sabía con aquellos malditos tipos, en especial los espías. Los había estudiado. No se podía asumir nada con ellos. Por eso le pegó otro tiro en la frente. Como aquello siguió sin parecerle suficiente, le dio un golpecito con el pie y se inclinó para tomarle el pulso. Sí, estaba muerto. De hecho...

...Estaba demasiado frío.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tenía la punta de un revólver en la nuca.

– Su cara me es familiar–dijo Spy, acariciando entre sus dedos el Duplicante–. Sí...Usted fue el mensajero que me entregó el telegrama...Así que nos están siguiendo...Mjm...Pues ya que se ha tomado tantas confianzas, dígame, ¿para quién trabaja?

El hombre no contestó. Spy dio una vuelta a su alrededor sin dejar de apuntarle, para mirarlo a la cara. Se podía saber más de una persona por sus expresiones que por lo que pudiera salir de su boca.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con Gray Mann?

El hombre alzó los ojos hacia él. Y después se lanzó sobre él. Un movimiento que no le sirvió para herir a Spy o para escapar, sino únicamente para recibir un balazo en la cabeza.

Spy contempló el cadáver soltando un gruñido. Se llevó el reloj a los labios.

– No me dijo que tenía acceso a las cámaras de los viejos recintos.

– Lo tengo desde hace unas horas.

– De modo que ¿han estado utilizándolos?

– Sí, para rearmarse, adiestrar y agrupar a su personal...

– Nos enfrentamos a robots y a mercenarios humanos esta vez.

– Parece que aprendieron una lección: uno no puede fiarse solamente de máquinas.

– Se trata de algún afín a Gray Mann, ¿verdad? Los robots son su seña de identidad.

– No estoy segura de eso del todo, porque al pez gordo no se ha dejado ver por ninguna parte. Pero podría ser, y te diré por qué: ya que ha habido movimiento de nuevo en Nucleus, Coldfront y demás, he pensado en reactivar las cámaras de vigilancia de Coal Town. Y me he encontrado con que no tengo permiso para echar un vistazo. Vamos, que alguien ha modificado el sistema de vigilancia. Lo cual quiere decir que...

– Coal Town vuelve a estar operativo.

– Parece que no se molestaron en acondicionar ni proteger los otros puntos porque solo eran un lugar de paso. Los utilizaron para reclutar gente, almacenar armas y prisioneros, y luego se los llevaron a otro punto más conveniente. También supongo que no esperarían que nadie fuera a querer supervisar esas ruinas.

– Así que ¿cree usted que se llevaron al equipo a Coal Town?

– Apuesto que sí. Well solo fue una prisión provisional.

Spy asintió y, sin dar tiempo a que la otra hiciera un comentario más, echó a correr.

– Tengo que irme–le dijo antes de colgar.

Si los habían estado siguiendo, eso quería decir que probablemente supieran dónde se encontraban los demás. En otros tiempos habría confiado plenamente en la capacidad de Scout y Medic de ocuparse de visitantes indeseables, pero habían cambiado muchas cosas durante aquellos últimos dieciocho años.

* * *

Parecía que Minnie se había quedado dormida. Ojalá Irene hubiera podido decir lo mismo. Había conseguido echar una cabezada de un par de horas, pero se despertó y ya parecía que no conseguiría volver a conciliarlo.

Sintió que unas lágrimas calientes corrían por sus mejillas y no hizo nada por detenerlas, solo se aseguró de que no sorbía la nariz de forma demasiado ruidosa. Había albergado la esperanza de que Scout les trajera noticias de sus padres, pero no había sido así. Es más, lo que había contado sobre tortura y las condiciones en las que estaban los prisioneros solo sirvieron para que se preocupara aún más. Aprovechó que sus hermanos pequeños no la veían para desahogarse. Ser la mayor implicaba tener que ser fuerte. Pero ella estaba preparada para hacer comidas en ausencia de sus padres, que nada se rompiera, mas no algo como aquello.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió; aunque lo hizo calladamente, en aquel silencio Irene pudo escucharlo perfectamente. Los demás habrían llamado antes de entrar...¿O sería Spy?

Estuvo a punto de erguirse, convencida de que sólo podía ser él, que había vuelto antes de lo previsto, cuando, asustada, se quedó completamente quieta. Le había visto la cara gracias a una tenue luz que entraba por la ventana y no era él. Vestía un uniforme de mantenimiento, pero aquel debía de ser el primer hotel cuyo personal entraba de noche en las habitaciones, sin llamar y con un rifle en la mano.

El intruso no se había percatado de que ella estaba despierta. Desde una distancia, el hombre los contempló a los cuatro. Aquella visión hizo que Irene entrecerrara los ojos y sintiera escalofríos.

Finalmente, el hombre apuntó con su pistola a Scout. Eso animó a Irene a actuar.

Dando un grito y moviéndose lo más rápido posible, agarró una de sus zapatillas, que tenía en el suelo junto a la cama, y se la tiró. Dio gracias a todos los dioses, santos y ángeles que pudiera haber en el cielo cuando golpeó justamente en el arma, desviando el tiro.

El disparo despertó a todos los presentes. Scout saltó de la cama y con una rapidez que dejó impresionados a sus sobrinos, se enzarzó en un forcejeo con el atacante. Envalentonada, Irene no solo permitió que sus hermanos menores lo ayudaran a retenerlo; ella misma se unió a darle golpes. El hombre volvió a disparar, habría alcanzado a Minnie en la cara de no ser por que Scout agarró el cañón y lo desvió a tiempo.

Él terminó por arrebatarle el arma mientras los niños lo inmovilizaban de rodillas en el suelo, y lo apuntó con ella.

– Pedazo de hijo de puta...

Reagan entró corriendo por la puerta armado con el mando del televisor.

– ¡Oh, os han entrado a vosotros también! ¡Tío Ludwig dice que vengáis!

El mismo Medic apareció detrás de él apenas había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

– Vamos, daos prisa–les dijo a los Conagher.

Los chicos obedecieron al instante, animados por lo que Medic sujetaba en una mano: una sierra quirúrgica salpicada de sangre. Cuando salieron vieron a Gwen hablando con un grupo de clientes que había salido de sus habitaciones alertados por los disparos. Minnie se preguntó cómo demonios iba a salir de aquel embrollo.

Porque, a lo que a ella respectaba, no se le ocurría cómo se podría explicar el hombre al que mantenían cautivo en su habitación y la mujer que yacía muerta junto a una de las camas en la de Medic, Gwen y los Doe. Irene evitó que Wilbur se quedara mirando aquel cadáver cuya cabeza solamente permanecía unida a su cuello por unas fibras. Lincoln, por el contrario, animó a Reagan a que rebuscara en sus bolsillos. Incluso Arquímedes se acercó para pasearse por encima de la muerta.

– Alguien llamó al móvil de Gwen, fue gracias a eso que Medic se despertó y le hizo "¡zaas!" con la sierra en el cuello–les contó Reagan, generoso en gestos.

– Espera, ¿el tío duerme con esa cosa debajo de la almohada?–preguntó Minnie.

– Uy, sí. Dice que nunca se sabe. Por eso insiste en que llevemos algo encima. Desde lo que nos hicieron a nuestros padres y hermanos, Lincoln lleva la escopeta que le regaló el tío Misha por su cumple y yo una navaja. Mira. ¿A que es bonita? Es americana al cien por cien.

– Es un buen consejo–Minnie miró a Irene–. Podríamos habernos traído la escopeta del salón de estar. Qué fallo.

– Vale–suspiró Lincoln, poniéndose en pie–, esta señora no lleva identificación, pero sí una pistola de calibre 45 con silenciador. Pero creo que eso lo iba a usar si se ponía fea la cosa. Parece que quería matar a Medic mientras dormía con esto–mostró a sus primos una jeringa que contenía un líquido incoloro.

– Entonces, ¿ya no nos persiguen robots, sino personas?–preguntó Minnie.

– Bueno, tratándose de mercenarios, ¿cómo sabemos que no se trata de un...ajuste de cuentas, una banda rival o algo así?–replicó Irene.

– Robots, personas de carne y hueso y seguro que aliens también–dijo Lincoln–. Ahora que Scout ha escapado de sus garras y Spy ha ido a meter las narices, nos estarán lanzando todo lo que tienen.

Gwen entró a la habitación resoplando y con cierta prisa.

– Nos tenemos que ir de aquí cagando leches, antes de que vengan los gerentes. Lo siento, niños, pero toca hacer las maletas otra vez.

Los Doe pudieron cumplir la orden de inmediato, pero no así los Conagher. Ellos tuvieron que esperar a que Medic volviera a la habitación. Como Scout prácticamente no llevaba nada consigo, se había adelantado y había comenzado a hacer las maletas de sus sobrinos. A un lado se encontraba el cadáver del hombre que había entrado.

– Nos pidió que le pegáramos un tiro y, como no lo hicimos, se mordió la lengua–les contó–. Prefirió morir antes que abrir la boca...

Mientras recogían, tras un pequeño momento de silencio, Scout volvió a hablar:

– Lo siento por vosotros, toda la mierda por la que tenéis que pasar. Ya le he dicho a Medic que quizás vosotros, Lincoln y Reagan estaríais más seguros con algún familiar, pero dice que...

– No–le interrumpió Irene–. Lo que es nosotros, no tenemos a nadie más que al equipo RED. Y creo que en ningún lugar vamos a estar más protegidos que con vosotros.

– De todas formas, ¿tú crees que podríamos quedarnos quietos en un sitio cuando nuestros padres están presos?–añadió Minnie.

Scout asintió y no volvió a sacar el tema nunca más.

– Nos van a freír a preguntas como no nos demos prisa. Eso si no han llamado ya a la policía.

Pero para cuando se descubrieron los cadáveres horas más tarde, el grupo ya se encontraba en un autobús rumbo al Sur. Los clientes a los que se interrogó dijeron que una agente de policía les había asegurado que uno de los chavales tenía una película de acción con el volumen muy alto y ellos se lo creyeron porque tenían todos cara de pillos.

– Déjeme su móvil–le pidió Medic a Gwen–. Voy a intentar contactar con Spy.

Los muchachos se habían quedado dormidos. Reagan tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y Medic lo rodeó con un brazo.

– Letra–dijo por fin una voz conocida al otro lado de la línea.

– Escarlata–contestó Medic–. ¿Todo bien?

– Sí. ¿y vosotros? ¿Ha pasado algo por ahí?

– Alguien entró a nuestras habitaciones con propósitos nada amistosos, sí. Gracias por llamar en el momento preciso, por cierto. Tan oportuno como siempre.

– _De rien_. Vamos a tener que escondernos de la gente a partir de ahora.

– ¿Qué has averiguado?

– Que Well parece ser una mera parada, que la actividad se concentra en Coal Town.

– ¿Gray, entonces?

– Si no él, algún nostálgico.

– Con lo que me apetece volver a pasar por eso una vez más...Bueno, ¿y qué propones que hagamos?

– Hacerle una visita a Hale para equiparnos como es debido y advertirle. Si vuelven a la carga, debe saberlo.


	10. Chapter 10

– Pyro. Gracias por venir.

Heavy cerró los ojos. No era un hombre que albergara esperanzas, nunca lo había hecho, pero esperaba que aquella mala bestia de Pyro los hubiera podido rechazar cuando fueron a por ella. ¿Estarían Medic y Spy allí también? ...¿Habría caído todo el equipo? No habría sabido decir si eso habría sido bueno o malo.

En su celda, Dell alzó la cabeza y se puso lentamente en pie. "Pyro", vocalizaron sus labios.

No oyó ninguna palabra por su parte ni de los labios de la interlocutora, porque Pyro no dio pie a que la convencieran. La rabia que había cocinado a fuego lento estalló en cuanto tuvo frente a sí a quien había destrozado su paz y la de su familia. Quienes se encontraban en las celdas oyeron un grito salvaje.

Y, acto seguido, un disparo.

– ¡Pyro! ¡PYRO!

Engineer dio vueltas sobre sí mismo, tanteando las paredes sin encontrar una salida, llamándola sin descanso.

– Traed al ingeniero.

La luz entró en la celda de sopetón, dejando aturdido a Dell. Un Soldier mecánico lo arrastró fuera de ella y a través de un largo pasillo desnudo y vacío. Dell no dejó de revolverse ni de gritar el nombre de Pyro.

Lo llevaron a la misma sala donde había tenido lugar el encuentro días antes. Allí yacía su mujer, retorcida en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago. El causante, el Robot Sniper que la había llevado hasta allí y que aún sujetaba un rifle en sus manos. Dell trató de lanzarse hacia ella, pero el Soldier le impidió moverse y a él solo le quedó patalear en el aire y gritar.

– ¡Pyro! ¡Pyro! ¡Pyro!

– El Mecha Sniper tenía órdenes de disparar si se alteraba demasiado, supongo que lo comprenderá. Pero no tema, señor Conagher. Contamos con varios Medics. Pueden salvarla...

Dell dejó de luchar. Su respiración era temblorosa. Estaba exhausto. Ya no podía más.

– ...Si promete colaborar...

Soldier había deseado encontrarse de nuevo frente a frente con esa mujer, aunque solo fuera su imagen en una pantalla, para hacerla pedazos con su puño.

"No, Engie, no caigas. Sé fuerte, maldita sea..."

Dell no respondió de inmediato. Su cuerpo, incluyendo su cerebro, parecía haber dejado de funcionar. Se obligó a dar una respuesta antes de que la proposición expirara, presionado por la sangre que no dejaba de manar del estómago de Pyro. Ella se volvió hacia él con una mirada implorante.

– ...Haré...lo que quiera...

Soldier negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

– Ha hecho lo más sensato, señor. Su amigo Demoman se resistió y solo le sirvió para encontrar la muerte. En cuanto al Scout, creyó que podría escapar, y no consiguió sino correr su misma suerte. Ya se han perdido suficientes vidas.

Sniper se mordió el labio inferior.

Aquello era suficiente. Con solo pulsar un botón, quienes permanecían en sus celdas volvieron a quedar incomunicados y sordos. Y al pulsar otro, un Robot Medic entró a la habitación, tomó a Pyro en sus brazos sin esfuerzo alguno, con delicadeza, y salió de la sala. Aunque Dell quiso seguirla y no separarse de ella nunca más, y podría haberlo hecho porque el Robot Soldier lo había soltado, no fue capaz de levantarse del suelo.

– De acuerdo. Mis Medics le devolverán la buena forma física. Le mostrarán todo lo que debe saber. Después, comenzará a trabajar. Su principal tarea será la de mantener y mejorar los robots, pero antes hay un asunto del que debe ocuparse. Su viejo amigo Medic. Creemos que sus hijos pueden haberse reunido con él. Usted lo comprobará. Vea esto como una oportunidad para volver a verlos y ponerlos a salvo. Tráiganos al Medic.

Dell no reaccionó.

– No creo que sea necesario decirle que debe tener mucho cuidado con lo que hace. Tiene las vidas de muchas personas en sus manos.


	11. Chapter 11

– Huir, huir, huir todo el tiempo. ¡Pues vaya! Si esto es ser mercenario, definitivamente prefiero ser dependienta de una mercería–protestó Minnie con los brazos cruzados.

– Estoy de acuerdo. No sé por qué tenemos que huir–asintió Lincoln–. ¡Lo suyo sería que nos enfrentáramos al enemigo frente a frente, sin tonterías!

– Bueno, a eso vamos. A atacar–les dijo Gwen–. Pero ahora no estamos en condiciones de enfrentarnos a nadie, y menos a un ejército, que es lo que nos encontraremos con toda probabilidad. Por eso vamos a ver a Saxton Hale.

– ¿Quién es Saxton Hale?–preguntó Irene.

– Quién es Saxton Hale, qué hacían nuestros padres...¿Es que no sabéis nada?–espetó Lincoln, lo cual le valió un guantazo por parte de Minnie. (Aunque, en el fondo, tenía razón: sus padres no les habían contado nada de nada y ahora estaban más que perdidos en ese barullo de nombres y fechas).

– Saxton Hale es el dueño de Mann Co.–les explicó Gwen pacientemente–. Les proporcionaba a vuestros padres el armamento que usaban en sus batallas. Hace dieciocho años, Gray Mann lo apartó de su puesto y adquirió todo el poder sobre la compañía.

– Gray Mann...El de los Robots, ¿no?–preguntó Reagan desde el cohete a monedas que había junto a las puertas automáticas de la tienda.

– Sí.

– ¿Ese Hale nos dará lo que necesitamos? ¿Seguro?–preguntó Minnie.

– Seguro. Vuestros padres lo ayudaron a recuperar Mann Co., así que no se negará a echar una mano ahora que la amenaza ha vuelto. Y si es verdad lo que dicen de él, estará más que encantado de patear unos cuantos traseros él mismo.

Scout y Medic salieron por fin con todo lo necesario: tiendas de campaña, sacos de dormir, un hornillo, comida...

– Ah, y también he cogido _Bonk!_. Estaba al 3x2.

Quizás habrían llegado antes tomando un avión, pero después de lo ocurrido hacía dos noches, ni los niños contemplaron esa opción. De modo que, en lugar de en un hotel, una pensión de carretera o una casa de alquiler, esa noche descansaron al raso. Aunque no fue del gusto de todos, Wilbur notó cómo su ánimo mejoraba sustancialmente desde que montaron el campamento. No había ido de acampada desde hacía tres años y aquello le traía muchos recuerdos: las nubes tostadas, su padre tocando la guitarra, las estrellas sobre sus cabezas, los sonidos de la naturaleza y los animales a su alrededor...No era lo mismo, pero, en cierto modo, sí que estaban en familia.

Cocinaron la carne en el fuego mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte. Scout tenía en su regazo el arma que había arrebatado al atacante en el hotel, por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Y se veía que volver a empuñar un rifle le traía a la mente numerosos recuerdos.

– Imagínatelo–le contaba a Reagan, el único que tenía paciencia para escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de su tío como balas de una ametralladora–: nueve bestias contra mí, yo llevaba el maletín a mis espaldas, no veía a un maldito compañero que me pudiera echar una mano, tenía que acertar cada disparo porque no tenía más munición. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

– ¡Correr! ¡Correr como una liebre en una cacería!–botó Reagan. Se podía decir que vivía la situación como si estuviera allí.

– ¡Y eso es lo que hice yo! ¡Correr como un condenado! ¡Ni siquiera me paré cuando se me puso un tío delante: le pasé por encima!

Medic dio de comer a Arquímedes en su mano y luego se volvió hacia Irene.

– Te veo tristona.

– Estoy bien. Es solo que los desajustes de sueño...

– Sí, claro. Mañana por la tarde, si todo va bien, estaremos en las oficinass de Mann Co. Descansaremos, nos armaremos y liberaremos a vuestros padres. He estado pensando en ello y supongo que vosotros cinco tendréis que colaborar. Vuestros padres probablemente nos maten por poneros en peligro, pero no hay otra opción.

– No, está bien. Queremos ayudar como sea.

– Ya somos bastante pocos como para despreciar unas cuantas manos más...Ahora que lo pienso–Medic se ajustó las gafas y miró a su sobrina con una expresión que la encandiló, porque ella lo había visto sonreír un poco en alguna ocasión, pero aquella era una sonrisa sincera y muy ancha–, la señorita Penn me ha contado que quieres ser enfermera.

– Sí...Si los regalos que nos mandabas tenían como propósito meternos el gusanillo por la medicina, desde luego conmigo lo conseguiste.

– No era mi intención. Simplemente pensé que ya os compraban bastantes peluchitos, muñecas y tonterías de esas. Pero me alegro de que así sea. Ser Medic es un trabajo muy duro e ingrato. "¡Medic!" por aquí, "¡Medic!" por acá, hasta que te vuelven loco. Todos los tiros van a ti y tus compañeros se enfadan si no les curas las pupitas. Y no entienden que tengas que ocuparte de ocho grandísimos _dummkopfs_ y de tu propio trasero. Se avecina una buena, y me da la sensación de que voy a tener mucho trabajo. No solo curando. Después de obligarme a volver a esta locura, no voy a quitarme el gusto de hacer rodar unas cuantas cabezas. Estaría bien tener a alguien que me ayude a taponar heridas, cortar miembros y avisarme del movimiento que haya.

– Yo...Me halaga que hayas pensado en mí...Sería estupendo, pero...Yo nunca he hecho algo así...Les he puesto tiritas y mercromina a mis hermanos, pero no es lo mismo un raspón que lo que...

– Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

– Bueno...Sí tú crees que puedo ser útil...

– Claro que sí.

– Ya. Porque soy hija de...

– No. Confío en ti porque veo una mente inquieta. Lo cual es mucho decir en los tiempos que corren, y con la gente que frecuentamos.

Eso lo dijo volviéndose hacia Scout y Reagan, quienes, por algún motivo, se estaban dando cabezazos mientras reían, el grande como una hiena y el chico como un mono.

– Eh, pues si ella te ayuda, yo quiero montar centinelas–Minnie irrumpió en la conversación–. Lo digo en serio. Papá me enseñó a hacerlo. Si el tal Hale me da las herramientas, yo lleno esas cafeteras de plomo.

– ¡Así me gusta!–exclamó Medic–. Sois las dos muy buenas chicas.

Wilbur miró a su tío con morritos.

– Tú también eres un buen chico–le dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro y eso bastó para contentarlo.

Quedaba preguntarse qué haría con él, demasiado blando como para unirse a la carnicería, pero seguro que encontrarían algo que pudiera hacer. Ya pensarían en ello.

– ¿Cuándo veremos a Spy?–preguntó Reagan a Lincoln antes de arrancar un trozo de carne y mascarlo.

– Pronto, supongo–le contestó él.

– Aunque sea un finolis, me cae bien.

– No es mal tipo–asintió Gwen, y luego se dirigió a Scout–. Me ha contado que te metes mucho con él. Pobre hombre.

– Tengo mis razones–se defendió él–. La principal es que es un gilipollas.

– Ay, nene–Gwen le dio un cariñoso pellizquito en el cuello que Reagan notó que Scout recibía con una sonrisa.

Terminaron de cenar y Spy aún no había dado señales de vida. Scout insistió a los niños en que no tenían nada que temer, que seguro que estaba bien, y les contó historias increíbles sobre él, aunque sin dejar de ponerlo como un excéntrico imbécil y gruñón. Se fueron a dormir temprano para salir lo más pronto posible, aunque, por supuesto, uno de ellos se quedaría de guardia.

Ese alguien fue Medic, aunque no realmente por iniciativa propia, sino por obligación. Sin embargo, terminó por alegrarse un poco de que le hubiera tocado a él, porque aquello le dio tiempo para descansar de aquella chiquillería ruidosa. Arquímedes, fiel a él, se posó sobre su hombro y se hizo una bolita. Aprovechó también para inhalar un poco más de vapor de la pistola médica. Lo ayudaría a mantenerse despierto. Y también pensaría durante un rato con libertad.

Era probable que en unos días tanto alguno de sus compañeros como él acabaran muertos. No obstante, la idea de volver a enfrentarse a los ejércitos de Gray, o incluso de morir en el intento, no le asustaban. Supuso que eso era un signo inequívoco de que se había hecho viejo, como de que no había pasado por todo lo que había pasado en balde. Eso sí, aun con la idea de la muerte rondando su cabeza o la vejez, le quedaban ganas y energías para llevarse a unos cuantos por delante.

No le dio tiempo a pensar más. Un sonido de pasos lo alertó. Medic se puso en pie, haciendo que Arquímedes se despertara y batiera sus alas, y agarró el rifle.

Tenía frente a sí a un fantasma.

– Lo siento, Doc.

El alemán no pudo reaccionar.

Wilbur salió de la tienda siendo capaz a duras penas de abrir los ojos. Las ganas de hacer pis habían interrumpido su sueño.

Se quedó helado cuando vio a Medic en el suelo, a Arquímedes ululando en el suelo cerca de él y junto a ellos a...

– ¿Papá?

Esa barba rubia en la que el tiempo había comenzado a poner canas. Esos ojos azules. Esa cabeza pelada. El corazón de Wilbur botó.

¡Era él! ¡Solo podía ser él!

– ¡Papi! ¡Papi!

Quiso correr y abrazarlo, pero aquello era algo que tenían que ver sus hermanas. No se lo iban a creer. Wilbur entró de nuevo a la tienda con la velocidad de un misil y se lanzó sobre sus hermanas, casi aplastándolas.

– ¡Minnie! ¡Ri Ri! ¡Despertad! ¡Papá está aquí! ¡Papá ha venido!

Las chicas se despertaron dando un bote. No se lo creyeron, insistían en que aquello debía de haber sido un sueño.

– ¡Está afuera!

Al final, Irene se puso las gafas y se asomó fuera de la tienda. Cuando salieron, sin embargo, no había nadie.

– ¿Papá?–llamó Wilbur, dando una vuelta por los alrededores.

No podía explicárselo.

– Pero estaba aquí...Yo lo he visto. No era un sueño. ¿A que no era un sueño, Arquímedes?

El ave inclinó la cabeza desde el suelo.

– Espera, ¿y el tío?–preguntó Minnie.

Gwen se asomó desde el interior de su tienda.

– ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?–preguntó.

– ¡He visto a papá! ¡Estaba aquí!–le dijo Wilbur.

– Pues Medic no–añadió Minnie–. No lo veo por ninguna parte.

– Mierda...Mierda, mierda, mierda...–Gwen se asomó al interior de la tienda–. ¡Scout! ¡Despierta!

A Scout le costó despertarse, pero Gwen se espabiló de inmediato y salió presta de la tienda.

– Chicos, meteos dentro de la tienda con vuestros primos. Ya. Corred. Seguro que fue un Robot Spy con el aspecto de vuestro padre. ¡Scout! ¡Se han llevado a Medic, Scout!

Los Doe también se habían despertado a causa del ruido y cuando los Conagher entraron a su tienda, le pidieron a Wilbur que contara con pelos y señales todo lo que habían visto.

– ¿Esas cosas pueden disfrazarse?–Minnie estaba aterrada. Se aferró a su hermano pequeño y no lo soltó–. ¡Hostia puta, podría haberte matado!

– ¡No era ningún robot! ¡Era papi! ¡De verdad!–insistía Wilbur.

– Son copias perfectas, no hay manera de diferenciarlos–dijo Lincoln–. Joder...Pues sin Medic estamos buenos...

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?–preguntó Minnie.

– Supongo que tendremos que darnos prisa por llegar a Mann Co. Está visto que saben en todo momento dónde estamos.

Tanto él como Reagan tenían valor corriendo por sus venas, sus padres les habían enseñado desde que nacieron a no tener miedo bajo ninguna circunstancia, por muy fea que pareciera, pero los Conagher no habían tenido esa clase de herencia, así que se quedaron encogidos y muy callados.


	12. Chapter 12

Ahora más que nunca Spy necesitaba una buena dosis de nicotina. Tras exhalar el humo se cubrió la cara con una mano y contestó a Gwen:

– Dad un rodeo. Tratad de ser impredecibles y evitad caminos cortos.

– ¿Crees que eso nos ayudará?

– La verdad, no lo sé. Quizás. Pero habrá que intentarlo.

– Sí, supongo. Aunque preferiría estar rodeada de toda la gente posible. Aunque, visto lo visto, eso no los amedrentará...Oye, Spy.

Gwen se volvió por un instante hacia los chicos y cuando vio que ninguno le prestaba atención añadió:

– ¿De verdad crees que no fue ningún robot? ¿Que ese era el verdadero Engineer, el de carne y hueso?

– Ya oíste a Scout. Ofrecieron a los prisioneros unirse a su bando.

– Pero ¿cómo iba a aceptar?

– No lo des por imposible. Todos los hombres tienen un límite.

– Esto se está poniendo muy feo, Spy. Sé que no quieres que mis compañeros de Reno se involucren en esto, pero...Al menos dimes que vas a venir pronto.

– Te lo puedo decir, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a poder cumplirlo. Ya te lo he dicho: estoy de camino. Nos reuniremos en Mann. Co.

Spy oyó cómo Gwen suspiraba.

– Hazme un favor, pásame a Scout.

– Voy.

Gwen se reunió de nuevo con el grupo y le pasó el móvil a Scout, quien se apartó por orden de Spy para escuchar lo que éste quería decirle.

– Jeremy.

– Dime.

– Si encontráis una armería por el camino, coged cartuchos para el arma que robasteis, no vayáis a necesitar disparar y os quedéis cortos de munición.

– Vale, ahora dime algo que no sea evidente.

– ¿Te hicieron algún examen con rayos x en el hospital?

– Eh, sí.

– ¿Y no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal?

– No.

– Bueno, de todas formas no estaría de más que te hicieras un segundo examen, que te palparas o lo que sea. Hay que estar seguros de que no tienes ningún dispositivo de localización en alguna parte de tu cuerpo.

– Jesús, Spy, ¿crees que...?

– Sí. No sabes lo que te hicieron mientras estabas sin conocimiento.

– Eh...Vale..,Me haré un chequeo por si las moscas, para quedarnos tranquilos. ¿Algo más?

– Sí. Ya le he dicho a Gwen que sospecho que quien se llevó a Medic era el verdadero Engineer.

– Pero ¿cómo va Engie a hacer eso, hombre? ¿Qué dic...?

– Calla y escucha. No confiéis en nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

– ¿Eso me autoriza a darte un puñetazo en la napia si te veo, por si acaso?

– Exactamente.

– Ah, ¿sí? Vaya...Bueno...De acuerdo...

– Os veré en unas horas, con un poco de suerte. Tened cuidado.

– Eh, Spy. Tú también ten cuidado. No quiero perder yo también a mi...

Ahí murió la frase; Spy no insistió en que la terminara, aunque en sus labios se formó una sonrisa. Colgó sin más.

Como el cigarrillo estaba casi consumido por completo, lo terminó con una larga calada y lo tiró fuera del vagón. Odiaba tener que ensuciar su traje sentándose sobre aquel suelo sucio, pero en aquella posición no llamaba demasiado la atención. Seguía teniendo el reloj a mano por si algún revisor se acercaba para comprobar el estado de la mercancía.

Aquel tren paraba en una estación a cuatro kilómetros aproximadamente de las oficinas generales de Mann Co. Teniendo en cuenta los posibles retrasos, poniéndose en el caso más catastrófico, podría llegar allí a las nueve horas y quince minutos de ese mismo día. Lo cual estaba muy bien. Pero a pesar de esa buena perspectiva se encontraba terriblemente inquieto por las noticias que le habían llegado.

Quizás fue por eso, por esa preocupación que tenía que alejar a menudo de su mente como una mosca molesta, por lo que se percató demasiado tarde del movimiento. Apuntó con su arma al Robot Spy que se deslizaba por el techo del vagón, aún translúcido, pero éste se lanzó sobre él antes de que pudiera disparar.

* * *

Reagan llevaba al hombro a Arquímedes. La paloma lo había elegido como su nuevo humano de compañía, y eso que Reagan lo acariciaba de una forma más bien tosca. Por su parte, Irene llevaba consigo el equipaje de Medic, que se componía principalmente de la sierra quirúrgica y la pistola médica. Lo hacía con cierta reverencia, como si se tratara de objetos de gran valor de los que Medic la había nombrado depositaria. En cierto modo, quizás fuera así. Él quería que fuera su ayudante. Cuando el maestro no está, el ayudante es quien se hace cargo de la situación, ¿no es cierto?

– A partir de ahora, no nos separaremos ni para ir al baño–oyó decir a Gwen.

Se la notaba tensa. Hasta que volviera Spy, ella y Scout quedaban al mando. Aunque cumplía bien con su responsabilidad, desde luego no se imaginó en ningún momento que tendría que asumirla. Valoraba enormemente la capacidad de Spy y de Medic para salir indemnes de cualquier situación, y las circunstancias habían mostrado que no era así. Ya fuera por la edad, que restaba facultades, o porque el enemigo aquella vez era más duro de pelar, o puede que una combinación de ambos, uno de los veteranos había caído. Gwen rezó por volver a ver a Spy pronto. Solo por asegurarse de que la situación no era tan extrema.

– ¿Nos falta mucho para llegar?–preguntó Reagan.

Oh, no, por Dios, que los niños no se pusieran pesados. Ahora no.

– ¿Ves esa carretera?–le indicó Scout–. Si la seguimos, en menos de dos horas más o menos estaremos allí.

– Entonces estamos súper cerca–dijo Minnie sin poder ocultar su alivio.

Scout se ofreció a llevar a Reagan sobre sus hombros, pero él rechazó la oferta, diciendo que era un tipo duro y que no le asustaba una buena marcha. Curiosamente, eran él y su hermano quienes mejor resistían aquella marcha. Ni la falta de sueño, ni los continuos transbordos ni las caminatas habían conseguido minar su ánimo. Scout iba bien porque estaba acostumbrado a aquellas palizas, pero tenía en mente pedirle a Hale una cama sobre la que tumbarse y dormir durante medio día en cuanto le viese.

El móvil de Gwen sonó.

¿Había pasado algo?, aquella fue la pregunta que se les pasó a todos por la mente. Spy decía todo lo que tenía que decir en una misma llamada y luego podían pasar días hasta que volvían a comunicarse con él. Si había algo más que tuviera que decir, esperaban que al menos fuera bueno.

Pero Gwen se percató de que conocía el número que aparecía en la pantalla.

– Dime, Tim.

Los demás se tranquilizaron y siguieron caminando. Claro que no podía ser Spy. Él ya lo había dicho: lo verían en Mann Co.

– Gwen, he encontrado a DeGroot. Pero no sé si son buenas o malas noticias.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Gwen se tornó tan chocada que se mantuvieron a la escucha, a ver si podían captar algo.

– ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?

La vieron apretar los labios y respirar hondo.

– Vale...Sí...De acuerdo. Entonces ¿aún no...? Claro...Gracias, Tim. Gracias de corazón.

La joven colgó. Tardó en darle una explicación al grupo.

– Han encontrado a Demoman. Tenías razón, Scout. Lo han matado.


	13. Chapter 13

Medic permanecía impasible, tranquilo incluso. Quizás un poco irritado por el golpe que se había llevado al caer al suelo inconsciente y las circunstancias en que se encontraba, pero, en definitiva, permanecía en completa calma. Miró a su interlocutora a los ojos.

– Se ha escondido bien estos últimos años.

– Por la cuenta que me trae. Me buscan en seis países–comentó con una sonrisita.

– Estamos al corriente de ello. Por eso me alegro de tenerlo aquí por fin. Aunque ha sido muy discreto en cuanto a sus descubrimientos, es toda una eminencia. Lo admiro. Sinceramente.

– Va a conseguir que me sonroje. Pero hay otra cosa que debería saber de mí, y es que no me gustan los rodeos.

– De acuerdo. Seré directa, entonces. Necesitamos que nos haga un favor. No será complicado para usted: dispondrá de todo el tiempo y los recursos que necesite. El dinero no es problema.

– ¿Tengo elección?

– Por supuesto que sí.

– Supongo que colaborar con ustedes o la muerte.

– Es usted muy perspicaz, doctor.

Incluso ante esa afirmación, Medic sonrió.

– Claro.

– Aunque permítame añadir un matiz: estaría sacrificando su vida...y la de sus jóvenes amigos.

La expresión de Medic se congeló. Aunque su sonrisa no varió ni un ápice, su interlocutora por fin había conseguido tocar ese botoncito.

– Es usted muy valiente. No tiene problema en morir. Pero ¿está igual de dispuesto a desprenderse de la vida de los hijos de sus compañeros? ¿Su familia, en cierto modo? ¿Jóvenes que confiaron en usted? ¿Cree usted que sus compañeros...se lo perdonarían?

Medic hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerle la mirada.

– ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

– Usted trajo a un compañero de entre los muertos. Lo único que le pido es que lo vuelva a hacer.

Entró un Robot Heavy a la sala, portando lo que parecía un arcón metálico. Lo dejó en el suelo con cuidado frente a Medic y lo abrió.

El alemán se encontró frente al cadáver perfectamente embalsamado de Gray Mann.

El viejo parecía sumido en un sueño harto desagradable y sujetaba entre sus dedos un tarro en el que estaba conservado su cerebro.

– Traiga a mi padre de vuelta.

* * *

A nadie se le ocurrió protestar porque se estaban desviando casi cien kilómetros del camino cuando ya estaban llegando. No hubo una sola palabra de protesta. De hecho, no hubo una sola palabra.

El depósito de cadáveres se encontraba a poca distancia del lugar que Scout había conocido como Gorge. Allí, precisamente, fue donde encontraron a Demo. Uno de los gerentes se lo contó todo a Gwen: un grupo de chavales se había colado en las instalaciones para hacer el tonto, porque uno le había tirado la gorra dentro al otro o algo así, y se encontraron el cuerpo flotando boca arriba sobre la poca agua que quedaba bajo el puente que conectaba los dos edificios. Los muchachos no habrían dicho nada a nadie de no ser por la conciencia intranquila de uno de ellos. Como el hombre no llevaba encima nada que lo pudiera identificar, se consultó con la policía, y finalmente se lo identificó como un viejo prófugo de la justicia, Tavish DeGroot.

Gwen escuchó en silencio todo lo que el encargado le dijo. Por suerte, él le contó todo lo que sabía sin necesidad de que ella tuviera que hacer ninguna pregunta. Estaba más que dispuesto a colaborar con la policía.

No habían podido hacerle la autopsia porque tenían en sus manos un asunto harto desagradable y mediático que requería toda su concentración, pero en unas horas estaban seguros de que podrían abrir el cuerpo para determinar la causa de la muerte. El examen preliminar en la escena del crimen determinaba que llevaba varios días ahí, y que la causa de la muerte se debía probablemente al desangrado. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que los muchachos hubieran movido el cadáver, así que el ahogamiento era una posibilidad. Es decir, que a pesar de su aspecto, sus heridas no lo mataron al instante.

Gwen le dijo una excusa al gerente y éste le dio permiso para echarle un vistazo al muerto. Llevaba años persiguiéndolo, le dijo, y necesitaba saber todo lo referente en cuanto a su muerte, así que quería echarle un vistazo a su cadáver. Cuando el hombre se marchó para dejarla que trabajara tranquilamente, Gwen coló a Scout y los muchachos en la sala.

El grupo se agrupó alrededor de la camilla de la cámara frigorífica. Gwen fue la encargada de retirar la sábana que lo cubría.

El tío Tav tenía unas cuantas arrugas más desde la última vez que lo vieron, pero en definitiva el alcohol lo había conservado bien. A Irene le impactó tanto ver al simpático escocés de un color azulado, hinchado y con el cuerpo repleto de perforaciones, una de ellas en el cráneo, que sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le humedecieron. Las heridas que le habían hecho no habían sido letales, según habían dicho; es decir, que lo habían dejado allí, completamente indefenso, hasta que se desangró. El tío Tav, muerto de aquella forma...Qué horrible...

Wilbur observó que Gwen apartó la mirada del muerto y se apartaba hasta un rincón, con la garganta subiendo y bajando. Se mantenía firme y enfadada, pero parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Scout se sorbió la nariz, mirando a su viejo compañero y amigo. No podía creerlo. Simplemente, no podía creerlo. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, de los líos de los que habían salido...Jamás habría pensado que llegara el día en que vería a Demo en una morgue. "Siempre pensé que el alcohol te mataría, socio, pero me equivoqué..."

Le vinieron a la mente aquellos días ya lejanos en que a las cinco de la mañana su compañero ya estaba aferrado a una botella de ron como un bebé a la teta de su madre. Sus bromas cuando los enemigos los tenían bien jodidos. Su risa cuando los bombardeaba y hacía llover del cielo pedazos sangrantes. Aquellos chistes tan malos que le gustaba contar. Oh, y cuando se echaba a llorar, diciendo que era un monstruo cíclope y negro al que nadie quería. El mejor compañero que uno habría podido desear. No. Amigo. Más que su compañero, era su amigo. Y ahora, ahí estaba, tendido sobre una fría camilla, su único ojo cerrado para siempre. El otro estaría en alguna dimensión desconocida, tocando los cojones como siempre.

– No me lo creo...No puede estar muerto.

Lincoln lo miró. Odiaba que la gente murmurara. La siguiente vez, Scout repitió sus palabras en voz más alta, para que Lincoln no tuviera queja y todos los demás lo pudieran oír.

– No puede estar muerto...

Irene no pudo soportarlo más y se le escaparon algunas lágrimas.

– No me creo que estés muerto–Scout se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Demo y le habló directamente a la cara–. Nos hemos enfrentado a brujos, a robots gigantes, a fantasmas, a esqueletos...Y tú siempre has salido tan pancho...No puedes haber muerto...Así no...De esta forma no...

Minnie quiso posar su mano sobre su hombro, pero terminó por retroceder y rodear con sus brazos a Wilbur y Reagan, quienes miraban a su tío como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Es que lo estaba. Había perdido la cabeza.

– Vamos, Scout, no me jodas...–protestó Gwen desde su rincón.

– Tú me dijiste que querías palmarla hecho pedazos por la dinamita, como muchos de tu familia–Scout continuó hablando al muerto, ahora con sus manos apoyadas sobre su pecho. Su tono de voz cada vez era más elevado–. O de un infarto después de una noche de sexo salvaje. O viejo y bebido hasta las trancas en una tasca de mala muerte en Escocia. Tú no puedes morir así...

– Scout, por favor...

– Me cago en la puta, claro que no puedes estar muerto. Esto es un susto. Solamente uno de esos sustos que nos llevábamos, cuando te quedabas traspuesto, que Medic aprovechaba para abrirte en canal. Tiene que ser eso, ¡tiene que ser eso!

Los chicos se apartaron cuando Scout comenzó a presionar el pecho de Demoman.

– ¡Scout, me cago en todo, ¿qué haces?!–Gwen corrió hacia él.

Scout la apartó de un empujón y siguió. Si hubiera tenido una botella de alcohol a mano, se la habría vertido en la boca y luego la habría estrellado en su cabeza.

– ¡Scout! ¡Déjalo!–le gritaba Gwen. Le llegó a dar un puñetazo en la cara y Scout siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

– ¡Vamos, Demo, levántate! ¡Levántate, Demo! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda!

Sus maniobras eran cada vez más violentas. Llegó a un punto en que lo que estaba haciendo era directamente darle golpes. Gwen se le echó encima y lo tiró al suelo.

Entonces, el cadáver tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Irene, Lincoln y Reagan chillaron.

– ¡Demo!–exclamó Scout, levantándose del suelo.

El escocés se irguió con dificultad y miró a su alrededor completamente desconcertado. Su ojo se fijó en cada uno de los que se encontraban en la sala, los observó detenidamente, hasta llegar a Scout, el único al que reconocía.

– ¿S-Scout?–preguntó con voz ronca.

Scout se apoyó en la camilla y se golpeó la frente con su borde suavemente, mordiéndose un labio. Sus ojos aún estaban húmedos.

– Ya sabía que morir así no era propio de ti...

– ¿Morir? ¿Qué...? Espera...Esa bruja...Esa...¡Mann! ¡Me los encontré de camino a casa! ¡Me dejaron grogui y me llevaron a esa celda de ratas...! ¡Olivia Mann! ¡Como no quise unirme a ella, sus bichos me dejaron como un colador! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y qué hacen aquí esos críos?

– Tranquilo, tranquilo, tío. Son los hijos de Engie y Pyro y de Soldier.

Demoman se volvió de nuevo hacia los chicos. Ellos se acercaron un poco, pero no demasiado. El tío estaba aún bastante aturdido y nervioso.

– Nunca he necesitado más un trago en mi vida...

– Ya, ya lo sé. Te tendrían a base de agua y comida de verdad, ¿no? Tú tranquilo, ya encontraremos una licorería por el camino. Te pondrás bien.

Scout le dio una palmada en la espalda con una sonrisa que apenas podía reflejar lo aliviado que se sentía. Aún temblaba un poco.

Gwen se había mantenido a una cierta distancia hasta que finalmente se creyó que Demoman estaba vivo, que su cerebro funcionaba con más o menos normalidad. Ya pensaría en lo que acababa de pasar más tarde. Había esperado durante mucho tiempo aquel momento. Era gracioso: tanto tiempo soñando con el momento en que lo encontraría y ahora le costaba moverse.

Se acercó y Demoman se fijó en aquella señorita.

– Tavish Finnegan DeGroot. Te he estado buscando desde hace ocho años.

Demoman no pareció saber qué decir o hacer. Finalmente, se decantó por sonreír.

– Ah, ¿sí?–ronroneó.

– Sí.

– Si eres un ángel que quiere llevarme al cielo, yo con gusto me vuelvo a parar el corazón.

– No soy ningún ángel. Mi nombre es Gwen Penn. Agente del Estado de Nevada. En 1965 pasaste la noche en Las Vegas para fundirte un dinero que habías ganado indebidamente en un casino ilegal; te tiraste a dos mujeres en el asiento de atrás de un vehículo robado del que te deshiciste en el desierto, cuyo maletero estaba cargado de explosivos; le pusiste una espada milenaria en el cuello a un barman que te sirvió un cóctel poco cargado; ocupaste una suite tras haber tirado por la ventana al huésped, un senador...

La sonrisa se le borró de golpe al antiguo mercenario.

– E-Espera, espera...Eso fue hace mucho tiempo...Todo eso tiene que haber prescrito–Demoman agitó las manos.

– Y una mierda ha prescrito, _**papá**_.

Se oyó un chillido raro, que resultó ser una risa que se les escapó a Wilbur y a Reagan al ver cómo la mandíbula de Demoman caía de golpe, igual que los dibujos animados que echaban por la televisión. Y la del tío Jeremy no resultaba menos divertida.


	14. Chapter 14

Como recompensa por haber traído a Medic, a Dell se le permitió hacerle una breve visita a Pyro con el fin de calmar su ansiedad respecto a su estado.

La tenían en una habitación que era tan gris como el resto del edificio. Ni una de sus paredes estaba desprovista de estanterías, que contenían frascos vacíos o llenos de líquido de diferentes colores y pedazos de...a saber qué, instrumental quirúrgico cuyo fin no parecía tanto salvar vidas como quitarlas de la forma más dolorosa posible, libros y aparatos tanto modernos como antiguos. Tres Robot Medics iban de acá para allá, enfrascados en diversas tareas, sobre todo de inventario. Uno de ellos dejaba sus quehaceres de vez en cuando para supervisar a Pyro, que ocupaba la única cama que había en la habitación, justo en el medio. Cuando Dell entró, el robot acababa de cambiarle las vendas y aún las sostenía en sus brazos listo para tirarlas a la basura. Pyro quería zafarse de él, romperlo en pedazos, pero era completamente incapaz de moverse. A medida que Dell se acercó a ella, notó con más claridad el suave gruñido que salía de su garganta, como el ruido de un motor. A pesar de todos los sedantes que le habían metido en el cuerpo, no habían conseguido apaciguar más que parcialmente su ira.

Dell trató de ignorar que todos los robots lo estaban mirando y se concentró en su mujer.

– Pyro. Cielo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada bovina e intentó erguirse sin éxito.

– Dell...

– No te muevas, no te muevas. ¿Cómo estás?

Él estaba bien, o eso parecía. Pyro le palpó cada centímetro de la cara, buscando arañazos, golpes, sangre. No vio nada, y eso era un alivio. Pero no la calmó del todo. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo tan fuerte como las pocas fuerzas de Pyro le permitieron.

– Dell, los niños...

– Están bien. Los niños están bien. Pronto volverán a casa–Dell sostuvo sus manos y las besó–. Volveréis a casa. Te lo prometo, cariño. Todo saldrá bien.

Pyro le lanzó una mirada interrogante a la que él respondió con un beso en su frente pálida.

– _Movimiento detectado._

Dell no se giró hacia la puerta. Se despidió de ella con un nuevo beso. A pesar de que Pyro trató de retenerlo a su lado, Dell aprovechó que apenas tenía fuerzas para apartarla suavemente. Mediante susurros, consiguió que se tumbara y se quedara lo más tranquila posible. Hizo salir al Robot Spy para hablar sin que ella oyera nada.

– Me dijeron que tendría diez minutos–protestó Dell. Pero, claro, uno no podía discutir con un subordinado, y menos cuando no era más que un amasijo de hierros.

– _Se ha producido una variación en el rumbo previsto._

Dell asintió de mala gana.

– _La Creadora va a enviar una unidad de espionaje para interceptar a los miembros restantes del grupo._

– ¿Solo uno? Con uno no podréis con Spy. Es muy escurridizo.

– _El espía ya ha sido reducido._

Dell se lamió los labios en silencio.

– _A no ser que considere que otra clase sea más adecuada._

– No. Iré yo personalmente. Yo me ocupo de esto.

– _Negativo. La Creadora ha dado órdenes acerca de..._

– Escucha, Hombre de Hojalata–Dell dio un paso al frente. Su tamaño era menor que el del robot, pero no mostró ninguna clase de inferioridad–. Vuestra creadora también me ha encargado que hagáis las cosas bien. Ese grupo ha rechazado vuestros ataques. No los conocéis. No como yo. Te recuerdo que a tres de esas personas las he traído al mundo. Y a los otros críos no los conozco tanto, pero sí he trabajado codo con codo con sus padres durante años. La mujer que va con ellos, no sé quién es, pero si ha estado con Spy y Medic, le habrán contado cómo deshacerse de vosotros. De vosotros y de los mercenarios de pacotilla que se ha buscado vuestra creadora. Si lo que teme es que la traicione, ya sabe que no tiene que preocuparse porque todo quedó muy claro. Tenemos un trato y Dell Conagher no falta nunca a su palabra. Así que hazme el favor y mueve tu culo metálico hasta su despacho, se lo cuentas todo y a ver qué dice. Yo lo que no voy a hacer es discutir contigo.

El Robot se quedó inmóvil, sus circuitos funcionando con un poco de dificultad. Finalmente, cuando terminó de procesar sus palabras, dijo:

– _Le trasladaré su petición a la Creadora._

Y con eso echó a andar, perdiéndose de vista.

Dell suspiró, pasándose una mano por la nuca. Cómo odiaba a esos cacharros. La sensación tan placentera de ver cómo sus centinelas los reducían a pedazos no se había desvanecido con el tiempo, y ahora más que nunca deseaba hacer chatarra con ellos. Pero tendría que aguantarse. Por su familia. Su familia dependía de aquello.

El día anterior había oído cómo torturaban a uno de los muchachos. Washington, de catorce años, había sido valiente y había mezclado los gritos de dolor con juramentos de una venganza impropios de un muchacho de su edad. Dell no había oído nada desde el pasillo, pero estaba seguro de que en algunas de las celdas sus padres, sus hermanos, su tío también, estarían destrozándose los nudillos y desgañitándose en vano. Él habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Solamente pensar que sus niñas y su niño podrían haber ocupado el lugar del chico...Era un pensamiento que no quería ni considerar.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su familia, pero si los Doe restantes estaban con sus hijos, no se olvidaría de ellos. Por mucho que su obsesión fuera poner a los suyos a salvo, no podía negarse a hacerle un favor a los muchachos de Soldier, sobrinos de Heavy. Si la señorita Mann le concedía participar en la captura, se las arreglaría para ayudarlos a todos. A los niños.

En cuanto a la mujer, no tenía ni idea de quién era, pero si tenía que matarla, la mano no le temblaría; y si la tenía que mandar a una de las celdas, la arrastraría personalmente de los pelos. Según lo que dijera Mann.

* * *

– Me parece que ha tenido bastante tiempo para que organizara sus pensamientos.

Sí, bueno, incapaz de dormir, alimentado a base de una bazofia que no conseguía más que revolver el estómago, uno no podía tener los pensamientos muy claros. Sniper habría sonreído si hubiera sido capaz. Se sentía cansado, terriblemente cansado y sucio. Había llegado ese maldito punto en que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y tenía que recordarse de vez en cuando su nombre y su origen. Tenía que reconocer que esa zorra hacía las cosas bien.

– Le voy a ser sincero, aunque eso vaya en mi contra–dijo Sniper con voz ronca debido a la sed–. No sé para qué demonios quiere que me una a usted. Sus robots tienen una puntería perfecta.

– Sí, eso es cierto, y agradezco su sinceridad. Pero su valor no reside del todo en su puntería. Las máquinas no son capaces de tener un pensamiento complejo, no son creativas. Usted es un profesional y tiene muchas más cualidades aparte de dar en el blanco. Conservo su expediente de cuando trabajaba para Mann Co., ¿sabe? Y aquí dice que es usted muy buen rastreador.

– Seh.

– Rastreador y profesional. Yo admiro mucho la profesionalidad, señor Mundy. Por eso lo quiero en mi equipo...A no ser que, además de profesionalidad, tenga usted un sistema inamovible de valores.

– Valores, sentimientos, todo eso no me ha servido de nada en mi trabajo, señorita. No sé si vendrá por ahí en los archivos, pero yo siempre me he vendido al mejor postor.

– Bueno saberlo. Entonces, ¿podemos contar con usted? ¿O prefiere hacerle compañía al Scout y al Demoman?

Sniper mantuvo una expresión casi de indiferencia.

– No me da miedo morir. Sé lo que hay al otro lado y no me asusta ir para allá. Pero acepto.

Un Robot Spy apareció en la pantalla y habló a Olivia Mann al oído. Ella se quedó pensativa y luego hizo un gesto al autómata para que saliera.

– Parece que ya tiene una misión asignada. Siento no poder darle mucho tiempo para adecentarse, pero tenemos un grupo que interceptar. Los hijos de sus compañeros y una agente de policía. Vamos a mandar a una unidad espía para interceptarlos, y su compañero, el señor Conagher, ha insistido en acudir, por asuntos familiares. Usted irá con ellos. Sin que lo sepa Conagher. Si ve cualquier mínimo acto de traición hacia nosotros, vuélele la tapa de los sesos.

Sniper no pareció reaccionar a aquella orden.

– Espero que no tenga reparos.

– Hace años que Conagher dejó de ser compañero mío. Ahora es solo una cabeza más.

– Lo que yo decía: es usted todo un profesional. Me gusta. Estoy segura de que usted y yo vamos a tener una muy buena relación.

Sniper salió de la sala custodiado por un Robot Pyro. Aunque éste le estaba dando instrucciones, su mente estaba en otra parte. Tenía un plan para acabar con todo aquel que se cruzaba y Olivia Mann no era excepción.


	15. Chapter 15

Demoman estaba en shock. Irene y Lincoln lo tenían que sujetar mientras cruzaban los pasillos en dirección a la salida, sus piernas aún seguían como de mantequilla. A nadie le importó que todo el mundo los estuviera mirando. Como el cerebro del pobre escocés parecía haber vuelto a quedarse colgado, Gwen esperó a que hubieran salido al fresco para sentarlo en un parque cercano, solitario y tranquilo, y explicárselo todo lentamente.

– Mamá estaba de despedida de soltera cuando te la encontraste y la seduciste a ella y a una de sus amigas. Ella era la novia. A los dos meses se enteró de que estaba embarazada y para entonces tú ya habías volado. Su marido aceptó criarme como si fuera su hija, pero la verdad es que nunca me trató como a tal: jamás fue cariñoso conmigo y de vez en cuando me llamaba "cuco" (con el tiempo comprendí por qué). Pero me tragué que era mi padre, y también que era tan morena porque mamá había tomado mucho el sol. Era una cría, al fin y al cabo. Cuando cayó enfermo hace ocho años, se vengó de ella dejándonos fuera del testamento y dándoselo todo a su hermana. Se quedó bien a gusto, el muy hijo de puta. Lo largó todo en su última voluntad. A mamá no le quedó otra que decirme la verdad. Me dijo todo lo que sabía de ti, que no era demasiado. Me metí a la academia de policía al poco tiempo. Supongo que esperaba que un día aparecieras por la puerta de la comisaría esposado, o que vería tu cara en algún cartel de "se busca". Al final, decidí contratar los servicios de un detective que me pudiera dar una pista sobre tu paradero. Probé con varios, pero ninguno me pudo decir nada. Alguno acabó muerto por meter las narices. Hasta que me encontré a Spy hace cosa de un año. Me proporcionó restos biológicos tuyos con los que pude hacer una prueba de paternidad y corroborar la historia que me contó mamá, y me ayudó a dar contigo. Cuando supe que te había pasado algo, decidí unirme a la búsqueda.

Demoman seguía congelado. Reagan le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo sin conseguir que reaccionara. Entonces, Demoman se echó a llorar como una niña.

– No pude llamar...Teníamos una misión al día siguiente, en Nuevo México...Yo...Cuánto siento que...Oh, mi hija, mi niña...–no pudo continuar porque se lanzó a los brazos de Gwen.

La joven se quedó tensa. Por un momento parecía que iba a apartarlo de sí de un golpe y, ciertamente, esa idea había cruzado su cabeza. Pero ese hombre había ocupado sus pensamientos durante años, su único objetivo en mucho tiempo había sido encontrarlo. ¿Para qué? Para nada, realmente. Se esperaba que se hubiera desentendido, que se hubiera comportado como un cabrón, incluso. Lo único que ella quería era verlo con sus propios ojos para así vivir en paz, sabiendo que al menos su padre estaba en este mundo. Y ahí estaba ahora, llorando a moco tendido entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo podría enfadarse con él? De modo que Gwen lo estrechó entre sus brazos y le acarició el pelo rizado.

– Ea. Ea. No pasa nada. Lo entiendo.

– Suerte que tu abuela ya no esté, porque me habría despellejado...–susurró Demoman. Esa idea le hizo alzar de sopetón la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor como si lo estuvieran acosando los espíritus–. ¡Ssssh! ¡Calla, calla! Quizás su espíritu esté entre nosotros...

– Quien sí que te va a hacer pedazos es mamá–sonrió Gwen.

– Ah, sí, tu madre...Ehm...Quizás...Si pudieras interceder por mí...

Scout había estado muy callado desde que oyó las palabras de Gwen. No hacía otra cosa salvo mirarla a él y a Demo respectivamente, seguramente buscando similitudes. No es que hubiera muchas, pero ahí estaban, sutiles. No se trataba del color de los ojos, la piel o la forma de la cara, sino la forma de sonreír, de mirar, de moverse. Había crecido sin conocer a su padre, pero todo aquello había pasado a ella de algún modo a través de los genes. Finalmente, cuando se había hecho el silencio, estalló contra su antiguo compañero:

– ¡O sea, que los días libres te escapabas a las Vegas y te tirabas a todas las pibas que te encontrabas! ¡Menudo cabrón!

– ¡Estaría borracho, seguramente!

– ¡¿Y cuándo no estabas borracho, vamos a ver?!

– ¡Qué guay, tenemos una prima!–Wilbur estaba tan entusiasmado que daba palmas.

Solamente Reagan estaba igual de excitado por la noticia. Los mayores no estaban demasiado seguros de cómo sentirse. Demasiadas emociones en apenas unas horas.

Demoman siguió acariciando las mejillas y el pelo de Gwen, llamándola "mi niña", "mi pequeña" y otros nombres muy cariñosos; Gwen se dejaba y de vez en cuando, con una sonrisa, le contestaba: "papaíto". Lincoln tuvo que aclararse la garganta para atraer su atención.

– Pues ahora que el tío Demo está vivo, habrá que moverse, ¿no?

– Eh...Sí, sí, claro–asintió Gwen, separándose de Demoman–. Verás, papá, íbamos de camino al cuartel general de Mann Co. para pedirle ayuda a Saxton Hale.

– ¿Hale? ¿Ibais a recurrir a Hale? Pero ¿y los otros?–preguntó Demoman, mirando a unos y a otros.

– A Medic se lo llevaron.

– ¿A Doc? Joder...

– Y Spy, quedamos en encontrarnos con él en...

– _Ahem._

Irene y Lincoln dieron un brinco. Spy se encontraba junto a ellos con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Demoman con una fina sonrisa.

– Levantándote por la mañana en un depósito de cadáveres. Ya veo que algunas cosas no cambian.

– ¡Coño, Spy!–lo saludó Demoman–. ¡Sigues dando sustos, ¿eh, macho?!–rió mientras le estrechaba la mano y daba una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

– Igual que tú, según parece. ¿Estos incompetentes no han sabido ver que no estabas muerto?

– ¿Qué haces aquí?–preguntó Gwen–. ¿Cómo sabías que...?

– Los espías, como los magos, no revelamos nuestros secretos.

Minnie se acercó a Spy.

– Oye, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que Gwen era...?

La chica se quedó en silencio, y con la boca abierta. Irene vio que no estaba mirando a Spy, sino a alguien que se encontraba detrás de él. Y también ella se quedó estupefacta.

– Pa...¡¿Papá?!–exclamó Minnie.

Todos se volvieron hacia el hombre que permanecía en la distancia. A pesar de que Scout y Demoman parecían haber vuelto de entre los muertos, Dell solamente tenía ojos para sus tres hijos. Esbozó con dificultad una sonrisa, y abrió los brazos. Las chicas estaban demasiado chocadas para moverse, pero Wilbur no se lo pensó.

– ¡Papá! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Te ha traído Spy!

– ¡WILBUR, WILBUR, ESPERA!–chilló Scout de pronto.

Spy sacó dos revólveres y disparó a Gwen y a Scout antes de que ninguno de ellos se pudiera mover, haciendo que su disfraz de carne y hueso se desvaneciera. A Gwen la alcanzó en un hombro. A Scout, en el vientre, casi en el ombligo. Mientras caía al suelo, el más joven de los mercenarios oyó en sus oídos las últimas palabras que oyó decir a Spy: "No confiéis en nadie", como si se lo estuviera repitiendo allí mismo en la oreja.

Demoman recogió el rifle de Scout y, aunque aquel tipo de armas no era su fuerte, apuntó con ella al robot. Se oyó un disparo y el contenido de la cabeza metálica se esparció sobre la hierba. Demoman giró inquieto sobre sí mismo. No había llegado a apretar el gatillo.

"¿Sniper?", murmuraron sus labios. Sniper se los leyó. Y sonrió. Pero su sonrisa no duró más que unas décimas de segundo, porque, al buscar a Dell a través de la mira, no lo encontró. Ni a él ni a los niños. ¿Dónde estaban? No los veía por ninguna parte. Esperaba que...

 _Click._

No se volvió. Sentía el frío metal de una pistola en su nuca.

Disparó de nuevo, esta vez apuntando a Demoman. El tiro le alcanzó una pierna.

El Robot Scout se quedó quieto durante unos momentos, como pensante, y finalmente dejó de apuntar a Sniper y se reunió con los demás. Sniper respiró hondo.

Se volvió a poner en pie, se sacudió la suciedad que había en sus pantalones y su ropa y siguió al robot. Un ejército los había rodeado y se disponía a su traslado. Gwen había recogido su arma y la usaba con su mano no hábil, había conseguido disparar a uno de los robots en el pecho, pero pronto se le arrebató el arma y fue reducida. A pesar del dolor, Scout siguió peleando a base de patadas y puñetazos, también en vano. Demoman, agarrado por cuatro robots, se retorcía y maldecía a diestro y siniestro. Cuando vio a Sniper, se quedó petrificado, negó suavemente con la cabeza en señal de incredulidad ante lo que veía su único ojo, y finalmente su desconcierto estalló en rabia.

– Demo...Scout...Vaya...Creía que estabais muertos.

– ¡TÚ VAS A ESTAR MUERTO! ¡TÚ! ¡COBARDE MALPARIDO! ¡TRAIDOR! ¡MALDITO JUDAS! ¡VENDIDO! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! ¡PERRO DE GRAY! ¡CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA...!

El grupo se movió y Sniper se quedó detrás. No hizo caso al resto de la retahíla que estaba soltando Demoman, sus amenazas e insultos.

Estaba vivo, y Scout también. Olivia Mann había mentido. Tendría que habérselo esperado, pero aun así necesitó un rato para asimilarlo. Y asimilar lo increíblemente retorcida que era aquella hija de puta.

Y Engie...

Inspeccionó los alrededores y vio a curiosos, pero no a Engie. Ni los niños. Parecía ser que se los había llevado. En tal caso, tenía que darse prisa para darles alcance.


	16. Chapter 16

Medic consultó su reloj de muñeca. Aún no había señal de vida. Por tanto, aplicó un masaje cardíaco para estimular el corazón (sí, resultaba que ese viejo tenía corazón, ¡qué cosas!).

La sala estaba completamente silenciosa. Los Robot Heavy que había apostados en la puerta no se movían, pero Medic sabía que estaban operativos y listos para matarlo si se le ocurría hacer un movimiento en falso. Estaba acostumbrado a charlar durante sus procedimientos, un modo de descargar tensión, pero Arquímedes no estaba allí y aquellos sacos de tuercas no eran una compañía agradable. Arquímedes sin duda tenía más inteligencia que ellos.

Eran justo las once de la noche cuando Gray Mann, tan puntual como en vida, abrió los ojos de sopetón y tomó aire por la boca.

Aunque Medic no podía celebrar que ese hombre volviera a la Tierra, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Seguía estando en forma.

Gray se incorporó con dificultad y respiró repetida y desesperadamente, volviendo a coger el hábito. Con dedos temblorosos, se palpó el pecho y encontró unas horribles cicatrices sangrantes. Después las sienes, que presentaban marcas similares, aunque disimuladas gracias al pelo.

– Estoy...vivo...

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Medic y luego hacia la puerta de la sala. Hasta entonces, Medic no se había percatado de que se encontraba abierta y de que había alguien allí aparte de la pareja de robots.

– Padre.

– Olivia...

Medic se hizo a un lado y recogió su instrumental mientras Olivia y Gray Mann se fundían en un abrazo. Encantadoramente horripilante, en opinión del doctor. Los dedos de Gray palparon cada centímetro de la cara de su hija y la encontró tan suave como cuando era niña. Aún parecía una muñequita, aunque ahora fuera toda una mujer. Su pelo había crecido hasta llegar a la espalda. Seguía prefiriendo llevar vestido.

– Estás radiante, hija mía.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Siento náuseas. Y estoy mareado.

– Es normal. Has estado muerto durante dieciocho años.

– Dieciocho años...En el infierno el tiempo pasa muy deprisa...–Gray se sentó con un gruñido y Olivia lo ayudó a levantarse. Sentir de nuevo el peso de su cuerpo fue una sensación completamente vertiginosa.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido durante mi ausencia? Helen...El Australium...¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién es ese tipo?

– ¿Recuerdas a los mercenarios, padre?–Olivia miró a Medic. Él no se volvió, pero oyó su tono de voz y distinguió perfectamente un rencor y una maldad que confirmaron que esa mujer no tenía ideas benignas en su cabeza.

– ¿Mercenarios? Mercenarios...Sí...Sí que los recuerdo. Cómo los iba a olvidar...Ellos y esa chiquita de las gafas...

– Este es su doctor. Te ha devuelto a la vida.

Gray miró a Medic, luego a Olivia y sonrió.

– ¿Y cómo es que está aquí y no con ellos? Me pregunto...

– El equipo se disolvió. Ya no trabajan para Mann Co. Ahora su Medic es nuestro, y otros dos miembros más. Si fueron tan listos, padre, pensé que nos podrían ser de mucha utilidad. ¿Qué te parece?

– Esa panda de canallas comiendo de nuestra mano...Ah, cielo, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

– Oh, hablando de los mercenarios. Doctor.

Medic se volvió hacia Olivia.

Supuso que su utilidad había concluido. Había llegado la hora de deshacerse de él como si fuera un pañuelo usado.

Se aseguró de tener a mano el bisturí con el que había abierto el pecho de Mann.

– Ha pasado casi un día entero encerrado aquí, trayendo a mi padre de vuelta. Y lo ha hecho muy bien. Por eso, le voy a dar un pequeño regalo.

Olivia chasqueó los dedos y tres Robots Scout entraron a la sala. Cada uno de ellos llevaba a rastras a un prisionero: Demoman, Scout y Gwen. Medic vio al instante que estaban heridos.

Demoman contempló a Gray con la boca abierta.

– Doc...¿Qué has hecho?

– Pensé–dijo Olivia–que le vendría bien distraerse en compañía de sus amigos durante un ratito.

Gray Mann paseó la mirada entre los recién llegados y se frotó las manos. Gwen no lo conocía, solamente había oído hablar de él, pero aquel hombrecillo lleno de cicatrices recientes, mortalmente pálido y de ojos ávidos seguía sin ser un deleite a los ojos. En cuanto a Scout, la pérdida de sangre lo estaba mareando, pero aun así Gray hizo efecto en él, provocándole un fuerte escalofrío.

Medic dio un paso titubeante hacia ellos. Scout era el que más le preocupaba. No tenía buena pinta.

– No, no, no–lo frenó Olivia, y los Mecha Heavies de la entrada lo apuntaron con sus armas–. Sé que es aficionado a curar heridas, pero contrólese, doctor. Su amigo estará bien. Y si no, que se lo hubiera pensado antes de escapar.

– ¿Están todos? ¿Todos esos malditos?–Gray se frotaba las manos, loco de placer al ver a los mercenarios en las garras de sus robots.

Olivia hizo un mero gesto, esta vez con la mano, y otro robot entró, un espía, arrastrando a Spy. Al verlo, Gwen siseó una palabrota. Scout sintió un gran peso en su estómago al recordar a los niños.

– ¡Ah! ¡Fantástico! ¡Fantástico! ¡Esa es mi niña!–lo celebró Gray. Si hubiera tenido más control sobre su cuerpo, sin duda se habría puesto a bailar.

– Spy...–Olivia caminó hacia el preso–. Cuánto tiempo he desperdiciado buscándolo...

– Bien, pues aquí me tiene–Spy no se movió. Sostuvo en todo momento la mirada a Olivia sin temor, sin afección alguna–. ¿Ahora qué?

– Nunca me han gustado los espías–Olivia se acercó a él, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo de él lo que parecía un reloj: el Duplicante–. Escurridizos, traicioneros...Guarda muchos secretos y ases en la manga, pero eso no siempre es bueno. No me gusta tener a espías de su clase cerca.

Se apartó de él, intercambió una mirada fugaz con su padre y torció el gesto con suficiencia.

– No quiero verlo ni en pintura.

El Robot Spy comprendió al punto la orden que se le había dado.

Fue tan rápido que nadie pudo hacer nada. Al segundo siguiente, el cuchillo había atravesado el cuello de Spy. El robot lo dejó caer al suelo y él no se movió. Pasaron unos instantes en silencio. Casi parecía que todo el mundo se esperaba que Spy se pusiera en pie, que se retorciera, que gruñera. Pero no hubo una sola muestra de vida. La sangre comenzó a extenderse por las baldosas. Gray interrumpió el silencio con una risotada.

– ¡SPY! ¡SPY!–vociferó Demoman, tratando de zafarse. Casi lo habría conseguido, de no ser porque los Robot Heavies acudieron en auxilio del autómata que trataba de sujetarlo.

Gwen también chillaba, aunque cosas incomprensibles. También trató de luchar. Scout era el único que no se movió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Spy.

Todo era un truco, ¿verdad? Estaba vivo...Claro que estaba vivo...Parecía tan real que...Oh, Dios santo, estaba vivo, ¿verdad?

Medic tampoco se movió ni apartó la mirada del cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

– Has hecho muy bien, Olivia–felicitó Gray a Olivia mientras salían de la sala–. Tarde o temprano habría sido un problema.

– Claro. Muchachos, moveos. Llevad a nuestros nuevos huéspedes a sus celdas. Oh, y ¿doctor?

Medic siguió sin moverse.

– Puede seguir recogiendo. Enseguida vendrá alguien para acompañarlo a su siguiente tarea: aplicarle unas curas a uno de nuestros invitados. Tiene muy mal aspecto y preferimos que siga vivo. Tú, sí, tú, ven aquí, y saca al espía de aquí. Déjalo donde te dé la gana. En la basura, por ejemplo. Ah, y asegúrate de que esté muerto. No queremos más sorpresas desagradables.

Ni aun cuando todos se fueron y volvió a quedarse únicamente en compañía de los autómatas, Medic se movió ni un solo milímetro.


	17. Chapter 17

– ¡Suéltanos! ¡Suéltanos!

– ¡Papá! ¡¿Papá?!

– ¡Es un espía! ¡Tiene que ser un espía disfrazado! ¡Nos está secuestrando!

– ¡Sácanos de aquí!

Dell podía sentir los golpes que los niños daban a la parte trasera de la furgoneta con esa fuerza que otorga la desesperación. Se obligó a continuar, pero cada grito se le clavaba en el pecho.

Detuvo el vehículo. Antes de bajar, se tomó un momento para respirar hondo y poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Nada más abrir las puertas recibió un puñetazo y Lincoln se le lanzó al cuello.

– ¡Cabrón!

Era militar y había salido a sus padres, pero no dejaba de ser un chaval. Dell lo apartó de un bofetón.

– No seáis idiotas. Intento ayudaros.

Nadie se movió. Irene retuvo a los pequeños con ella en el fondo.

– Vamos–Dell trató de calmarse y suavizar su voz–. Por favor, chicos. No voy a haceros daño. Soy el verdadero Dell Conagher. Lo juro.

Siguieron sin moverse. Eso sonaba completamente a excusa, a lo que un espía diría. ¿No?

Minnie lo miró fijamente y se acercó dubitante para tocar o más bien rozar su mejilla.

– ¿Eres...tú de verdad? ¿Papá?

Dell dejó que su hija lo tocara cuanto quisiera. Que supiera que no era ningún robot y viera que podían acercarse a él porque no pretendía hacerles ningún daño.

– Sí, soy yo. Estoy aquí, cariño.

Wilbur había sido el único que no se había resistido a irse con él, prácticamente había saltado al interior de la furgoneta en cuanto Dell le ordenó que lo hiciera. Al oír sus palabras, se zafó de Irene y corrió a abrazarlo y frotar su cara contra su pecho. Dell lo estrechó con una mano mientras que con la otra acarició la mejilla de Minnie. Le faltaba un retoño más a su lado. Irene también quiso abrazarlo, pero se contuvo y se limitó a acercarse. Seguía sin estar segura y permanecía en un estado de alarma, lista para lanzarse contra él si se le ocurría hacerles algo a sus hermanitos.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido, papá?–preguntó–. ¿Te han soltado? ¿Te has escapado?

– ¿Y mamá?–preguntó Minnie.

Dell apartó la mirada.

– Por Dios, papá, dime que mamá...

– No, no. Está viva.

– Pero ¿está bien?

– ¿Es Engineer de verdad?–Lincoln se tocó la mejilla, roja por el guantazo, e ignoró tanto el dolor como las ganas de devolvérselo–. ¿Adónde nos lleva?

– A un lugar seguro–respondió Dell.

– Pero los tíos y...–dijo Irene.

– No importa. Nos vamos.

Empujó suavemente a Lincoln para que volviera a entrar en la furgoneta y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. Irene se lo impidió.

– ¿Cómo que no importa? ¡Papá! ¡Son tus compañeros! ¡Tus amigos!

– Eso fue hace años.

– ¿Y qué importa cuánto tiempo haga de eso?–replicó Lincoln–. Nuestro padre siempre te ha defendido y nos ha hablado bien de ti. Decía que eras un gran tipo. No sé si eso fue hace años o si se equivocaba.

– ...Yo también aprecio a vuestro padre, por eso no os he dejado a vosotros dos allí. Pero no podéis pedirme que me involucre más.

– ¿Por qué no?–preguntó Minnie.

– No lo entenderíais.

– ¡Puedes explicárnoslo! ¡No somos bebés!

– Está claro–Lincoln miró a Dell con dureza–: mi padre se equivocaba.

– Por favor, chicos. Todo lo que estoy haciendo lo hago para poneros a salvo. Esa gente...Haría lo que fuera con tal de conseguir su objetivo...Podría haceros daño y mataros...

– Si eso es verdad, ¿no es motivo para que nos enfrentemos a ellos en lugar de huir?–insistió Minnie.

– Vamos, hombre, usted está libre–lo animó Lincoln.

– Íbamos de camino a ver a Salton Haxe, y le íbamos a pedir ayuda. Seguro que entre los dos podéis hacer algo–intervino Reagan, colándose entre Minnie e Irene.

– Es Saxton Hale, burro–lo corrigió Lincoln.

– Hale...

Dell bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio.

– Hale–repitió.

– Nos dará lo que necesitamos–dijo Minnie.

De nuevo, silencio.

– Sí. Vamos a ver a Hale. Él...sabrá qué hacer...

Lincoln subió a la furgoneta. Aunque fue un tanto complicado, Dell consiguió despegar a Wilbur de su lado y convencerlo de que no lo podía llevar en el asiento delantero, tal y como solían hacer cuando iban en el coche. Estaba a punto de cerrar por fin la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que las miradas de los chicos habían pasado de súbito de él a algún punto a sus espaldas. ¿Había mandado Mann un robot para que lo siguiera? ¿Para que rompiera el trato? Frunciendo el ceño, echó mano a la pistola que llevaba a la cintura.

Sin embargo, una voz habló y le hizo desechar aquella suposición.

– Engie. Menos mal.

De todas las personas a las que los muchachos esperaban encontrarse, el tío Mun era definitivamente la última. Pero seguía siendo un placer. Incluso a pesar del aspecto que tenía, que ponía en evidencia que había pasado unas semanas espantosas.

– Esa mujer me ordenó seguirte y matarte si se te ocurría tener ideas propias. Sí, he tenido que hacer un poco de teatro para conseguir hacer algo. Y librarme de su control–alzó una mano y mostró la cabeza de un Robot Scout–. ¿Los niños están ahí dentro? Vale. Mira: Scout, Demo, esa mujer, Spy, Medic...Todos los demás han caído. Pero tú y yo aún podemos hacer algo. Podemos andar por allí, nos vigilan, pero no son más que chatarra a la que se puede burlar. Vamos a...

Sniper se detuvo. Dell no había soltado el arma. Ahora apuntaba a Sniper con ella.

– Engie, soy el verdadero Sniper, maldita sea. Sé que tú siempre has sido un paranoico con eso de los espías, amigo, pero tienes que creerme. Soy yo, y tengo unas ganas locas de acabar con la muy perra cuanto antes. ¿Quieres que te demuestre que soy yo? Vale.

Sniper soltó la cabeza del robot y tomó su kukri. Se hizo un corte con él en la mano y le mostró a Dell la sangre que comenzó a manar.

– ¿Vas a soltar ese arma ya? Yo vuelvo a la base para que no me eche de menos, averiguo la forma de liberar a la tropa y tú, tú ve a preparar la artillería, para que no nos pillen en pelotas cuando los liberem...

Dell disparó.

– ¡Papá, ¿qué haces?!–chilló Irene.

– ¡Si era el tío Mun de verdad!–exclamó Reagan.

La bala alcanzó a Sniper en una costilla. Soltando un grito de dolor, miró a Dell, y él le devolvió una mirada fría como el hielo.

– Mierda, Engie, no me jodas, no...me digas que estás de parte de Mann...

– Pyro está herida. Y sabía en todo momento dónde encontrar a mis hijos–dijo Dell con voz trémula.

– Mierda...–repitió Sniper, tambaleándose.

– Papá...No...No me digas que te has...–musitó Minnie, palideciendo.

Dell se volvió hacia el interior de la furgoneta. Su voz al hablar siguió siendo suave, pero la confianza y la bondad que inspiró antes se habían esfumado.

– No os mováis de ahí dentro.

Dell cerró la puerta sin encontrar esta vez resistencia alguna. Luego se giró para mirar por última vez a Sniper.

– Lo siento de verdad. Pero la familia va antes que todo lo demás...Tú no lo entenderías.

Se dio la vuelta, listo para retomar el camino. Entonces, Sniper dejó escapar un gruñido que parecía tratarse en realidad de una risa.

– Ya...Qué se yo de lo que se haría por la familia...

Dell ya tenía una mano en la manilla cuando Sniper se acercó, aguantando el dolor.

– La verdad...ung...es que yo te creía más listo. ¿De verdad crees que no les hará daño solo porque te lo ha dicho? ¿En serio te vas a fiar de su palabra? Nos dijo que Scout y Demo estaban muertos y era mentira. También ha exagerado respecto a su poder. Sus ejércitos solo son chatarra, y ellos gente de carne y hueso. Podemos hacerlos pedazos, igual que hace años. Engie. Si la ayudas a que gane, tu familia sí que estará muerta. Tu familia, tú, yo, y todo aquel que se cruce en su camino. No me gusta suplicar, pero, por favor, Engie, abre los ojos, antes de que te los cierren para siempre. Si hay un momento de actuar, es ahora mismo.

No había servido de nada. Se iba a ir y dejaría que se desangrara, o que Mann se enterara de su traición y lo destruyera; lo primero que ocurriera. Cerró los ojos. Lo había pensado hace años y ahora veía que era verdad: RED se había desintegrado. El grupo ya no existía. Todo se había ido al carajo.

Entonces, Dell se acercó a él y lo abrazó. A Sniper le pareció haberlo oído sollozar. Lo apretó muy fuerte contra sí.

– No te sientas mal–le dijo–. Yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.

Cuando se separaron, Dell miró a su compañero con la determinación que creía haber perdido.

– Vamos a matar a esa puta.

– Qué ganas tengo de abrirla en canal.

– Eh...El disparo...Yo...

– Tranquilo. Creo que me has dado en una costilla. Sobreviviré.

– Me alegro. No quería matarte, pero temía haber apuntado mal. Vamos a Mann Co. A ver a Hale. Pensaba matarlo, pero ahora creo que es el único en quien podemos confiar. Voy a necesitar toneladas de munición y de chatarra.

– De acuerdo, yo vuelvo con Mann. Diré que esto me lo hice durante el forcejeo con Scout.

Se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera del vehículo: antes de salir, tenían que calmar a los niños e informarlos de las novedades. Dell abrió la parte trasera del vehículo y nada más hacerlo, recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

– ¡Joputa!–gritó Lincoln.

– Éste es igual que su padre–murmuró Dell, tocándose la mandíbula con dolor.

Sniper sonrió mientras se asomaba dentro. Él tenía que hablarles, porque estaba claro que no confiaban en Dell después de lo que habían visto y oído.

– Tranquilos, todo va bien. Vamos a patearles a esos canallas sus traseros metálicos–explicó a los niños.

– Entonces, papá...–dijo Irene.

– Vuestro padre os quiere mucho. Sois unos chicos muy suertudos.


	18. Chapter 18

Heavy, al abrir los ojos y girar la cabeza, se encontró con una cara muy familiar. Pero no tenía motivos para sonreír.

— Doc...

Medic esbozó una sonrisa, débil y sombría, mientras examinaba su torso. Viendo las perforaciones que presentaba, conjeturó que sus pulmones se estaban llenando de sangre. En ese caso tenía que actuar rápido.

— ¿Tú aquí también, Doctor?—preguntó Heavy en voz baja. Los centinelas estaban atentos a cada movimiento y quién sabía si no tenían micrófonos.

Medic asintió con la cabeza. No despegó los labios hasta pasados unos instantes:

— Han matado a Spy.

— ¿De verdad?

— Esta vez sí.

Heavy se quedó en silencio y cerró los ojos con dolor.

— Encontraremos salida. Y los mataremos a ellos—Heavy se permitió compartir aquel pensamiento con Medic. Seguramente estaban escuchando, pero se tomarían sus palabras como amenazas inútiles y sin importancia.

Medic, de nuevo, no contestó. Había tenido suerte de que le hubieran prestado una pistola médica, porque, de no ser así, las heridas de Heavy lo habrían matado sin remedio. Pero no eran tan tontos como para dejar que le dieran al ruso más energía de la necesaria para su supervivencia: la pareja de robots Heavy no lo abandonaron ni un solo instante.

Heavy esperaba alguna palabra del doctor. Una sonrisa. Un chiste, de los que solían hacer. Pero aquella vez no. Por primera vez, veía al doctor serio, sombrío, y aquello hizo que se diera cuenta de lo grave que era la situación allí afuera.

Medic palpó su pecho, ahora sin marca alguna, y le tomó el pulso a través del cuello. Ya no había motivo para que él estuviera allí. El examen había concluido. Heavy estaba listo para seguir con la tortura. De modo que, sin dirigirle la palabra a su viejo amigo, el doctor cogió su instrumental y salió de la sala, devolviendo a Heavy a la oscuridad. Aunque esta vez las tinieblas parecían más oscuras.

— Bien. ¿Ahora qué debo hacer?—preguntó Medic a los robots.

Éstos no contestaron. Se agitaban como si procesar sus palabras y elaborar una respuesta les costara una barbaridad. Medic casi se aburrió de esperar.

— _Espere señal_ —fue la respuesta.

Medic asintió con la cabeza. Supuso que, en ese caso, tendría que ir a su habitación a esperar. No querrían que rondara por las instalaciones para meter la nariz en asuntillos que no le concernían.

Pero parecía que había otros planes. En el camino, un Scout corrió hacia él. Ante tal visión, el acto reflejo de Medic fue encogerse y esperar el golpe mortal, pero lo único que quería el robot, al parecer, era traer noticias.

— _Se precisa su asistencia._

E inmediatamente se le condujo hacia la enfermería.

Los Robot Medics que normalmente pululaban de acá para allá habían cambiado de tarea, ahora estaban pendientes únicamente de la salud de su recuperado creador, así que ahora los heridos eran responsabilidad del doctor humano. Nada más entrar, Medic posó la vista en Pyro, que dormía un sueño inquieto en su cama, pero parecía ser que no se le había llamado para ello.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?—Sniper esbozó una pequeña sonrisa desde un rincón.

Medic lo examinó. Un disparo en las costillas.

— Nada grave—dijo el mismo Sniper—. Pero será mejor que la bala no se quede ahí.

— Cierto.

De modo que Medic se puso a ello enseguida.

— He visto que se llevaban algo a la basura. Lo han envuelto con plásticos, pero he distinguido un cuerpo. ¿Sabes quién era?

Medic asintió.

— Spy.

— Será un truco de los suyos.

— No.

Sniper se lo quedó mirando.

— ¿Lo han matado?

Sniper tragó saliva y durante un largo rato no dijo nada. Medic preparó el hilo para coser la herida, sin mirar a Sniper.

— Nunca nos llevamos bien, pero tampoco quería verlo muerto...

Medic siguió concentrado en su herida.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?—continuó Sniper—. ¿Que Gray está vivo? ¿Lo has...?

— Sí. Lo he hecho.

— ...Me alegro. A ese sí que me encantará verlo desangrándose como un marrano.

— Sniper.

— ¿Sí, Doc?

— Tienes libertad de movimientos, ¿verdad?

Sniper miró de reojo a los robots que los supervisaban desde la puerta.

— Más o menos.

— Necesito tener acceso al vertedero y a esta enfermería.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

— Horas.

— ¿Muchas horas?

— Bastantes.

— Mhm...Engie ha ido a pedir ayuda a Hale. Si todo va bien, tendrán una buena distracción. Yo puedo ir haciendo algo mientras tanto.

Un gruñido hizo que los dos volvieran la cabeza. Pyro se había despertado, o quizás no había estado dormida, y de nuevo trataba de luchar contra sus vendajes y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo.

— Así que Engie ha ido a buscar a Hale.

— Sí. Se supone que lo estoy supervisando. Si se pasara de la raya, lo tendría que matar.

— Supongo que también tendremos que matar a Pyro.

— Supongo. No sé a ti, pero a mí no me han dicho nada. Seguramente dejarán que se pudra en esa cama.

Como él ya estaba, Medic se acercó a Pyro y, como no había ningún documento ni ninguna analítica cerca que le pudiera dar una pista de por qué se encontraba allí ni de cuál era su estado, le echó un vistazo. Ella sonrió y musitó su nombre. Él la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Tú también tienes tantas ganas como nosotros de hacérselas pagar a Gray?

Viendo cómo su sonrisa se tornaba en un gesto de infinito desprecio, estaba claro como el agua que así era. Medic sonrió.


	19. Chapter 19

El vigilante miraba a Dell de una forma que no inspiró mucha confianza a los muchachos. Seguramente no sabía quién era, y si lo sabía, tenía alguna razón para no dejarle pasar inmediatamente. Lo vieron hacer uso de su _walkie-talkie_ para consultar a sus superiores, apartándose de él.

– ¿Creéis que podemos confiar en él después de todo?–preguntó Lincoln.

– Pues claro que sí. Es nuestro padre–respondió Wilbur ofendido.

Miró a sus hermanas buscando un gesto de aprobación y ellas se lo dieron, aunque, en realidad, Minnie e Irene deseaban haber podido tener aquella fe inquebrantable en su padre. Habían visto una faceta de él que no les había gustado nada, algo que no podían olvidar tan a la ligera, por muchas razones que les dieran.

Finalmente, los dos hombres intercambiaron unas palabras, Dell le dio una simpática palmada en un hombro al guarda y se reunió con los chicos.

– Vamos. El señor Hale nos recibirá ahora mismo.

Reagan tembló de emoción mientras recorrían las instalaciones rumbo al despacho del jefe. Le contó a Arquímedes, que descansaba sobre su hombro, todas las historias fantásticas que él había oído acerca de él. Los jóvenes Conagher las escucharon, lamentando en cierta manera haber tenido que escucharlas de boca de un niño de siete años en lugar de sus padres. Aunque, a medida que fueron avanzando los relatos, más los tomaron por historias fantasiosas, y terminaron por no prestarle atención en absoluto. Hombres que saltan de aviones para estrangular yetis...¡Pfft! ¿Y qué más?

– Una cosa–Dell interrumpió el silencio cuando se montaron en el ascensor–. No os separéis de mí.

Minnie sonrió ante aquella advertencia. Para Reagan y Wilbur, que metían las narices en todo, podía tener sentido pedirles que se mantuvieran cerca de él, pero los demás eran lo suficientemente mayores como para no hacer ninguna estupidez. Bueno, quizás Lincoln hiciera algo idiota. Pero por lo que respectaba a ella y a Irene, no iban a tocar nada que no debían ni a explorar el edificio por su cuenta.

Ya casi estaban allí. El despacho de Hale no tenía pérdida: era la puerta maciza que había al final del pasillo. Los temblores de Reagan se hicieron más acusados. Dell tomó el picaporte y, con precaución, se asomó.

– ¿Señor Hale?

Se escuchó un estruendo desde el interior de la sala. Dell retrocedió un poco. ¿Aquello era un mugido?

– ¡Pase y cierre la puerta, no se vaya a escapar!

Dell entró primero y en cierto modo usó su cuerpo como escudo. Los chicos se asomaron ávidos de curiosidad y se encontraron con un hombre en pantalones cortos y sin camiseta que tenía agarrado por los cuernos a un enorme búfalo de agua y se burlaba de él, una visión que los hizo refugiarse de nuevo detrás de su padre. Al menos, los Conagher.

Irene se preguntó qué demonios hacía aquel animal en unas oficinas. Minnie se quedó sorprendida por lo bien que controlaba la situación aquel hombre, que parecía que estuviera jugando con una mascota. Wilbur, por su parte, admiró la forma tan extraña que tenía el pelo de su pecho.

– ¡Maldito tunante, te creías que ibas a poder jugármela!–gritó Hale al animal.

Y entonces giró sobre sí mismo, arrastrando consigo al búfalo, dio unas cuantas vueltas y lo soltó. El búfalo se dio contra la ventana, haciéndola añicos y cayó al vacío con un mugido.

Hale soltó una risotada jovial mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos. No tenía ni una gota de sudor por el cuerpo.

– No os preocupéis, niños, hay una colchoneta abajo. Estará bien.

Pasó por alto el estupor de los muchachos y miró a Dell.

– Me han dicho que querías hablar conmigo, hombrecito. Sí, ya me acuerdo de ti. El de los juguetes.

Dell tendría que haberse imaginado que si una horda de cocodrilos no había podido hacer mella en Hale, el tiempo tampoco. Mientras que Bidwell (que había permanecido en un rincón tan inmóvil y callado que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta un rato después) había envejecido un poco, como era natural después de tanto tiempo, el tipo estaba exactamente igual que lo recordaba. Ni una sola cana. Ni una arruga nueva. Era a la vez fascinante e inquietante. Era Saxton Hale.

– Creía que ya no trabajaban para nosotros–comentó, dirigiéndose a su empleado.

– Así es, señor. La desaparición de los herederos de Mann en el 72 hizo que ya no fueran necesarios sus servicios–le recordó Bidwell.

– Ya...Ya me acuerdo–Hale se sentó frente a su mesa de ejecutivo, que presentaba algunos arañazos después de que el búfalo de agua volara por los aires–. Y supongo que vienes buscando venganza...

– No, no es eso–se apresuró a contestar Dell.

Hale pareció algo decepcionado de que aquel no fuera el motivo de su visita. "Ya no me vienen con planes de venganza...", le oyeron lamentar en un susurro.

– He venido en busca de ayuda. Gray Mann ha regresado.

La ligereza con la que Hale se estaba tomando el asunto se desvaneció en un chasquear de dedos. Sus ojos se abrieron más y se puso de pie, inclinándose hacia el grupo.

– ¿Cómo que ha regresado?

* * *

Café. Cómo lo echaba de menos. Añoraba su aroma y su gusto.

Sniper suspiró y derramó el contenido de la taza por el panel de control. Pero las cámaras seguían funcionando. En ese caso, se agachó para echarle un vistazo a los cables, los desconectó con cuidado y para asegurarse de que no pudieran devolver la conexión tiró de ellos y los peló bien.

– _¿Qué ocurre?_

Sniper se puso en pie y miró al Robot Scout con una mirada inocente.

– Se me ha caído el café a la consola. Me he agachado para arremangarme los pantalones y he visto que os han roído los cables, amigo.

El Robot se asomó para contemplar la incidencia. Luego miró a Sniper. Aunque fuera un cacharro bastante inexpresivo, estaba claro que sospechaba algo.

– Este lugar está lleno de ratas. Putas ratas grandes como gatos. Recuerdo que cuando faenábamos por aquí nos daban unos sustos de muerte. Lo muerden todo. Estaría bien que echarais matarratas por ahí.

– _Será_ _notificado_ –fue todo lo que dijo el robot antes de salir por la puerta.

Sniper tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír en su cara de metal. ¿Qué iban a sospechar aquellos idiotas llenos de cables? Eso sí, lo de las ratas era completamente cierto. Recordaba pasar las noches disparándolas cada vez que se acercaban demasiado a las barracas en las que sus compañeros dormían por la noche.

Volvió la cabeza hacia la pantalla ahora oscura y mientras rezaba por primera vez en muchos años por que todo saliera bien, Medic desenvolvía el plástico con cuidado. Contempló durante un rato el cadáver, hasta que se recordó a sí mismo que no podía perder el tiempo y lo volvió a envolver. Pero es que era algo completamente inaudito, el tener a Spy muerto en sus brazos.

Estaba acostumbrado a cargar con sus compañeros hacia un lugar seguro en el campo de batalla, incluso con Heavy; no le resulto ningún problema cargar con Spy y volver a la base sorteando toda aquella chatarra y residuos. Se había visto en situaciones mucho, mucho peores.

Una explosión en algún lugar del ala izquierda del edificio lo distrajo, pero no se detuvo. Una alarma sonó a todo volumen y casi podía oír las carreras de los robots hacia el origen.

Gray y Olivia Mann también lo oyeron. Apartaron la mirada del mapa que ocupaba toda la mesa y se volvieron hacia la entrada. Olivia salió corriendo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Qué diablos ocurre?!

Ninguno de los robots se detuvo a contestarla, así que ella misma fue a averiguarlo. Gray la siguió a un ritmo mucho más lento, porque aún no estaba para aquellos trotes.

Lo que se encontraron fue que una sala del tercer piso en la que se guardaban repuestos había volado por los aires. Y prácticamente había arrastrado con ella a toda el área. Un rastro de gasolina y sangre bajaba la escalera.

– ¡No os quedéis ahí parados! ¡Encontrad al culpable!–rugió Olivia.

Los robots obedecieron prestos la orden.

– ¡¿Dónde está ese...?!

– ¿Se refiere a mí, señora?

Olivia lanzó una mirada furibunda a Sniper.

– Esto ha sido provocado. No habrá sido usted, ¿verdad?

– Yo disparo a la gente. Jamás en mi vida he usado explosivos. No es mi estilo–contestó tranquilamente el australiano.

Olivia se agachó y tocó con la punta de los dedos la sustancia que se adhirió a ellos.

– Pyro.

– ¿Cómo dice?

Olivia se puso en pie y gruñó a Sniper:

– Encuéntrela. Y mátela.

– Sí, señora.

Para cuando Sniper se alejó, Gray llegaba.

– ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Quién ha hecho esto? No serán...

– Ha sido esa maldita pirómana. Se ve que aún le quedan fuerzas para fastidiar. Qué ganas tengo de deshacerme de ella de una vez...

La enfermería. Allí habría indicios de qué pudo haber liberado a la presa. El Robot Demoman se acercó con paso firme a la puerta, para encontrarse con que Sniper salía de allí y echaba la llave.

– Se ve que no le echaron suficientes drogas. Se ha levantado de la cama y se ha llevado arrastrada la sonda y todo. Tal y como estaba, no irá muy lejos. Dejo cerrado para que no se le ocurra entrar a por medicinas.

El robot no dijo nada y enseguida se largó corriendo. Sniper fue con él.

Dentro de la sala, Medic, una vez colocado el cuerpo de Spy sobre la camilla, volvía a desenvolverlo. Con cuidado, casi se podría decir que con cariño, le quitó el traje que costaba algunos miles de dólares y lo doblaba para dejarlo cuidadosamente en un rincón. Lo mismo con la ropa interior y los zapatos. Pensó en quitarle la máscara, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no había necesidad de ello, así que se la dejó puesta. Recordaba aquellos tiempos en que su cuerpo le había pertenecido de alguna manera, en que lo había tratado y explorado, y observó que había nuevas heridas y cicatrices en él. Sin pistola médica y sin regeneración, el trabajo se hacía más pesado y peligroso, estaba claro.

– Bien, amigo–le susurró al cuerpo–, puede que notes una pequeña molestia.

Y, usando su sierra quirúrgica, le abrió el pecho.


	20. Chapter 20

Había tantas cosas en aquel almacén que uno no sabía dónde mirar. Reagan correteó por la zona leyendo todos los carteles que encontraba y plantando sus manitas en las cajas. También su hermano se había separado del grupo y habló con un mozo de almacén. Éste, con ayuda de una carretilla elevadora, le ayudó a alcanzar tres cajas que habían llamado su atención y que estaban colocadas en lugares elevados. Las abrió en un rincón, y Reagan corrió a su lado para admirar lo que sacó de ellos.

Lo primero fue una escopeta, cuya etiqueta la describía como "Tirador de Reserva". Lo segundo, un lanzacohetes, "Caja Negra".

— Tenemos que coger uno de estos para Padre.

Lo tercero fueron unas botas blindadas de las que Reagan se apropió en cuanto las vio, aunque fueran casi veinte tallas más grandes.

— Yo también quiero un lanzacohetes.

— No, eres demasiado pequeño. Cógete una escopeta.

Dell no recurrió a nadie: él solo localizó y recogió las cajas que le parecieron que podía contener algo útiles. Se apropió de un par de escopetas y examinó los componentes de una caja de herramientas. Sus hijos, aunque curiosos, no quisieron apartarse de su lado ni tocar nada por miedo a las represalias del señor Hale, ni aunque éste les hubiera dado permiso de tomar todo cuanto quisieran. Durante un buen rato, aquella tarea transcurrió en silencio.

— No quería que os enterarais de esta manera—declaró finalmente Dell en voz baja.

— Pero nos lo ibais a contar, ¿verdad?—preguntó Minnie.

— ...Sí. Cuando fuerais más mayores.

Dell contempló un destornillador que contenía la caja y finalmente se volvió hacia Irene, Minnie y Wilbur.

— No quiero que penséis que éramos monstruos. Simplemente hacíamos lo que...

— Papá. No importa. De verdad—Irene rodeó su cuello y besó su calva con cariño—. Ahora en lo único en lo que hay que pensar es en Mamá.

— Sí. Tienes razón.

Dell acarició sus brazos. Aunque no llevaban separados tanto tiempo, le pareció casi irreal poder tocar a sus hijos de nuevo. Aquel agujero oscuro realmente te deja destrozado, pensó. Y a saber cuánto tiempo llevarían algunos allí.

— ¿Nosotros también cogemos armas, papi?—preguntó Wilbur.

Dell dudó.

— Si vais a intervenir, será con condiciones, ¿de acuerdo?—les dijo, mirándolos con severidad—. Dejaréis que yo me encargue de lo peligroso. Haréis lo que yo os diga y no habrá discusión. ¿Habéis entendido?

— Sí, claro—respondió Irene, y animó a sus hermanos para que ellos también asintieran.

— Yo también quiero una escopeta—Wilbur tiró de la ropa de su padre.

— No. Mejor: tú te encargarás de avisarnos en todo momento de lo que haga el enemigo—le contestó él, con un tono de voz muy peliculero, que le imprimió tal importancia a la tarea que Wilbur no pudo sino responder:

— Ah, vale. Qué guay.

— Yo construiré los dispensadores—Minnie insistió al ver la expresión de Dell—. Vamos, papá, tú me enseñaste.

— Lo sé. Sé que eres más que capaz. Pero no es lo mismo construir un dispensador en la caseta del jardín que en un campo de batalla, con bombas, tiros y espías.

— Papá, tú eliges—Minnie se cruzó de brazos—: o me dejas construir o me voy a pegarle tiros a los hijos de puta esos.

Dell sonrió y le dio una palmada en un brazo.

— Me has convencido.

Después se volvió hacia su primogénita.

— ¿Y tú qué quieres hacer?

Irene se lo pensó cuidadosamente antes de contestar.

— ¿Qué te parecería si te digo que me gustaría utilizar una...pistola de curación?

— ¿Una pistola médica?

— Sí, como la del tío Ludwig. La que tengo es suya, se la quiero devolver, así que no la usaré. Uhm...Creo que vamos a necesitar un médico, por lo que pueda pasar...Sé que no lo soy, pero...hasta que encontremos al tío...

— Sí. Sí, de acuerdo. Estaría bien tener más de un médico en el grupo. Les diré que te busquen una de esas. ¿Sabes cómo se utilizan?

— Más o menos, sí. No parece demasiado complicado.

— Bueno. Pero vas a tener que tener mucho cuidado, ¿me oyes? Los Medics son un objetivo muy apetitoso. Si surge algún problema, sales corriendo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me habéis oído, chicos? Nada de hacerse los héroes.

Ojalá les hubiera podido conseguir chalecos antibalas. Así Dell se hubiera quedado algo más tranquilo. Buscó otra caja para Minnie, exactamente igual. Incluso consiguió un casco amarillo y gafas protectoras como los que antaño llevaba su padre en el campo de batalla. El orgullo de Minnie se desinfló un poco cuando no fue capaz ni de levantar la caja un palmo del suelo. Parecía pesar una tonelada, la muy condenada, pero Dell se la echó al hombro sin problema.

— Por cierto...¿Qué tal la fiesta?

— Oh. Un rollo. Llena de chicos imbéciles.

— ¿Llena de chicos? ¿Qué chicos? ¿Alguno que yo conozca?

— Venga, papá...

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije—le susurró Irene al oído a su hermana con una mueca divertida.

— ¡Mirad! ¡Tengo un contador para saber a cuántos me cargo!—Reagan corrió a su encuentro con la escopeta en las manos y Arquímedes sobre su hombro batiendo sus alas en un intento por mantener el equilibrio.

Irene frunció el ceño al ver a aquel niño con un arma que abultaba casi tanto como él. Miró a su padre, preguntándose por qué a ellos no les decía nada. Dell comprendió al instante.

— Se le nota a la legua que es igual que su padre—le contestó él con voz discreta—. Todo lo que le diga le entrará por un oído y le saldrá por el otro. Lo único que puedo hacer es echarle un ojo.

— ¡Vamos a desatar el infierno!—oyeron rugir a Lincoln.

Minnie cometió el error de mirar en su dirección.

— ¡Argh! ¡Por el amor de...! ¡Qué asco!—exclamó, achinando los ojos con repulsión, y es que su primo se había rasgado la ropa y se paseaba por ahí tal y como la tía Zhanna lo había traído al mundo.

— Bueno—añadió Dell con toda tranquilidad—, a los dos.

— ¡Cadete, busca miel! ¡Vamos a necesitar mucha!

— ¡Voy, chache, digo, a sus órdenes, señor!

Saxton Hale se unió al grupo poco después. Seguía con el pecho al aire y no se había armado, pero en su cara ya había una mirada de determinación.

— Cómo no me avisaron antes...—seguía lamentándose cuando llegó, pero se dio una palmada en el muslo y él mismo se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

Miró con orgullo a los dos Doe, reaccionando con una mirada de ¿complacencia? a la desnudez de Lincoln, y luego dio una suave palmada en el hombro a Wilbur mientras decía: "Qué bien, ¿eh, chicos? De masacre con papá." Finalmente, se volvió hacia Dell.

— Si está todo listo, no perdamos más tiempo.

Dell no respondió. Se sentía viajando atrás en el tiempo, a aquellos momentos previos al combate, esperando junto a sus compañeros en la sala a que finalizara la cuenta atrás. La misma sensación asfixiante provocada por la adrenalina. Notaba que su corazón latía a cien por hora.

Los años de tranquilidad y su nuevo rol como cabeza de familia lo habían ablandado. Sniper no se lo había dicho, pero sabía que eso era lo que pensaba. Él y los demás. Ya no era el Engineer de antes. Ahora era más blando, estaba oxidado. Y encima no tenía a su antiguo equipo con él, sino a un puñado de chiquillos y a Hale. Cierto que ése valía por un ejército entero, pero no era lo mismo. No era su equipo.

Pero eso no quería decir que todo estuviera perdido. Qué caray.

Él era un experto en resolver problemas. En ese momento, la cuestión era que su mujer y sus amigos estaban en manos de una panda de hijos de perra. La solución era bien sencilla: usar un arma.

Dell miró uno por uno a sus hijos, se aseguró de que los tres estaban junto a él, que estaban tan decididos como él, y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

Mann la había cagado a base de bien metiéndose con sus creaciones más preciosas. Usaría una buena carga contra él y su maldito escuadrón.

* * *

Sniper no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría seguir despistando a los robots. Trataba de esconder todo rastro que encontraba de Pyro, pero la verdad era que ella tampoco se lo estaba poniendo fácil. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar un maldito escondite y quedarse allí hasta que llegara el momento propicio? Se estaba moviendo demasiado, lo cual era inconveniente no solo porque los robots tarde o temprano la encontrarían, sino también porque, a juzgar por la sangre que había visto, se estaba reabriendo la herida. Pyro, recordaba, era demasiado impulsiva. No sabía cómo Medic no le había dado unas instrucciones más precisas.

Se detuvo frente a un ventanal y se pegó a él. Algo se acercaba. Tomó su rifle y echó un vistazo a través de la mira.

Sus labios se curvaron poco a poco hasta formar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Por fin...Se acabó toda esta payasada...

Un Robot tocayo se acercó a él. Parecía que lo buscaba para entregarle un mensaje de parte de los jefes, pero Sniper ya no iba a escuchar. Apartó su rifle de la ventana, apuntó con él al autómata y disparó. Qué sensación tan placentera le provocó.


	21. Chapter 21

"¡...La grandeza de tu corazón!"

— ¡Sí!

"¡Rendirse supondría la victoria del enemigo, y ya sabes quién está detrás de él!"

— ¡Claro! ¡Los árabes! ¡Es más que obvio!

"Entonces ya sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad, Soldier?"

— ¡Sí! ¡Me habéis convencido! ¡Allá voy!

Tras aquel debate con los espíritus de Benjamin Franklin y John Adams, Soldier se puso en pie y tomó impulso para golpear con su cabeza cada superficie con la que se topara hasta encontrar una salida, consumiendo sus últimas energías.

La puerta se abrió de sopetón y Soldier salió de su celda embistiendo a Sniper.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Funcionó!—exclamó Soldier en el suelo.

— ¡Soldier, quítate de encima, demonios!—Sniper pataleó en el suelo debajo de él.

— ¡Hombre! ¡Sniper! ¡Estás hecho un asco!—Soldier se puso en pie y le echó una mano para ayudarlo a que se levantara—. ¡Te he oído ahí dentro!

— Ya, eso suponía. Pero solo estaba tanteando a Mann, a ver cómo podía escapar...Así que, ¿te importaría soltarme el cuello?

Soldier, a pesar de su fina sonrisa, necesitó un momento para escrudiñar su cara cada vez más roja y darse cuenta de que decía la verdad antes de liberarlo.

— Gracias—gruñó Sniper—. Ahora vamos a por los demás. Deprisa, Pyro está jugando al ratón y al gato con ellos.

Tal y como había hecho para liberar a Soldier, Sniper manipuló la cerradura de la puerta blindada de la siguiente celda. Soldier entró a ella.

— ¡Zhanna!

— Jane—ella se puso en pie y sus ojos brillaron—. Has venido. Sabía que vendrías.

Sniper se apartó y miró a otro lado mientras la pareja se fundía en un beso en el que casi terminaron los dos retozando por el suelo, muy al estilo de una película antigua de Hollywood. Realmente incómodo.

— Está tu amigo. Id a por los vuestros. Yo voy a por Misha y los chicos—dijo Zhanna.

— ¡Vamos!—antes de irse, Soldier añadió.

— ¡Zhanna!—cuando su mujer se hubo detenido, sonrió—. ¡Estás deslumbrante!

La sangre volvió a las mejillas de Zhanna.

— Esta noche tenemos sexo.

— ¡Conforme! ¡Vamos allá!

Cada uno tiró hacia un lado...lo cual Sniper agradeció, porque estaba a punto de largarse y dejarlos solos para que fueran todo lo babosos que les viniera en gana.

Scout estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando fue liberado. Con los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre el vientre, había tomado la resolución de dejar de luchar. ¿Para qué? Así no conseguía más que extinguir sus fuerzas más rápido. Y para nada. Él mismo lo sentía. Se estaba muriendo y nadie iba a ayudarlo. Una sensación de frío intenso se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Lo sentía por los demás, pero pronto iba a reunirse con Spy.

Sin embargo, cuando oyó abrirse la puerta y unas voces conocidas lo llamaron por su nombre, abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia la luz.

— Soldier, llévatelo afuera con Engie y Hale. Yo voy a por los demás. Date prisa.

— ¿ _Nnnng_?—Scout apenas podía despegar los labios.

— Venga, Scout, no seas quejica—fueron las palabras de aliento de Soldier mientras se lo echaba a al espalda y cruzaba el pasillo.

Un hombre les salió al paso, un guarda de seguridad de carne y hueso. Soldier le pegó un tremendo puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo mientras vociferaba: "¡Tú apártate, yihadista!". Un héroe americano con una misión de rescate no iba a detenerse por un pelele del tres al cuarto.

Demoman y la señorita que lo acompañaba debían de estar en las celadas que se encontraban a continuación. Tras asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa, Sniper abrió la puerta. Una vez más, el recibimiento no fue muy gentil que digamos.

A pesar del tiro en la pierna sin atender, Demoman había esperado su oportunidad frente a la puerta. En cuanto ésta se abrió, se lanzó ciegamente contra quien se encontraba al otro lado y se lió a puñetazos con él. Que se tratara de Sniper no fue sino una feliz coincidencia.

— ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡A TI TE QUERÍA YO VER! ¡JUDAS!

— ¡Demo! ¡Demo! ¡Suéltame! ¡No es lo que tú te crees, demonios!

Como no dejaba de darle mamporros, Sniper tuvo que recurrir a clavarle las uñas en la herida, para que el dolor le diera la oportunidad de quedar sobre él y agarrarlo bien.

— ¡Demo! ¡Escúchame!

— ¡COMO LE HAYA PASADO ALGO A MI HIJA O A ESOS NIÑOS...!

— ¡Demo! ¡Nunca he estado de lado de Mann! ¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo me aliaría con ése! ¿De verdad crees que yo os traicionaría? ¿Eh? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado?

Parecía que sí, porque Demoman no se calló hasta pasado un rato, después de una larga e insistente explicación.

— Si les he seguido la corriente era para tener la oportunidad de liberaros. Te lo juro por lo más sagrado. Te lo juro por mi madre.

— Oh, joder...Por un momento creí que...

— Ya...Bueno...Que ya no exista el equipo no significa que tengamos que dejar de ser amigos y cuidarnos las espaldas...¿No?

— Seh...Lo siento...Lo de...

— Es igual, ya me voy acostumbrando...

— Vamos a por ellos.

— Engie, Hale y los chavales están fuera con el armament...

— _**TRAIDOR.**_

Sniper y Demoman se dieron la vuelta. Un Robot Engineer los estaba mirando. Llevaba una escopeta en las manos. Sniper no tendría tiempo de utilizar su rifle.

Entonces, unas manos enormes agarraron la cabeza del robot por detrás y le torcieron el pescuezo hasta que los cables se partieron y el autómata se convulsionó. Siguió girando hasta que el cuerpo cayó y la cabeza se quedó en las manos. Las manos de Heavy.

— ¡Gigantón!—Demoman soltó un silbido aliviado y se acercó al ruso para darle una palmada en la espalda—. Siempre es un placer verte, y más ahora.

— ¿No hay armas?—preguntó Heavy.

— Las han traído Engie y Hale—contestó Sniper.

— Bueno. Entre tanto, no las necesito.

Pero parecía que sí las iban a necesitar, porque pronto una alarma retumbó por todo el edificio.

— Parece que se te acabó el rollo de espía, chaval—observó Demoman.

Y aquella palabra hizo que su sonrisita se desvaneciera.

— ...Sabéis lo de Spy, ¿verdad?

Heavy bajó la mirada hacia sus pies.

— Medic se encargará de ello.

Sin mirar a sus compañeros ni ofrecerles más explicaciones inútiles, Sniper se centró en abrir la última puerta que quedaba.

Gwen se puso en pie de sopetón cuando la puerta se abrió, dispuesta a usar los puños, aunque no fuera a servir de mucho.

— ¡Gwen! ¡Hija!—exclamó Demoman, olvidando por completo todo para correr tan rápido como su cojera le permitía hacia la joven.

— ¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?—Gwen lo abrazó, ignorando el dolor de su hombro.

— A mí quien me importa eres tú. Estos son mis amigos, han venido con refuerzos. ¡Vamos a volarlos en pedazos, tesoro!

— ¡Se van a cagar esos hijos de puta! ¡No pienso llamar ni a mis compañeros de la policía! ¡Voy a darles p'al pelo yo misma! ¡Ni habeas corpus ni hostias!

— ¡Así me gusta! ¡Vamos allá!

— Ah, por cierto, soy Gwen, encantada.

Con las fuerzas renovadas, Demoman emprendió el camino hacia la salida de la mano de su hija, dejando atrás a Heavy y Sniper, los cuales intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida. "¿Hija?", musitaron los labios de Heavy.

* * *

Aquel era un buen lugar, cercano a la base de Mann pero a una distancia prudente. Una azotea desde la cual se podía ver todo. Allí fue donde Engineer y Minnie montaron el nido.

Tras un golpe con la llave inglesa, el centinela emitió un pitido y comenzó a moverse, ya operativo. Wilbur sonrió.

— ¡Qué grande!—exclamó. Nunca había visto un centinela tan grande. En casa solamente los tenían pequeñitos, sin misiles, ni ametralladoras. Algo sencillo.

— ¿Verdad, hijo?—Dell sonrió satisfecho—. Verás cuando entre en acción.

Tras admirar aquellas construcciones, Wilbur usó su mano como visera (aunque no hiciera sol) y oteó el horizonte. Había movimiento en el edificio maldito.

Dell volvió la cabeza hacia Minnie, que se encontraba llenando el dispensador de munición para que los usuarios solamente tuvieran que acercarse y tomar toda la que necesitaran.

— ¿Cómo lo ves?

¡Qué sensaciones se apoderaron del cuerpo de Dell al verla con el casco, las gafas protectoras y los guantes! Exactamente igual que él, hacía casi veinte años. Era como una ventana hacia el pasado.

Un pasado lleno de balazos, sangre y vísceras esparcidas por el suelo...

— ...Está muy bien, cielo. Bien hecho.

— ¿Adónde ha ido el señor Hale?—preguntó Irene. Inquieta, se habría paseado por la azotea de no ser por la advertencia de su padre acerca de los francotiradores.

— No lo sé. Pero no nos preocupemos por él. Sabe lo que hace. Supongo.

— ¡Eh, algo ha saltado la valla!—advirtió de pronto Wilbur.

No tenía un brillo metalizado. Era una persona de carne y hueso. Y llevaba un saco al hombro.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, los Conagher comprobaron que no era otro sino el tío Jane, que llevaba a sus hombros a otra persona. ¿O un cadáver?

Era la hora de actuar de Irene. Tragó saliva y bajó corriendo a su encuentro con el Vacunador en las manos.

Lincoln y Reagan se le adelantaron.

— ¡Padre!

— ¡Papi, estás entero!

— ¡Hijos míos!—Soldier dejó en el suelo a Scout con el mismo cuidado que si se hubiera tratado de un saco de patatas y acudió al encuentro de su primogénito y su benjamín.

— Espera, espera, tío, no te muevas—le dijo Irene a Scout, el cual trató de moverse.

Rezó por que no la fastidiara y accionó la palanca. Un resplandor rojo envolvió a Scout y éste dejó de quejarse, sus movimientos ya no le provocaban dolor alguno y su cara fue reflejo del alivio que sintió.

— ¿Me...Mejor?—preguntó Irene, apagando la máquina.

— ¡Seh!—Scout se puso en pie de un salto y le chocó la mano a Irene—. ¡Bien hecho, Doctora! Pero será mejor que nos movamos, tienen Snipers. ¡Eh, Solly! ¡Moveos!

Corrieron a ponerse a cubierto en la azotea, pero eso no impidió que Soldier subiera a Reagan sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros, muchachos! ¡Tan orgulloso que voy a explotar!

— ¡Gracias, señor!—respondió Lincoln, haciéndole el saludo militar.

Dell se giró hacia Soldier en cuanto oyó su voz. Él bajó a Reagan y abrió sus brazos.

— Engie, viejo amigo.

Dell abandonó por un momento el nido para darle un abrazo.

— No sé de qué me preocupaba. A ti no te mata ni una bomba nuclear—rió.

— Pareces uno de los enanitos del bosque, con esa barba—se mofó Scout, con los brazos cruzados y su ya típica sonrisa de conejo.

— Anda, ven aquí, enano, que sigues igual de chico—Dell se acercó a él y lo abrazó también, palmoteando su espalda.

Los niños sonrieron ante el reencuentro. Eran demasiado pequeños para recordar la última vez que vieron a sus padres bromear y sonreír de aquella forma.

— ¿Habéis traído armas?—preguntó Soldier.

— Toma, claro. Y de las mejores—contestó Engineer.

— Pues dime dónde las tenéis y apartaos. Me pido primer—dijo Scout.

* * *

¡Ahí! ¡La veía! ¿O era la sombra de un robot? No, no, era ella, la fugitiva que buscaban. Mann despegó su horrenda cara de la ventana y agarró el micrófono.

— ¡Está en el garaje! ¡Atención a todas las unidades, está en el garaje! ¡Moved esos traseros, maldita sea!

Pero para cuando quisieran llegar, ya se habría ido. A Gray Mann le entraban ganas de tomar un arma y bajar él mismo a por ella. Esperaba que al menos el personal humano lo hubiera oído. Las máquinas podían ser todo lo imponentes que quisiera, pero también resultaban ser terriblemente idiotas la mayor parte del tiempo.

— Es increíble, tanta gente y ésa...

Olivia entró a la sala con aspecto sombrío.

— ¿Qué ocurre con las cámaras, Olivia?

— Pregúntale al señor Mundy. Esto ha sido un sabotaje.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?

— Saxton Hale y el señor Conagher han traído armamento. Vienen a rescatarlos.

— Hmpf...

— No debí confiar en ellos, pero enmendaré mi error...Papá, manda a todas las unidades a aplastarlos. Yo voy con ellos.

Olivia se puso sus mitones y apretó los puños.

— _No dejaré que viva ni uno solo..._


	22. Chapter 22

Siempre se lo había imaginado de otra forma, la verdad, un poco como en tantas películas y viñetas cómicas. Pero no le decepcionó. Parecía un buen lugar donde pasar la eternidad. Salieron a recibirlo personas que recordaba día a día y otras que, por diferentes circunstancias, habían quedado olvidadas en un rinconcito de su memoria. Podría esperar a su amada allí, cuidándola desde la distancia hasta que llegara su hora.

De pronto, el resplandor que lo bañaba todo se apagó de sopetón. Sus pulmones exigieron aire con tanta urgencia que abrió la boca y lo tomó desesperadamente.

Una luz le cegó. Pero no era ningún resplandor divino, sino la luz de una bombilla que colgaba del techo.

Spy se irguió un poco, con algo de dolor, y luego giró la cabeza. De nuevo, se topó con un rostro conocido, pero no se trataba de uno de otros tantos amigos, familiares y compañeros de profesión que habían abandonado este mundo hacía años de forma más o menos apacible. Era Medic y, aunque exhausto, estaba bien vivo y parecía feliz de verlo.

— Pensé que debías ser tú quien decidiera cuándo y cómo morir—le dijo con voz queda.

Spy esbozó una sonrisa.

— Todo un detalle, _docteur_. ¿Dónde has puesto mi tabaquera?

* * *

Scout lanzó la bola al aire y a continuación la golpeó con fuerza. Fue un lanzamiento perfecto, que alcanzó justo la cara del robot que estaba a punto de agarrar a Zhanna del pelo. Heavy aprovechó su atontamiento para darle un puñetazo.

Los jóvenes Doe y su madre se adelantaban mientras que los heridos no tenían más remedio que avanzar despacio y Heavy y Sniper, aunque se encargaban de cubrir la huida, no podían hacer mucho con recursos tan limitados. Menos mal que los demás estaban listos para actuar. Con un proyectil, Soldier destruyó la horda de Scouts que corría hacia los fugados. Scout corrió cargado de armas hacia los demás.

— ¿Puedes disparar, cíclope?—preguntó a Demoman.

— ¡Podría volar a estos puercos en pedazos sin brazos ni piernas ni torso, solo con mi boca, chaval!—fue su respuesta.

— Pues toma—Scout le tendió un lanzagranadas.

— ¡JA! ¡Toma nota, preciosa! ¡Vas a ver cómo trabaja un DeGroot!—tronó Demoman, y a sus palabras las siguió una lluvia de granadas.

— ¡Eh, muñeco! ¿Tienes algo para mí?—preguntó Gwen a Scout.

Scout le echó una pistola que ella tomó al vuelo.

— Ve para allá, a que te arreglen el hombro primero.

— Espera, que primero me lo tengo que cobrar.

Así que, en su camino hacia el nido, Gwen voló la tapa de los circuitos de varios robots que se acercaron demasiado.

— ¡COMPAÑÍAAAAA!

Los muchachos se detuvieron de sopetón y se pusieron firmes. Soldier paseó la mirada entre ellos. Sonrió.

— ¡A mis brazos!

La fila se rompió de inmediato y los seis chicos se lanzaron sobre su padre hasta que éste quedó prácticamente oculto. Palmoteó espaldas, acarició cabezas, devolvió sonrisas. Al abrazar y tocar a sus hijos, Soldier se sintió el hombre más dichoso del planeta y parte del universo.

— ¡Bien, muchachos, suficiente por el momento! ¡Ya habrá más muestras de afecto cuando hayamos liquidado a esos cubos de basura andantes!

— ¡Señor, sí, señor!—fue la respuesta simultánea de los chicos.

— ¡Fitzgerald, Theodore y Reagan asistirán a los nuestros reuniendo munición y socorriendo a los heridos! ¡Washington y Jefferson atacarán desde la distancia con esos lanzacohetes! ¡Lincoln, tú vienes conmigo! ¡Espera! ¡Jefferson, ¿qué le ocurre a tus gafas?!

— ¡Señor, el enemigo ha roto el cristal derecho, señor!—y para ilustrarlo, metió el dedo hasta atravesar aquel aro vacío.

— ¡En ese caso, no estás en condiciones de manejar el lanzacohetes solo! ¡Theodore te asistirá!

— ¡Señor, sí, señor!

Ningún miembro de la compañía Doe protestó por el rol que le había sido asignado. Su padre podría haberles ordenado que se tiraran por un barranco, que ellos habrían obedecido sin chistar. La única respuesta posible a todo lo que les decía su padre era: "¡Señor, sí, señor!".

No había tiempo que perder.

Irene corrió hacia los heridos que ya estaban cerca y los curó con su pistola médica. Aunque no era momento de pensar en esa clase de cosas, no pudo evitar que la reunión de los Doe la hiriera en lo más profundo, porque la familia ya estaba reunida al completo, padres, hijos y tío, y a la suya le faltaba su madre. Nerviosa, buscó entre tanta gente.

— ¿Y mi madre? ¿No viene mi madre con vosotros?—preguntó.

— ¡Corre, corre, que vienen!—la empujó Sniper.

Se refería a un buen montón de Heavies y Pyros que se habían unido a los Scouts. Algunos de ellos parecían más grandes y más difíciles de destruir. Por supuesto, Irene no se quedó para verlos de cerca.

— ¡Kaboooom!—chilló Demoman, alzando su puño con euforia.

— ¡Kaboooom!—lo imitó Gwen, soltando una risa.

Para ser un combate en el que había una importante probabilidad de acabar muertos, Gwen se lo estaba pasando en grande. Los comentarios que hacían los ex-compañeros de Demoman eran su forma de descargar adrenalina, y cuanto más se acercaban los robots, cuanto más metal volaba por los aires, más adrenalina producían sus cuerpos, así que salían más perlas de sus bocas y más elaboradas. Además, su padre ahora sí que había vuelto a la vida, y era algo hermoso de ver.

Ella no era la única que disfrutaba del combate junto a su padre. Lincoln por fin tenía la oportunidad de luchar en una batalla de verdad, no en un simulacro absurdo. Y Soldier se sintió terriblemente orgulloso de él, porque era bueno. Muy, muy bueno. Fiero, aunque sensato, descubría pronto los puntos vulnerables de las máquinas y las atacaba sin piedad, maldiciendo tanto en inglés como en ruso. Su primogénito ya era todo un hombre; no es que lo hubiera dudado, pero ahora lo veía ante sus ojos.

Una de las granadas que lanzó Demoman se dirigió a la cara de uno de los Robot Pyro más grandes, pero éste utilizó el aire comprimido de su lanzallamas para empujarlo de vuelta.

— ¡GRANADA, GRANADA, GRANADA!—advirtió Fitzgerald.

No fue fácil oír nada con el barullo que había formado. Por eso Irene no pudo correr a tiempo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba en el suelo. Los oídos le pitaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Trató de ponerse en pie. Al principio no fue capaz, luego, aunque tambaleándose peligrosamente, lo consiguió. Había soltado la pistola médica; casi cayó al suelo tratando de recogerla. Era hora de huir de allí, como le había dicho su padre. Pero no sabía adónde iba. Confusa, se echó a un lado, hacia un rincón lejos de los robots.

Dell, al no verla con el grupo, la buscó con la mirada, pero estaban abriendo fuego contra ellos, así que tuvo que centrarse en reparar el centinela mientras evitaba las balas. De vez en cuando volvía nervioso la mirada hacia sus otros dos hijos, los cuales se habían echado al suelo.

— ¡Viene otro montón!—advirtió Scout. La metralla le había hecho un serio arañazo en la mejilla.

— ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡También han llamado a los mercenarios!—señaló Sniper.

En efecto, mientras los robots se acercaban, los humanos al servicio de Gray se habían acercado y aprovechaban que sus compañeros de metal estaban acosando al grupo para disparar. Una bala alcanzó a Heavy en una mano, otra, a Gwen en una oreja, haciéndole un agujero. Más rápidos que los robots, avanzaron. Aunque fuera una suerte que éstos fueran más fáciles de herir y matar, su presencia no fue nada bienvenida.

— ¡Joder, se han traído hasta a la abuela!—gruñó Soldier, acercándose al dispensador con Reagan en brazos. Él tenía el casco lleno de abolladuras y agujeros y tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas. El niño tenía raspones por todo el cuerpo. Mantenía su escopeta bien prieta en sus manos.

— ¡Espía!—chilló de pronto Reagan, señalando detrás de Dell.

Aunque su padre era el hombre más increíble del mundo, no podía estar sosteniéndolo y detrás de su compañero al mismo tiempo.

Dell fue rápido y le dio un golpe tras otro con la llave inglesa hasta que el robot, recobrando su verdadera apariencia, cayó inutilizado al suelo.

— ¡Vienen más!—anunció Wilbur.

— ¡¿Más?!—exclamó Minnie. ¿Cómo podía aquella gente tener tantos robots?

— ¿Tenemos suficiente munición para tantos?—preguntó Soldier a Dell.

— ¡Eso espero!—respondió él, no sin temor.

* * *

Pyro sentía que le flaqueaban las fuerzas. En otros tiempos, cuando estaba así, tan solo tenía que llamar a Medic y éste acudía presto a devolverle la buena forma física. Pero se habían separado hacía mucho, y no era prudente gritar su nombre ni el de nadie. Así que siguió caminando, en silencio, esta vez de forma más lenta.

No se había topado con nadie desde hacía un buen rato. Todos se habían ido. Los disparos y las explosiones retumbaban en kilómetros a la redonda, dándole una idea sobre lo que ocurría: estaba teniendo lugar una batalla y ella debía acudir. No tuvo ni que obligar a sus piernas a caminar: ellas solas iniciaron el camino hacia allá.

Sin armas. Sin protección. Sin nada.

Como fuera. El deber la llamaba y ella acudiría como fuera.

Habían mandado a todas las unidades a pelear allí, no debía de quedar nadie en el edificio. Ellos estarían allí. Así que allí iría.

Un mercenario humano la vio avanzar y trató de dispararla. Falló; esa fue su perdición. Agachándose para tomar un cristal roto del suelo, Pyro se lanzó con súbita rapidez sobre él y antes de que pudiera recargar su arma, lo apuñaló por lo menos ocho veces en el cuello. Con las manos empapadas de sangre, Pyro jadeó, soltó el cristal y continuó su camino, esta vez más deprisa. Veía la cabeza de Heavy, y si Heavy estaba allí, Dell no podía andar demasiado lejos.

Irene temblaba, oculta en el espacio entre dos edificios de madera. No encontraba a los demás. Oía los disparos, pero aún más cerca las pisadas de los robots. Su mente aún no estaba muy clara y el miedo comenzaba a dominarla. No quería moverse de allí. Los robots estaban demasiado cerca. Sería mejor esperar a que el grupo avanzara o a que alguien fuera a buscarla. Salir sería un suicidio.

Alguien se acercó. No era un robot, sino una persona. Pero no vestía de uniforme, como los mercenarios de Gray, sino en ropa interior, y se movía despacio, casi con mucho esfuerzo. El corazón de la muchacha botó.

— ¿Ma-Mamá?

¡Era ella! Estaba mal, se tambaleaba...¡Oh, Dios santo, estaba llena de sangre!

Pyro también se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacia el callejón. ¿La estaba engañando su cabeza de nuevo? ¿Era esa su niña? ¿Era Irene de verdad? Se sintió al borde del desmayo cuando se convenció de que no era una alucinación más.

Un temblor y luego una barrera improvista impidieron que la niña corriera a sus brazos. Su boca se abrió de terror. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de un Robot Heavy, los cuales no eran más que simples pilotos fríos y sin alma. El mecanismo dio un paso hacia ella. Solamente uno. Pyro se lanzó sin pensarlo sobre él.

Entonces Irene, quien siempre había pensado que su madre era una tontuela un tanto inmadura y, a pesar de su piromanía, completamente inofensiva, vio cómo arrancaba con sus propias manos cada plancha de metal, cada cable, cada extremidad, sin dar al robot la oportunidad de utilizar sus armas; con los ojos desorbitados y enseñando los dientes como un animal rabioso. El robot quedó reducido a unos pocos componentes cuya "vida" se extinguió pronto. Aun así, Pyro siguió haciéndolo trizas hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Jadeando, se volvió hacia su hija y ella retrocedió inconscientemente. A Pyro, si se dio cuenta de este gesto, no le importó. Se puso en pie y, tambaleante, se lanzó a acariciar sus mejillas. Lo hizo durante largo rato, como si necesitara estar segura de que era real, y luego la besuqueó. Irene también la llenó de besos y abrazos, no se quedó corta en absoluto.

— Estamos aquí, mamá...Mamá...

Solamente el estado de Pyro interrumpió aquel momento. A cada minuto que pasaba tenía peor aspecto.

— Déjame ver.

Pyro se retiró las vendas para que Irene echara un vistazo. La muchacha vio que había recibido curas, pero Pyro había reabierto la herida al moverse con tanta fiereza.

— Cielos, mamá, ¿qué te han hecho?

— ¿Y tus hermanos? ¿Dónde...?

— Están con papá y los tíos, tranquila. Están bien. Todos estamos bien.

Irene notó que Pyro mezclaba un quejido con un suspiro aliviado. La besó de nuevo y volvieron a envolverse en un mar de mimos.

— ¿Tu padre está bien?

— No lo sé. Creo que sí.

— Tengo que ir a...

— Espera, mamá, no estás en condiciones de hacer nada.

— Tengo que estar allí con ellos. Somos un equipo. Todos...

— Yo te...puedo curar. Estate quieta, espera.

Le temblaron las manos al utilizar el Vacunador, pero se relajó al ver que hacía efecto. La expresión contrariada de Pyro se relajó y hasta parecía que desaparecía la mayor parte de la sangre que manchaba su cuerpo. Respiró sin dolor, aliviada.

Cuando retiró la máquina, Irene observó que ésta estaba caliente y que hacía un sonido raro. Luego vio escapar unas pequeñas chispas rojizas de su superficie.

— Oh, vaya, creo que se ha roto...—murmuró.

Pyro la contempló en silencio hasta que sus labios se despegaron:

— La supercarga...

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Vamos a usar la supercarga!—dijo Pyro a su hija, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Pero ¿qué es eso?

No la estaba siguiendo, y Pyro no parecía escuchar. Buscó a toda prisa algo que pudiera utilizar como arma, lo que fuera. Como allí no había más que escombros y cristales rotos, lo cual podía valer para un tipo pero no para una horda de robots, decidió robarle a uno de los robot Pyros que deambulaban en busca de víctimas. Irene quiso frenarla, y no supo si admirarla o enfadarse con ella por su temeridad cuando la vio correr hacia el autómata y, antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer uso de su lanzallamas, tirarlo al suelo, agarrar su cabeza y golpearla contra el suelo hasta destrozarla. Ahora comprendía por qué Spy había hecho aquel comentario sobre ella. Si era así con sus propias manos, ¿qué fuerza no tendría armada?

— ¡Vamos, corazón, actívala!

Irene examinó a toda prisa la pistola médica. No veía nada referente a esa carga, pero...¿sería ese botón que veía en un costado?

Apuntó a su madre esperando que no fuera el botón de muerte súbita...

...Y a las dos las envolvió un campo de fuerza.

Pyro echó a correr rapidísimo en dirección a los robots. Irene creyó por un momento que no sería capaz de seguirla, mas se encontró con que sus pies parecían haber ganado ligereza.

Entonces sí que se desató el infierno en Coal Town. Al principio, los antiguos mercenarios y sus descendientes se asustaron al ver todo aquel fuego que se había desatado repentinamente. Creían que los robots estaban dispuestos a churrascarlos vivos. Luego vieron correr a Pyro y a Irene detrás de ella.

— ¡Pyro!—exclamaron muchos.

— ¡Mamá!—chilló Minnie, echándose a reír a continuación.

Dell se lamió los labios y bajó la mirada para luchar contra un nudo que le presionaba la garganta.

— Oh, gracias, Dios bendito...—musitó.

* * *

Medic contempló absorto cómo la taza se llenaba. Más que absorto, lo que estaba era verdaderamente cansado. Solo su voluntad férrea (y una pequeña inyección de adrenalina, que había encontrado en la enfermería) le impedía quedarse dormido ahí mismo, de pie, apoyado en la máquina de café. De todas formas, le vendría bien un poco de cafeína para mantenerse despierto. No era hora de echarse un sueñecito. Si había un momento en que hiciera falta un médico, era entonces.

¡Pues menudo alboroto se había formado! Y aquello no lo había causado Pyro: si Mann había enviado a todos sus efectivos, solo podía decir que la ayuda había llegado.

Tomó la taza de café. Demasiado caliente. Tuvo que pasarla de una mano a otra durante unos minutos y soplar bastante. Dio un trago pensando que ya se había enfriado lo suficiente, pero se quemó la punta de la lengua.

— Doctor.

Medic se volvió. Olivia Mann estaba allí, mirándolo fijamente. A apenas unos centímetros de él.

— Ah. Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Tiene algún encargo para mí?

Olivia dio un manotazo a la taza de plástico que la hizo volar por los aires.

Aquello hizo comprender a Medic que la señorita Mann lo había descubierto todo y estaba irritada.

Para despejar cualquier duda acerca de ello, Olivia agarró al doctor de la camisa, lo arrastró hacia el ventanal más cercano, con una fuerza que no desmerecía en nada a la de su viejo amigo el ruso, y, sin abrirla ni nada, lo arrojó por ella.

Olivia se sacudió los trozos de cristal que habían caído sobre ella y se asomó. Medic yacía tres pisos más abajo. No sabía si estaba vivo, pero, desde luego, no se movía. Quizás se hubiera roto el cuello en la caída. ¿Qué importaba? Tenía mercenarios más importantes en los que pensar que el medicucho. El francotirador o el ingeniero, por ejemplo. Como seguramente estuviera muerto, moribundo o demasiado herido como para moverse de allí, Olivia se encaminó fuera del edificio, hacia las líneas de combate.

Gray se asomó por la ventana para mirar al alemán aún inmóvil y la siguió. Pero solo hasta la salida. Él tomaría un camino distinto a partir de entonces. A diferencia de su hija, él no usaría los puños, sino una pistola que guardaba celosamente y a mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Había aprendido la lección dieciocho años antes a las malas: ya fuera para deshacerse del enemigo y cuidarse de los traidores, uno siempre debía llevar encima un arma. Aquel día le serviría para ambos.


	23. Chapter 23

Quizás no fuera el momento más oportuno, pero a Pyro le dio igual. Se abrió camino entre los robots exprimiendo al máximo las fuerzas que le confirió la supercarga. Cuando ésta se agotó, tomó de la mano a su hija y la mantuvo bien cerca de sí mientras destrozaba un robot tras otro, hasta llegar a la azotea.

Wilbur, olvidándose por un momento de los posibles francotiradores, se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, la cual lo recibió con muchos besos, que luego compartió con Minnie.

— ¡Mis patitos!—los llamó, igual que cuando eran pequeños y la seguían por la casa como si fuera mamá pata.

— ¡Eso ha sido la hostia, mami!—le dijo Minnie, apenas capaz de contener las lágrimas al ver que su madre estaba bien y con ellos.

Pyro los llevó cerca del nido, para que pudieran darse besos y abrazos en un lugar seguro. Luego se volvió hacia Dell. Abandonando sus máquinas y quitándose las gafas protectoras, él se acercó a ella y tras rodearla fuertemente con sus brazos la besó en los labios. "Me alegro de que estés bien", "Te amo", "Estaba tan asustado" fueron palabras que sobraban, pues Pyro lo comprendió sin necesidad de que abriera la boca. Así que todo lo que Dell dijo fue:

— Vamos a destrozarlos igual que ellos han querido destrozar nuestra familia.

Pyro sonrió. A causa de la máscara, él nunca había podido ver aquella expresión de inquietante malicia.

— A todos...

Odiaba tener que separarse de su familia una vez más, pero un buen Ofensa estaba siempre en primera fila. Se aprovisionó de un buen lanzallamas que Dell había escogido para ella, una pistola de bengalas y un martillo y bajó corriendo. Lo primero que hizo fue salvar a Scout de un espía que, descubierto, trataba de matarlo a cuchilladas.

Con el equipo casi al completo, la lucha estaba ganada. Después de que Gwen gastara la última bala de su pistola para volarle la cabeza a un mercenario que había apostado en una ventana, no quedó ningún enemigo humano. Aunque había acudido una oleada de robots, su número bajó drásticamente. El equipo estaba decidido a ganar, aunque para ello tuvieran que usar armas que no fueran las de su especialidad, o incluso usar las que habían quedado descargadas a modo de porra (fue así como Lincoln dejó sin cabeza a tres y le cogió tanto el gusto que no hizo intención de buscar más munición).

Pero todavía quedaban algunos, y no iban a desactivarse sin dar guerra. Algunos Scouts llegaron al nido. Minnie tomó una de las escopetas y destrozó la cabeza de uno de los robots de un tiro afortunado. Otro que se acercó recibió un disparo en el pecho. Estaba entretenida con aquél cuando un Scout se le acercó por la espalda. Minnie se dio cuenta cuando lo tenía encima. No le daba tiempo a disparar.

Sin embargo, el robot se quedó quieto, y luego se convulsiono. Saltaron unas cuantas chispas de su cuerpo antes de caer inerte al suelo. Detrás de él se encontraba Spy. Estaba pálido y su traje estaba empapado de sangre. Pero sonreía.

— ¡Spy!

Cuántas veces había oído aquello, pero aquella vez se alegraban de verlo. Minnie tenía tanta tensión acumulada que la soltó corriendo a darle un abrazo. Aunque Spy soltó un quejido cuando la chica le apretó el pecho, la rodeó con un brazo.

— ¡Cielos, Spy, estás horrible!

— Lo sé. Ya pueden darse por muertos.

— ¡Spy!—Dell corrió hacia él y sonrió—. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de tenerte cerca...

— De rien, amigo.

— Ponte aquí, al lado del dispensa...

— ¡Algo viene corriendo hacia aquí!—advirtió Wilbur.

De entre las hordas de robots apareció uno que adelantó al resto. No era como ellos, no imitaba a ninguna clase. Era como una bomba con patas. Se dirigía directo hacia el nido.

— ¡CORRED, CORRED, CORRED!

Minnie habría tratado de destruirlo antes de que llegara a ellos, pero su padre la agarró de la muñeca y la obligó a abandonar el nido a toda prisa. Vio enseguida por qué. Los centinelas y sus tíos lo dispararon y esa cosa seguía moviéndose imparable hacia las máquinas. El robot se puso de cuclillas, comenzó a girar y entonces explotó. Parte de la cornisa, siendo un edificio viejo y ruinoso, voló por los aires junto con las máquinas, cayendo sobre quienes se encontraban debajo. Zhanna perdió el conocimiento tras haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza y sus hijos Washington y Fitzgerald cargaron con ella a un lugar seguro.

— Tenemos que construir más, y pronto. A ver si alguien pudiera cubrirnos—le dijo Dell a Minnie.

Spy sacó su revólver y con expresión de disgusto la emprendió a disparos con los robots que quedaban. Por su culpa se le había caído el mechero. El cual Wilbur encontraría después, y se guardaría en el bolsillo para dárselo de regalo a su madre.

Heavy, distraído por el estado de su hermana, recibió un golpe en la espalda que le hizo soltar a Natacha y cuando se dobló de dolor unas manos como tenazas le obligaron a caer de rodillas y rodearon su cuello. Scout, Sniper y Gwen apuntaron, pero Olivia se encontraba oculta tras el gigante, ella tan pequeña y él tan grande.

Heavy trató de forcejear en vano. ¡Era muy fuerte! ¡Más que él!

— He estado preparándome para este momento durante dieciocho años—le dijo la heredera de Mann a la oreja—. El odio te hace muy fuerte, ¿verdad?

— ¡No toques a mi tito Misha!—chilló Reagan mientras le tiraba una piedra que no recorrió más que un metro.

— ¡Eso es, hijita mía! ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!—la jaleó Gray Mann desde unos metros atrás.

Si tan solo se moviera un poco...Dell trató de trazar un plan lo más rápido que pudo. Si pudiera construir un centinela y dirigirlo al ángulo preciso, u obligarla a moverse...

Tan enfrascado estaba en ello, tan impaciente estaba de encontrar la forma de matarla, que no se percató de que Wilbur se alejaba de la zona de seguridad. Todos estaban pendientes de cada movimiento que hacía Olivia, pues de ello dependía la vida de Heavy, y por eso el chico rodeó a la multitud sin que nadie lo detuviera.

— Como lo hagas, juro por Dios bendito que te hago pedazos—lo amenazó Soldier, apuntándola con su lanzamisiles.

Scout echó a correr de súbito, para tratar de dispararla desde el ángulo adecuado. Pero Gray Mann no iba a permitir que aquel adolescente-hombre le estropeara a su niña su momento de gloria, así que tomó su pistola y lo disparó, acertándole en la ingle. Scout cayó al suelo lanzando un grito e Irene corrió hacia él con la pistola médica.

Ojiplático, Wilbur caminó hacia Gray Mann.

Olivia no podía mirar a Soldier a la cara, pero, detrás de la mole de su cuñado, sonrió. Apretó más y más el grueso cuello del ruso, haciendo que se pusiera cada vez más rojo. Un poco más y adiós a aquella vieja bola de grasa...

El anciano no se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba allí hasta que no lo tuvo a apenas unos pocos metros.

Wilbur se detuvo y parpadeó lentamente.

Una florecilla mustia lo estaba mirando.

— ¡Oh, muchachito! ¡Menos mal que estás aquí! ¡Mis pobres pétalos están mustios! ¿Podrías hacer algo para que recuperaran sus colores?

 _(Gray Mann miró extrañado al chiquillo que lo contemplaba no con terror, sino con una sonrisa bobalicona. Quizás debiera dispararlo, pero ¿valía la pena malgastar balas con un estúpido crío?)_

Wilbur, por supuesto, no podía negarse. Tomó la regadera

 _(el bidón)_

y la regó generosamente con agua

 _(gasolina)_

— ¡Uy, qué fresquita!

 _(— ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, mocoso?!)_

— ¡Pero me falta algo: aún no han vuelto los colores!

Oh, Wilbur intuía qué era lo que necesitaba. Una chispita de magia...

 _(el mechero de Spy)_

...¡y la flor lució en todo su esplendor!

Olivia volvió la cabeza. Todo el mundo dejó de prestarla atención.

Aunque no iba a soltar a su prisionero, podía ver perfectamente lo que sucedía desde allí, pues no estaba muy lejos. Lo que veía era el cuerpo de su padre que estaba siendo devorado por las llamas, y a un niño frente a él que sonreía risueño y de vez en cuando soltaba una risilla de niña.

— Oh, Cristo...—musitó Gwen, horrorizada.

Hasta las propias hermanas y el padre del chico se quedaron mudos de espanto. Pyro, por el contrario, rompió el silencio con sus aplausos.

— ¡Ese es mi chico!

Una furia indescriptible poseyó a la joven Gray y empujó a un rincón la pena de ver muerto a su padre una vez más. Profiriendo un rugido, empujó a Heavy al suelo y se lanzó sobre el niño, lista para hacerlo pedazos con sus propias manos.

— ¡AHORA, AHORA!

El equipo se preparó para disparar...

...pero se detuvo.

Algo la agarró antes de que ninguno tuviera tiempo de apuntar. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Y unas botas de montaña de tamaño grande. Trató de girarse para ver quién era; Saxton Hale le hizo el favor de darle la vuelta para que se pudieran mirar cara a cara.

Los presentes bajaron sus armas. No. Ese no era su cometido. Aquello era cosa de Hale.

— ...La última vez no tuviste narices de enfrentarte a mí, Hale...

— Eso es porque antes eras una niña. Ahora eres toda una víbora.

Solo había una cosa que se pudiera hacer con una víbora que no hace más que inyectar su veneno en la gente. Por el bien de todos, Hale rodeó con su manaza el delicado cuello de Olivia y solo necesitó un apretón para romperlo igual que si hubiera sido una ramita. No hubo discurso, aunque una buena razón era que Pauling no estaba allí para enfrentarse al moribundo.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Hale dejaba caer el cuerpo ya sin vida. Uno por uno se acercaron, hasta hacer un círculo a su alrededor. Sniper escupió sobre ella.

— Se acabó—anunció Hale. Y con eso pareció quedar todo zanjado.

Era hora de respirar en paz. Irene se encargó de curar las últimas heridas antes de dejar el Vacunador a un lado y reunirse con su familia. Los Conagher se fundieron en un abrazo. Lo mismo hicieron Demoman y Gwen. Soldier anunció condecoraciones para sus valientes soldados. Scout hizo un esfuerzo por mantener su orgullo y dio a Spy un breve abrazo mientras le palmoteaba la espalda.

— Oh, me he perdido la fiesta.

Heavy volvió la cabeza y sonrió.

— ¡Doktor!

Medic esbozó una sonrisa e hizo una elegante inclinación a su audiencia. Aparte de una cojera, arañazos causados por los cristales y un alma menos en su haber, se encontraba estupendamente. Arquímedes abandonó el hueco seguro en el que se había escondido y voló para posarse sobre su hombro, recibiéndolo Medic con una caricia en la cabeza.

— Menos mal que no me he perdido lo mejor—continuó, mostrando en sus manos su serrucho y unas bolsas de plástico—: ¡aprovisionarme de órganos!

— Cuando termines, será mejor quemar a ésta también. No vaya a volver también—dijo Hale.

— Por supuesto. Ya hemos tenido bastante. ¿Dónde está mi enfermera?

Irene supuso que eso iba por ella. Se acercó tímidamente, con su pistola médica en la mano.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme?—le preguntó Medic.

— Sí, claro. Eh...Esto es tuyo—contestó ella, ofreciéndole la máquina.

Medic alzó la mirada hacia la pistola y luego a ella. Sonrió y extendió una mano, no para tomarla, sino para acariciar la mano de la chica.

— _Meine geliebter nichte_...—le dijo antes de volver los ojos hacia el cadáver de Olivia. Irene sonrió también, suponiendo que era algo bueno.

— Espero que tengas un estómago de hierro. Esto va a ser pringoso.

* * *

Zhanna repartió besos y abrazos entre sus hijos. Sin su padre presente, la disciplina militar se relajaba bastante, esta vez se permitieron ser ruidosos y mostrar su amor filial con entusiasmo. El bigote de Hale mostró una curva ascendiente al contemplar la escena. Luego miró a Gwen y, después, a Irene, Minnie y Wilbur. Finalmente, miró en la misma dirección que ellos. A los nueve hombres que se habían reunido en círculo, a varios metros de ellos.

No trataron de escuchar la conversación. Podían imaginárselo. Tanto tiempo sin verse, y reunidos en aquellas circunstancias...

No tardaron mucho en separarse, la verdad. Fuera lo que fuese lo que se dijeron, fue rápido. Cada uno se fue por un lado. Sniper en solitario. Gwen, tras darle besos a los chicos, se juntó con Demoman. Spy y Scout caminaron juntos durante unos metros hasta que el espía pareció desvanecerse. Zhanna y sus hijos fueron al encuentro de Heavy y Soldier y también se fueron. Dell y Pyro acudieron a ellos, juntos de la mano.

— Vámonos a casa, chicos—les dijo su padre, con aquella voz suave que en su infancia les había dado las buenas noches. Con ese arrullo, Irene, Minnie y Wilbur se sintieron por fin en paz.


	24. Chapter 24

**Si queréis hacer este capítulo más ñoño, ponedle de banda sonora _See you again_ de Wiz Khalifa y Charlie Puth (eso sí, os debo recomendar la versión de The Animal in Me)**

* * *

Después de dieciséis años confinado en un baúl en la caseta, el viejo uniforme vio la luz. Pyro lo extendió para que sus hijos pudieran verlo bien y tocarlo. También sacó la máscara anti-gas, que se quedó mirando fijamente. Se la tendió a Wilbur, el cual se la puso y soltó una risita que la máscara ahogó.

— No sé cómo te enamoraste de ella con esto puesto—dijo Minnie a su padre—. Da escalofríos.

Dell rió.

— Sí, la mayoría de la gente no veía más allá del traje.

Intercambió con Pyro una mirada de complicidad y se inclinaron para darse un beso en los labios, que provocó arcadas teatrales en sus hijos.

Después, abrió una caja de zapatos y extrajo de ella una pila de fotografías que la familia se apelotonó para ver.

— ¿Esto es Japón?—preguntó Irene.

— Sí. Mira. Suijin.

— Vaya...Os llevaban a todas partes...

— Y que lo digas. Ese viejo cabrón de Zepheniah Mann tenía tierras para aburrir.

Dell pasó a la siguiente fotografía, que hizo que los niños soltaran un grito.

— ¡Es el tío Tav! ¡Con falda!

— ¡Está volando por los aires!

— ¡Se le ve la pilila!

Sus padres no pudieron contar la anécdota que había detrás de aquella instantánea porque la risa los frenaba cada vez que lo intentaban.

La siguiente era una foto de grupo, fechada el doce de agosto de 1971. El equipo RED ocupaba unas escaleras, rodeados de botellas de cerveza. Dell y Pyro la observaron durante largo rato.

— Decidnos la verdad: lo echáis de menos, ¿a que sí?—dijo Minnie.

Dell apretó los labios mientras desviaba la mirada.

— A veces. Pero nos llevamos muchas cosas de la experiencia—contestó, rodeando a Pyro con un brazo, a lo que ella respondió posando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Vale ya, nos vais a matar a diabetes—Minnie arrugó la nariz y sacó la lengua.

— Pues lo siento, niña, pero soy un hombre enamorado de su mujer. Tendrías que dar las gracias de que así sea, porque por eso estás aquí ahora.

— La verdad es que es una pena que ya no nos veamos...

Dell miró a Pyro. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que finalmente él asintió.

— Ri Ri...

— ¿Sí?

— La semana que viene es tu cumpleaños...¿Qué vas a querer hacer? ¿Vas a pasarlo con tus amigos?

— No. No tengo ganas de fiestas. Después de lo que ha pasado, solo tengo ganas de quedarme en casa con vosotros—contestó ella—. Algo sencillo, familiar. Nada más.

— ...Claro...

* * *

La voz de Heavy sobresalió entre todas las demás. No había forma de saber qué cantaba, si el cumpleaños feliz o una alegre canción siberiana. Pero él parecía contento, así que no disgustó a nadie.

— ¡Ataque aéreo!

El guisante acertó a Wilbur justo en el entrecejo. Eso se consideró el inicio de una guerra de comida entre los dos.

— ¡Cadete! ¡Son los dulces dieciséis de tu prima! ¡Cuida tus modales!—le ordenó Soldier, y coronó su frase con un sonoro eructo.

— Wilbuuuur—Dell se inclinó para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a su hijo desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

— ¡Sí, papi! ¡Digo, señor! ¡Lo siento, señor!

— ¡Perdón!

Reagan estaba demasiado inquieto como para acordarse de mantener los modales en la mesa. Su madre había compartido una confidencia con él aquella mañana, antes de su partida a la casa de los Conagher. Le había dicho que era posible, probable, que quizás, en unos meses habría un nuevo miembro en la familia. (Él era el pequeño, pero sus hermanos ya le contarían que cada vez que sus padres les daban permiso para jugar a las trincheras, con granadas incluidas, eso significaba que querían intimidad). Si las sospechas eran ciertas, dejaría de ser el pequeño y se convertiría en HERMANO MAYOR. Mayor que alguien. Es decir, que subiría de rango en la escala familiar. Aunque Zhanna le había advertido de que no había nada confirmado, Reagan ya soñaba con convertirse en instructor y protector. La verdad era que, en lugar de otro chico, prefería que aquella vez el águila calva trajera una niña. Para variar. Y para tener a alguien con quien jugar a las cocinitas y a quien pintar las uñas, porque sus hermanos no se dejaban.

A Gwen no le importó demasiado el eructo. Ya se iba acostumbrando a aquellos hombres y mujeres tan raros. Eran bastante divertidos cuando se les conocía, la verdad. Desde el primer momento fueron muy amables con ella y la trataron como a una más. Y como desde principios de aquella semana legalmente era Gwendolyn DeGroot, su simpatía hacia ella tomó un nuevo cariz, más familiar. Aunque a su madre no le había hecho demasiada gracia que tomara el apellido de "ese sinvergüenza", se sentía como liberada, la mar de feliz. A la mierda su padre adoptivo. El suyo verdadero, con toda la historia que llevaba consigo, era infinitamente mejor. Tan solo...ocultaría a Tim y al resto de los muchachos de la comisaría su relación con él. No quería perder aquel trabajo. Aunque el puesto en aquel bufete estuviera asegurado y en la aseguradora donde ejercía de administrativa en jornada parcial no les importara el historial de su padre, a ellos sí les podría provocar un cierto...recelo. No quería perder el trabajo. De todos los que tenía (no suficientes), era su favorito.

Scout le dijo algo a la muchacha y ella, ya fuera porque le hizo cosquillas en la oreja o por lo que hubiera dicho, lo apartó con una risita. Demoman atrajo la atención de Spy a la escena con un codazo suave. "Estos dos nos hacen abuelos", le susurró. Rieron con la idea...Aunque a los pocos segundos, cuando se lo pensaron bien, la sonrisa se les borró y cada uno agarró su bebida para darle un buen sorbo.

¿De verdad Scout había olvidado a la señorita Pauling? No, se dijo Spy. Gwen era solamente un segundo plato. Con toda probabilidad, seguiría suspirando por Pauling hasta en su lecho de muerte. Ya le había oído preguntar si era remotamente posible que se pasara por allí, y su cara había sido de decepción y tristeza cuando se convenció de que aquella vez tampoco volvería a verle la cara...aunque se le iluminó cuando Spy le dijo que le mandaba recuerdos. Menos mal que Gwen había aceptado sus coqueteos como un jueguecito al que se le podía llegar a coger el gusto. Mientras no hiciera alguna barbaridad como romperle la nariz de un puñetazo o casarse con él...

Spy no tenía ganas de hablar sobre las cicatrices que le quedaron en el pecho, pero parecía que sus compañeros del antiguo grupo de Apoyo sí. Daba igual que estuvieran en la mesa: Sniper desbotonó su camisa y mostró a un curioso Fitzgerald su pecho desnudo, en el que aún conservaba las suyas, más atenuadas. Medic, a su lado, le describió con todo lujo de detalles a los chicos el procedimiento usado para devolverlo a la vida, señalando con el dedo distintas partes de su torso. Aceptó los cumplidos con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en su fuero interno se esperaba comentarios un poco más lisonjeros.

— Eh, hermanita—Minnie llamó la atención de Irene con un codazo—. Creo que a Jeff le gustas. No te quita ojo.

Irene miró con disimulo y se encontró con que, en efecto, Jefferson le estaba dirigiendo pequeñas miradas furtivas. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el muchacho se murió de la vergüenza, y, como hacían en esa familia cuando pasaban por un trance tan incómodo, su voz se volvió más estridente y corrió a darle un puñetazo a su hermano Teddy por el motivo más nimio. Irene se volvió de nuevo hacia Minnie y se la encontró agitando sus cejas, por lo cual se llevó un pisotón debajo de la mesa.

— Pues tú te vas a casar con Lincoln.

— Retira eso.

Irene rió. Aún con una sonrisa en los labios, paseó la mirada por la mesa. Los adultos ya no se escondían para fumar, beber y hablar sobre Mann Co. u otros asuntos serios. Había risas, palmadas en los hombros, besos, discusiones, bromas, demostraciones. Lo que se podía encontrar en cualquier casa un día de cumpleaños. Un almuerzo en familia.

Comprendió entonces que Olivia Mann había cometido un grave error al pensar que el equipo había muerto. No eran un equipo para empezar: eran una familia. Las familias, a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, seguían ahí, los unos para los otros, pasara lo que pasara.

Sí, podría pasar por alto que las manos de prácticamente todos los presentes estuvieran manchadas de sangre.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Fiu! ¡Se acabó! ¡Gracias a todos por seguir esta ideílla que tenía en mi cabeza que se ha terminado convirtiendo en uno de los fics más largos que he hecho! Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
